Reprise of Humanity
by Z98
Summary: 10 years after Third Impact, the two pilots, Shinji and Asuka, have gone their separate ways. However, what fate will bring them back together and how? Is not really related to Recru of EVA
1. Face to Face With Reality

7-27-03  
  
All of the EVA fics up to now have been experimentations and I've only put my full intellectual effort behind a few of them. However, all these efforts were all preparation for this fic, a post-EoE fic that I hope will explore into the depths of the minds of the children and be faithful to what we see at the end of the series, including all the deaths. Many people see many similarities in my plots and that's because I've been evolving them to a point where I feel that is perfection. And who knows? Maybe someone else will think the same. Because of this, I have placed a date at top, which is the date that this was started.  
  
This first part most might actually consider rather dry reading, but those that want some depth might find it.  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Reprise of Humanity  
  
Prologue: Face to Face With Reality  
  
My name is Shinji Ikari. There's nothing too interesting about myself, though others would disagree. I was just a normal kid, though again others would disagree. I am a coward at worst and a reluctant hero at best, or so others say. What am I saying? I'm no hero. I'm human after all. I want the same thing other people do, but I crave it more. I fear the same thing others do, yet it is far more intense for me. Does that make me different? I think so. And yet, when I'm around friends that understand me, I'm simply another boy on the face of the earth. Is it so much to ask for that people care for me for what I am? Apparently so. But then again, there are people who care for me and people I care for. Misato, Rei, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, and even Hikari. And of course, I can't forget PenPen. At times even a penguin is good company.  
  
I just wanted to know what it felt like to be cared for, and for a time I did. Or at least I thought I did. Misato I'm pretty sure cared for me, she was like a big sister that cared for her little brother. Asuka saw me as competition and I guess I should have been more sensitive to her emotions. I just wish Misato had told me more about her. I couldn't reach out to her because I knew nothing. My friends? Toji and Kensuke understood a little of the pain I was going through and they stuck with me, trusting me and sometimes offering me advice. There's also Rei. Rei, the enigma. Until Dr. Akagi revealed the truth behind her past. So what is she to me? I guess she's a sister in a way. I wish I had the chance to overcome the despair I had felt and had a chance to reach out to Rei. She wasn't a bad person and she never asked to be created under those circumstances. I'm sure she would have been nice. Actually, she was nice, at least to me. And of course there's Hikari. I took something away from her. No, I nearly did. It might not have been by my hands but I was helpless to prevent it. I should have at least tried.  
  
I am a failure, no matter what people say. I failed to save Asuka, I failed to prevent Third Impact. Things didn't seem so bad at first. I didn't actually feel anything different until Rei told me about the difference. She and Kaworu. I'm not sure I understand why they were there, but they were and there is no reason for me to question it. I think they were more human than any individual human could ever be. But I guess that's just my opinion and I'm not sure how much that counts for.  
  
There are times when I sometimes think death is better than life. I thought that no one would miss me and I also wished for the death of others. That was another mistake I made, one of many that still haunt me. Without someone to offer me support I always fell into despair. But as I went through instrumentality, I faced everyone that had affected me in some way. My father, Misato, Asuka, Rei. My mother. I still don't know why I finally accepted them for who they were. Maybe it's because in their own way, they supported me.  
  
My father? Most would think him a bastard for what he's done. I can't help but agree and might be the first to crucify him. But even so, I always sought his approval. Strange, isn't it? But by the end there was nothing left for me to hate except the man himself. All his actions? I had already hated them and there was no point in being angry with them anymore. And in the end, I found I couldn't be angry at just the man, for the man is just a shell without the actions.  
  
Asuka. She always insulted and pushed me. I can deal with that. It's just her way of dealing with reality and is something I can understand. She was fighting to keep her sanity just like me, though because of her pride she ended up hurting herself. I didn't want that. I wanted to protect her but she didn't want anything from anyone else except approval. And even then that approval had to be praise. Did I praise her? I think I did. I don't remember. But I do know that I was never mad at Asuka. In many ways she was just like me and thus I felt that she was important to me. I don't want to hurt her. I just want her.  
  
Misato. A mother and sister. The way she acted around the house was like a big sister, but the way she treated me and Asuka was like a mother. She tried to fill in what we had lacked our entire childhoods and I love her because of that. Though she never quite succeeded, she did try, and her best did help us. I don't know what Asuka thought but at times Misato helped me through tough times. And again I pushed her away. Is it because I can't handle someone caring for me? No, it's because I don't know how to handle someone caring for me. I owe her a lot.  
  
Rei. Did I truly know her? I doubt it. Whenever I thought I had gotten past one layer, she had another that kept me from knowing the truth. Even Rei didn't truly comprehend what she was until the end, and I can't say I did either. But she was a sister, there's no denying that. Most would consider her a freak. I consider her a person that was denied a life. Was I the only one kind to her? Maybe. I'm sure I was the only one that wanted her to be happy. But then again, that's probably because I didn't know happiness and felt she deserved it more than me.  
  
My mother. Yui Ikari. I always heard stories about her, how she was kind and gentle and full of life. I never understood what she saw in my father. But then again it would take an extraordinary person to love a person like my father. She was someone I didn't know because I never had a chance to. All I remember was a smile and that might indeed be one of my happiest memories. It is a sad thing, that. Why did I lose her when I was so young? She cared for me. That's all I know. But at least she did care.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
My name is Asuka Langley Soryu. But you should know that. I've been on the news before, hailed as a child prodigy and genius. Then again, that was mostly in Germany. Other people would probably know me as a pilot of an Evangelion. That was my pride and joy. People paid attention to me because of my skills and because they needed me. What am I saying? It's as if I actually need their attention. I don't. I can live with myself. I have all the talents I need. I'm the best at everything and anything. Until baka Shinji beat me. But that didn't matter either. I still had everything and he didn't. I wasn't a freak like Wondergirl and I was certainly more popular than Shinji. I had a right to be. My looks, my skill, my grace. I was already a stunning beauty at the age of fourteen. And yet it wasn't enough.  
  
At NERV they didn't care about beauty or looks. They cared about your sync rate. I had the highest out of all the pilots and it stayed that way. For a while. Then out of the blue Shinji beats me and he becomes their favorite. I could have beaten him again but then he did something I had thought impossible. A sync rate of 400%? Even I couldn't beat that. And he nearly died doing that. I would have given my life to be the top but if someone else beat that I wouldn't be around to beat them. It was so frustrating. My life wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to be the best at everything, someone everyone admired and envied. And now this boy comes into the spotlight and steals my glory?  
  
That's all he was. Just a boy. Then why did I care about him? Something about him kept drawing my attention. He was different from all the other boys I had known in my life. He didn't try to win my favor, he didn't even try to draw my attention. And yet I kept paying him attention. I insulted him true, but I should even have done that if he wasn't worth my time. Does that mean he was worth my time? No. He can't be. No one except Kaji is worthy of my attention! But he's dead. No, Kaji isn't dead!  
  
Who am I kidding? I have nothing to live for. EVA was my life, and I don't have EVA anymore. But do I have something to live for? Who cares for me? Only Misato and Shinji. I think they cared for me. But I don't need them. Or do I? I don't know anymore.  
  
Shinji. He was just another pilot, but better. He never complained about anything and didn't ever respond to my prods and insults. I really don't understand him. Why didn't he respond? It's not like he had any reason to put up with me. He had to have been after something, so I kept him away. I don't know what was up with him. Did he like toying with me? Baiting me? No, I did that to him. He didn't really do that to me. So what was he? An enigma. I could never understand his frame of mind. How could something so weak still be so powerful? It was another thing I never fully understood and because of that I hated him. But he and I are actually alike.  
  
Why are we alike? Oh I don't know. I've heard rumors about his past, a negligent father, a deceased mother. Kind of like my family. But I overcame those problems while that baka just let it consume him. He never rose up to meet any challenge unless someone told him to. It's just too pathetic to think about. And yet I do, I spend so much time trying to figure him out it isn't even funny. It isn't like he deserves to have me think about him. But why won't my thoughts leave him alone? What keeps drawing my attention to him? Oh how I hate him for that. And sadly enough he might actually be the best of the three stooges. Just shows that the post-Impact generation is lacking in high quality males. I really want to splatter him or something.  
  
Misato. She's okay, I guess. I don't have anything against her, wait, scratch that. That would be lying in the extreme. Here's what I dislike about here. The excessive amounts of bear she drinks, her seducing Kaji, and her mothering both me and Shinji. I don't need it and I doubt the baka deserves it. Heck, I'm pretty sure most of the men at NERV spend more time ogling her than doing their job. She has no modesty and doesn't seem to know how to display her beauty in the most proper way, unlike me. There are certain rules you have to follow when trying to get a man's attention and she doesn't use any of them. But then again, it's not like the rules worked for me.  
  
What am I saying? Nothing ever worked out just the way I wanted them to. I'm only human after all, but I strived to be more. And in doing so I ended up with nothing. When the only people you are familiar with and that know you are Misato and Shinji, well, that's pathetic. So I guess I'm pathetic too. But I'm stronger than both of them. Or am I? I once learned that the one with the greatest strength never show their strength unless they must. Shinji's strong in a way, but he never shows it. Does that mean he's stronger than me? Then what does that make me? I was always the best at everything and suddenly this idiot comes out of nowhere and beats me. I don't like him. I hate him. And yet I don't.  
  
I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka refused to look at Shinji, the same boy that had been choking her not so long ago. She gazed over the sea of LCL and did her best to ignore the big head floating there. There were a few other people around, all of them those that had returned. Now Asuka was just looking out to see if she could be the first to spot the other returnees, and trying to beat Shinji at it. It was always a competition with the two, though Shinji didn't think of it that way.  
  
The young man walked over to Asuka and sat down next to her. Asuka wanted to push him away but found that she didn't have the strength.  
  
"You hate me," Shinji said to her.  
  
Asuka opened her mouth to agree but found that nothing came out. It was as if she couldn't find it in herself to agree to such a statement. She had every reason to hate him, for taking all the attention away from him, for making her feel insignificant, for hurting her. But wait, every injury Shinji had inflicted upon her she had returned with far greater tenacity. No, she couldn't hate him.  
  
"Asuka? Why won't you speak to me?"  
  
It was too much. Asuka broke down into tears and cried. Shinji felt a stab of guilt at perhaps causing this and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Whatever I said to hurt you, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I can't cry," Asuka muttered, "I won't cry. I promised I wouldn't cry."  
  
"You don't have to cry," said Shinji, "It doesn't matter anymore. NERV is dead. EVA is dead. We're free."  
  
Asuka turned to him and screamed. "I don't want to be free! I want things to return to the way before with EVA!"  
  
"Do you really want all the pain and suffering?" Shinji asked, "I guess you were always stronger than me."  
  
Shaking her head, Asuka tried to come to terms with herself. She knew that there was no going back, no matter what she wished. Being in instrumentality had given her some insight about other people, including Shinji. She felt a little guilt but still blamed Shinji for all of her problems. It wasn't fair that everyone considered him such a big hero. Hadn't she done her part too? And now, after Shinji had helped destroy Instrumentality and allowing humanity to return to earth, the survivors considered him an even bigger hero.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Shinji," Asuka said and looked away. "I don't need you."  
  
Shinji started to stand but stopped. He turned over to Asuka and looked at her back.  
  
"I know what you went through," said Shinji, "I experienced the lives of everyone else in the world, including yours. I also remember a lot of it, and I don't buy your excuse. You might also say the experience changed me a lot. But I just want you to know this, Asuka. You don't want to be alone, and I'm here to help you if you need it."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji put the box down and looked at his apartment. It was the same one he had lived in with Misato for so long. Thoughts of his former guardian brought back a wave of sadness. Misato had died before Instrumentality and thus her soul had already left before the rest of humanity was joined. The population was slowly returning and the Japanese government was being reestablished. The government officials had made contact with survivors in many other nations and it was assumed that the human race had lost one third of its remaining population, another devastating blow. However, Shinji's actions had given humanity a chance to recover.  
  
To thank him and to apologize for launching the attack upon NERV, the Japanese government had given him the apartment and a large sum of money so he wouldn't need to worry about survival or anything. Order was slowly being restored but martial law was still in force.  
  
Shinji walked out to the balcony and looked down upon the city. The Japanese government had ordered the reconstruction of Tokyo 3, naming it Tokyo 4. He then looked up into the sky and saw the two moons of earth. NERV Headquarters and what remains there were of the NERV workers were in the new red moon. It was very close to the earth but astronomers had already assured the population that it would pose no harm to Earth. However, it was still a sight to see.  
  
There was a knock on his door and Shinji walked over. He opened it and there stood Asuka holding a box with more beside her.  
  
"Hi. I was just wondering if I could stay here."  
  
Shinji smiled and took the box from her. He then helped her carry in the rest of her stuff and unpack it. They worked silently and quickly though Asuka stole glances at him several times. Shinji's movements were quick and efficient, unlike his old unsure ways. Now it was as if Shinji had found a purpose. And who knows? Maybe she would too.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
I am not going to rewrite what Shinji and Asuka go through for the next few years. Instead we're going to jump about three years ahead and go from there. The thing is, I'm tired of writing of their emotional development right after Third Impact. If you really need something to fill in the gap, consider this a continuation of Recrudesce of Evangelion. And as to that fic, well, consider it to be dead for a while to come. And, uh, how old is Mari, Toji's younger sister?  
  
Z98 


	2. Call of Destiny

Uh, make the jump ten years instead. I made a few mistakes in the notes in the prologue. If anyone needs the emotional development that takes place in between those six years, it's something similar to Recru of EVA, but not the same. There are some serious divergences. Also, the prologue was meant to be disjointed. All it did was offer a glimpse, nothing else. It wasn't meant to develop anything. Besides, I didn't actually try to do any cleaning up after I had finished the draft.  
  
Reprise of Humanity  
  
Chapter 1: Call of Destiny  
  
The JA unit fired its jets a few more time before finally landing on the airfield. One of the new JA-Delta models, it was based on the second design the Japanese military had created. Sleeker than the original JA- Beta, the Delta had machine railguns mounted on its two arms and armor plating covered most of its body, including its legs. This eliminated any potential problems with enemies shooting at the weak points. But the greatest improvement was in its armaments. It had two missile launchers mounted on its back with a large positron cannon in between. The cannon was one of the greatest developments of the Japanese military and very similar to the positron artillery used to destroy the 5th Angel. Though not as powerful, it was still more than enough to destroy any target other humans might build. The JA still looked like a dinosaur without a tail and there had been extensive modification to the head as well. Originally the thing looked very ugly but now it had a T-Rex like head. There was an outline for a mouth that actually did exist, which hid another smaller positron cannon, and two green eyes. A great deal of sensory equipment was packed in behind them and the eyes acted as lenses for several of them. All this added up to a very well equipped combat walker, capable of flight and tight maneuvers. It was also semi-amphibious and had a new control system installed.  
  
The neuro-link system was based off of the EVA's pilot system but did not require any kind of sync rate. Having a sync rate actually seemed to improve performance and reaction time but it wasn't needed.  
  
The walker lowered itself and came to a rest inside a massive hanger. It was lowered on an elevator and several vehicles towed the JA into its parking space next to three others. When it came to a rest the cockpit opened and the pilot jumped down. Removing his helmet, the young man of twenty-one was quite handsome. He had a serious look in his dark eyes and yet they seemed to have this spark in them. He was probably a good inch or so taller than the average man and had finally toned muscles, though nothing bordering on serious bulk. His hair was cut short and straightforward and there was nothing seriously distinguishing him from any other young man in the world.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari."  
  
Shinji Ikari turned his head and saw one of his fellow pilots, Mana Kirishima. Her hair had grown longer and fell to her waist now, despite the persistence of the developer's of the JA claiming that long hair was a hindrance when piloting. Her pale green eyes hadn't changed much but they were brighter now. She walked up to him and handed him a folder and then planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I see the test-run was successful," she said.  
  
"The JA performs well," said Shinji, "It's almost as responsive as an EVA."  
  
"Oh, stop with the it's almost as responsive, almost as powerful, almost as effective," Mana said tiredly, "The JA will never be an EVA so just drop it."  
  
Shinji smiled at his girlfriend and took her hand. "Sorry. Old memories."  
  
The two walked out of the hanger and into a large military complex. The base was outside of Tokyo 4 and acted like as a test and storage facility for the newest weapons the JSSDF was designing and building. Again Tokyo was built to accommodate the people that worked at a top secret military installation, but this time the government had also placed their heat in the well defended citadel. And this time, instead of having an UN operation running in their country, the Japanese government controlled the going-on of Tokyo 4.  
  
"The UN's been grumbling about the Japanese government not sharing all of its resources," said Mana, "There's talk of a demonstration of the JA's abilities. Some of the ministers think it might give the UN some pause."  
  
"We aren't the only ones keeping secrets from the United Nations," said Shinji, "What about the Chinese government? I heard they're making progress in creating a new pulse detonation engine."  
  
"And it's something we could use," said Mana, "Conventional jet engines do have their limits."  
  
The current political climate in the world was surprisingly stable, considering all of the countries that had started to challenge the authority of the UN Security Council. The leading challenger was actually the United States, who still held a great deal of influence over the Council. The faction that still supported the UN was Germany, a major superpower now and close allies with Great Britain, another permanent member of the Security Council. However, the US also had the support of Russia so the playing field was more or less level. China was starting to edge towards the US side but was now negotiating a deal in which they would share their new pulse detonation engine.  
  
"Which way do you think Japan will swing?" Shinji asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Probably with the United Nations," said Mana, "Currently we want some of the technology the UN is holding onto. I mean, when you joined the Japanese military you brought along a bunch of stuff from NERV, but we still need access to the UN's space force."  
  
That was true enough. After the reconstruction had been more or less completed in most of the industrialized nations, the UN had rebuilt and repaired its fleet of space cruisers. Each one was about the size of a destroyer and there were currently ten of them. At least three of them were up in space at the moment, being used to watch the skies and the earth. There were also plans to build three orbital platforms in preparation for a massive effort to colonize the moon and Mars.  
  
Doors opened into the lockers and the two went their separate ways. Shinji stripped and took a quick shower before changing back into his normal uniform. Despite his quickness, Mana was already waiting for him outside.  
  
"How is it that you always beat me?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm a girl," Mana said cheerfully, "I'm supposed to be neater and faster than you."  
  
"Right."  
  
Shinji wrapped an arm around her waist and the two walked out to the briefing room. General Terakata of the Japanese Tactical Directorate was waiting for them. He was the one that had begun the JA project so long ago and finally everyone was coming to fruition.  
  
Both pilots saluted. "Reporting as ordered, sir!"  
  
"At ease, lieutenants," said Terakata, "And take a seat."  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
The two sat down and waited for the general to speak.  
  
"The General Staff has asked me when I can start deploying the JA-Delta," Terakata began, "As you well know, the Delta is an excellent combat unit and because of that the UN wants us to utilize it to assist in peacekeeping operations."  
  
"What kind of operations would these be?" Shinji asked.  
  
"The Middle East is still a mess and the UN troops are having trouble attacking terrorist camps. They're very well dug in and have armor support. Now with the Delta, that wouldn't even be of consideration. As things stand, I'm ready to tell them that we can launch this mission. The question is whether the two of you feel ready to go on such an operation."  
  
"We're ready to go," Mana answered after she saw Shinji nod. "But are we only deploying two units?"  
  
"Yes. You and Lieutenant Ikari are the better pilots so of course any deployment assignment would go to you unless you so refuse."  
  
Shinji shrugged. "We have no reason to refuse. When do we move out?"  
  
"At the latest, two weeks. I suggest you rest while you can. Once in Iran, you'll be facing some very uncomfortable conditions."  
  
"As uncomfortable as survival training?" Mana asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
This drew a smile from Terakata. "I wouldn't know. But be careful. Iran is hostile territory and I don't know how much support the UN forces can give you. A maintenance and security team will accompany you but that's it. We can't send any more troops."  
  
"Understood," said Shinji.  
  
The two saluted once more and left the room. The JAs were ready for deployment but neither of them had actually killed anyone before. Now they were going into a war.  
  
"So you really think we're ready?" Mana asked once the doors closed.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," said Shinji, "Shooting simulations is one thing. Shooting real people is another entirely."  
  
"You've come a long way from that shy little boy I once knew," Mana said to him. "Maybe you'll come even farther after we come back."  
  
Shinji grinned and kissed Mana again. "Maybe we don't have to wait until I come back."  
  
Mana giggled and let Shinji carry her off to their quarters.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"The Security Council conveys its gratitude to the Nation of Japan for lending us the use of the JA-Delta units," said Secretary General Modal Hernandez. "However, if the United States had been willing to commit even one division of its armored forces and supporting air units, we would have finished off these terrorists long ago."  
  
"These incidents in the Middle East is of no concern to the United States," said Michael Hayracks, "We committed forces to putting down three incidents in the Middle East and are tired of seeing our troops go to waste. You have promised us three times that once our forces were committed the terrorist threat would be quashed, but has this happened? No! Therefore we see no reason to even consider assisting the United Nations on another futile 'peacekeeping mission,' as you call them."  
  
"If we do not keep the peace, then who will?" the German representative, Gerhard Luther asked, "It's quite simple. The United Nations is the only organization equipped with the logistical support to operate all over the world and thus we need it to ensure that Earth doesn't fall into total anarchy again."  
  
"If I remember correctly, an UN agency called NERV nearly ended the world," said Hayracks, "I see no reason why the UN should even be trusted."  
  
"Back then the United Nations was being manipulated by an organization known as Seele," said Hernandez, "We had no way of knowing our actions would have caused Third Impact."  
  
"And how do we know the UN isn't being manipulated now?" Hayracks demanded.  
  
"How do we know the US isn't trying to manipulate the UN for its own goals?" Luther countered, "There is no point to this bickering and I suggest we get onto more pressing matters. One of them is the reformation of NERV."  
  
"The reformation of an agency that nearly destroyed humanity is unacceptable," said Hayracks, "You're insane for wanting to revive such an organization."  
  
"We are looking at a very serious issue," Hernandez interrupted, "Now, I will go through the background information one more time. With the advancement of biotechnology and cybernetics, we have found that we require a central authority in this issue. Our current agencies are all inadequate but if we bring back an organization that was heavily involved in biotechnology, we can bring the various research projects under one authority."  
  
Hayracks slammed his fist on his table. "The United States will not accept the reinstitution of NERV! I have authorization from the president to veto any resolution that would reactivate NERV."  
  
"There are other concerns," Hernandez said sternly, "We have reason to believe that several terrorist cells are developing biological weapons. NERV would also be tasked to using what intelligence we gather to create treatments, cures, even something to destroy these diseases. Also, several private corporations are preparing to patent some new cybernetics technology without our approval. We need to bring them under our control immediately before that technology is put to use in harmful ways."  
  
"So the UN is turning into a socialist organization now?" Hayracks sneered, "Either way, the US will veto any such resolution."  
  
"As the Secretary General, Mr. Hernandez has the right to overrule such a veto," said the Chinese representative, Jing Lao. "It was part of the emergency act the Security Council passed after Second Impact. And I can assure Mr. Hernandez that the People's Republic of China will support him on such an action. Also, you have hardly been polite in your objections to the actions of the UN. I would like to know why you are so opposed to reforming NERV."  
  
"Call it common sense," said Hayrack, "Would I want to recreate an organization that most people know of as something that nearly destroyed the world? It would be a public relations nightmare."  
  
"Not if we choose the right person to head this new organization," said Hernandez.  
  
That drew looks from the gathered delegates. Few people had if any had enough public goodwill to make NERV lose its dark history, and anyone who did probably wouldn't want to risk losing that goodwill by trying.  
  
"And who would this person be?" asked Lao.  
  
"Dr. Asuka Langley Soryu," Luther answered for the Secretary General. "She has been in charge of the former German NERV Branch for two years now and would be up to the challenge of reconstructing NERV. Also, she was a former EVA pilot and thus one of the people that fought against the initiation of Third Impact. Thus more people will be willing to trust her judgment about the future of NERV."  
  
Hayracks considered it and nodded. "Perhaps. However, we shall just have to see how well she handles this. The US government will still not allow the NERV First Branch to be reopened until Dr. Soryu proves that she is capable of handling the responsibilities of NERV."  
  
"Now we must decide where to place NERV headquarters," said Hernandez, "As our representative from the United States has said that his government will not allow NERV to be on their land for the time being, the choice falls between Japan and Germany. Both held the former NERV branches and Tokyo 3 was formally NERV's command center."  
  
"The Japanese government has no objections to NERV Command being relocated to Germany," said Hiroshi Sato, the Japanese representative. "Currently Tokyo 4 is home to many workers for our military research and development base outside the city, so we have no wish for NERV moving in just yet. We also would like to see how Dr. Soryu does before we allow the construction of a NERV Branch in Japan."  
  
"Perfectly acceptable," said Hernandez, "We understand your, reluctance, to allow NERV back into your country, especially after that fiasco at the end of the Angel Wars."  
  
The 'fiasco' was the massacre the Japanese Special Forces had launched inside NERV. It had taken a great deal of effort by the UN, for they had ordered the attack, and the Japanese government, for they had carried it out, to regain the trust of the average citizen all around the world. The forgiveness of Asuka Langley Soryu and Shinji Ikari had helped greatly, and the monument the Japanese government had erected helped some more.  
  
"Shall we notify Dr. Soryu of her new position?" Luther asked.  
  
Hernandez nodded. "Dr. Soryu is the perfect choice. She is well educated in biotechnology, genealogy, and quantum physics. But there is another matter. The Japanese military developed and built several bipedal assault units, which you call the JA. The JA-Alpha was a failure but the JA-Beta was a success. Now you have developed the JA-Delta and have agreed to lend us it in the Middle East for pacification operations. Is there any chance your military is willing to supply the United Nations Air Force with the designs for these machines?"  
  
"Unlikely," said Sato, "Our JA units were developed using Japanese money and unless we are given something in return the Japanese government sees no reason to release the plans of such a powerful weapon."  
  
"We are willing to trade other technologies for it," said Hayrack, "The Chinese government is willing to share their new pulse-detonation engine with the UN and we would gladly give you copies of the plans and actual engines. There is also the matter of the promising work being done on artificial muscles and nervous systems in the US."  
  
"I shall convey the request to my government," Sato replied, "but I can make no promises."  
  
"As long as we have candidates, we will be fine," said Hernandez, "What about Shinji Ikari? If Dr. Soryu declines our offer, we need other possibilities."  
  
The Japanese representative shook his head. "I seriously doubt Lieutenant Shinji Ikari would be interested in assuming a position his father held. Besides, he's happy with his life right now and probably doesn't want to change."  
  
"That's fine. However, do we have any other candidates for the position of commander in chief of NERV if Dr. Soryu refuses?" Hernandez asked.  
  
Unfortunately, the rest of the candidates suggested were all chosen for political reasons. Hernandez sighed. He hoped Dr. Soryu would accept the position, or Lieutenant Ikari would if she didn't.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Shinji."  
  
Opening his eyes, Shinji saw that they were preparing to land in Bangalore. They would fuel up and join up with another group of transports carrying troops and equipment to the Middle East.  
  
"Are you going to stay on board?" Mana asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't really see any reason to walk around the airport."  
  
"You're no fun. Why don't we go stretch our legs? It would do you some good."  
  
Shinji was about to decline but Mana pulled him up and pushed him out. Some of the other troops chuckled at seeing their superior being henpecked.  
  
"Wait until you guys actually get girlfriends," Shinji shot back.  
  
This caused all of them to burst out into laughter.  
  
Mana looped her arm through Shinji's and walked with him around the airport. They got something to eat and sat down at a table when someone on the TV caught Shinji's attention. It was the half-leaf that was the symbol of NERV.  
  
"Shinji? What's wrong?"  
  
Mana followed his gaze and gasped when she saw the TV.  
  
"Excuse me, can you turn it up?"  
  
The bartender understood English so he upped the volume. The report was speaking in English with Indian subtitles flowing at the bottom of the screen.  
  
"And so it is official. The United Nations Security Council has passed Resolution 5820, reinstituting the NERV organization. This highly controversial decision comes at a time when the United Nations is struggling to maintain its control over several nations that are attempting to assert their sovereignty. Also, the candidates for the position of commander in chief of NERV includes two well known personalities that were part of NERV, Shinji Ikari and Dr. Asuka Langley Soryu. Mr. Ikari faded into obscurity and later was rumored to have joined the Japanese Special Self-Defense Force, while Dr. Soryu continued her education in advanced biotechnology, high energy physics, and several other theoretical fields. She made several important contributions to perfecting nuclear fusion and developed cybernetic attachments for people who lost an arm or leg.  
  
"There are also rumors regarding Mr., excuse me, Lieutenant Ikari, is heavily involved in the Japanese JA project. Now there isn't much information about it but it apparently was an attempt that the Japanese military launched to try to find a more cost-effective way to fight Angels. We currently do not know much about Project: JA but we will bring our viewers any information we can."  
  
Shinji stood up immediately. "Let's go."  
  
"But the-"  
  
"We can eat it on the plane, but we have to get out of here now before reporters track us down."  
  
Mana nodded and got a bag from the counter. They put their food inside and quickly walked away back to their plane. Unfortunately for them reporters had apparently figured out they were in the airport and were also headed for the plane.  
  
"Run!"  
  
The two dashed over and got in just before the reporters caught sight of them. That set them off and they tried to get Shinji's attention.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari! Lieutenant Ikari! Please, a word! What do you think about the UN selecting you as candidate of NERV? Lieutenant!"  
  
Inside several of the guards met Shinji.  
  
"Sergeant, make sure those people do not get in here," Shinji ordered, "Push them back and prepare to lift off once we've refueled. How long will that be?"  
  
"Five more minutes."  
  
"Then get on it!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The guards took out their rifles and moved out of the plane. They pushed the reporters back but allowed airport security to take care of the job once they arrived. Inside the plane Shinji sat back and tried to finish his lunch.  
  
"Just when my life is peaceful and going well the UN pulls a stunt like this," he muttered.  
  
"Maybe it'll turn out to be a good thing," Mana suggested, "Maybe you were meant to take control of NERV and undo the evils that your father committed."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "No good can come out of reestablishing NERV for any reason. It was founded to destroy the human race and its purpose probably won't change."  
  
"But consider everything you know! You would be perfect to remake NERV in your own image!"  
  
Shinji thought about it but shook his head no again. Mana was one of the few people who knew he held the collective knowledge of humanity within his mind. How it remained there without exploding was beyond him but he had used it to further the JA Project and several other projects Research and Development were working on. The General Staff knew of Shinji's abilities but they had kept everything classified. It was also rumored that Shinji would be on the fast track to promotion once he gained a bit more practical experience in the field.  
  
"You really should think about it," said Mana.  
  
"The data for a lot of the Angel research still remain," said Shinji, "and I'm pretty sure that's what Asuka has been working on for quite some time now. The only reason they would reestablish NERV would be because they made some kind of discovery that scares them. Or another discovery that gives them some kind of hope. Either way, I'm not going to be involved with an organization that ended up killing two people who acted as my surrogate parents, forced me to maim my best friend, and stripped my sister of her life."  
  
Mana wrapped an arm around him and leaned against his chest.  
  
"Maybe that's why you need to go back," she said, "To make peace with those memories. Besides, don't you want to be famous? To clear your family's name? The Ikari name is your mother's, not your father's. He was the one who tarnished it. Shouldn't you try to fix that?"  
  
Shinji sighed and took Mana into his arms. "I've never told you this, but my mother was the one who began the Human Instrumentality Project. In a way, neither of them were that good. My mother was willing to end the world for me. And I know, you're going to say that just showed how much she loved me, but I cannot forgive either of them for making such a decision. So at the moment, I don't think I can do anything to make that name mean something to me again."  
  
Mana nodded and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry Shinji. I didn't know."  
  
"Lieutenant, we're ready to take off."  
  
"Then get us out of here," Shinji ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You really don't like reporters, do you?" Mana asked.  
  
"Of course not. Reporters don't care about the convenience of the people they keep bothering. There was a time when reporters were after the truth, but these days reporters are no better than politicians and bureaucrats."  
  
"Now that seems a little harsh," Mana commented.  
  
Shinji shrugged. "That's just how I feel. How long before we reach Iran?"  
  
"Four more hours," said Mana, "So we have time to catch a quick nap."  
  
"Good, cause I'm pretty sure life is going to suck again once we touch down."  
  
"You expect more reporters?"  
  
"That, and Muslims don't exactly treat women the same way we do," Shinji added.  
  
"Oh."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Dr. Soryu, there's a phone call for you on line 8"  
  
"I'll be there in a sec."  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu had grown into quite a lovely young lady in the past ten years. She adjusted her glasses and stood up from the microscope. Under her lab coat she wore a long skirt and a white shirt and did her best to remain modest. Unlike Misato, she had an appreciation for her body. Her assistant went back to work while Asuka walked out of the lab. The facility was the most modern anywhere in Germany and one of the best in the world. Research in biotechnology, genealogy, and a little into fusion technology. She picked up the phone outside the lab and pressed for line 8.  
  
"This is Dr. Soryu."  
  
"Dr. Soryu, this is Dr. Donitz. I just got a call from the Foreign Ministry and apparently you have been selected as a candidate for NERV."  
  
"NERV? They've reestablished it?"  
  
"Almost. They still have to choose a location for the new NERV headquarters and choose a commander and right now you are their top choice. Also, NERV headquarters will most likely be in Germany since both the Japanese and American governments are reluctant to have anything to do with NERV until it's demonstrated that NERV is under control."  
  
"Why me? Why not Shinji? He's even more qualified than me to take over NERV and I'm sure he would want a chance to clear his family's name."  
  
"Apparently Lieutenant Ikari is also a candidate but he's after you. The UN Security Council has reason to believe that he has personal objections to taking such a position. However, they do wish for one of you to take control of NERV. It would give NERV a better image at first."  
  
Asuka sighed. "So my selection is purely because of political reasons?"  
  
"Hardly. Your academic record is superb and your accomplishments in biotechnology have not been overlooked. That is why you are the perfect candidate in their eyes."  
  
There was certainly some truth behind that. After returning to Germany eight years ago Asuka had joined the Berlin Institute of Science and had developed a theory regarding the future of human evolution. One thing led to another and she was quickly given a grant to pursue another theory she had about the nerve connections within the human body. She managed to decode most of the chemical and electrical signals the brain emitted and won a Nobel Prize for that. Now she was pursuing more research into the technology behind the EVAs for they seemed to be linked to the future of humanity's evolution.  
  
"I will accept if Shinji doesn't want the appointment," said Asuka.  
  
"Is that your official response?" Donitz asked.  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Very well. Oh, Asuka, there are going to be a lot of reporters wanting to talk to you about this. Should we keep them out?"  
  
"Yes. You know I can't stand reporters."  
  
"Just checking. Well, keep up the good work and I'll relay your response upstairs."  
  
Asuka hung up the phone and went back to work. There was no point in wasting time.  
  
"What was that about?" her assistant asked.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Uh, I had a bunch of notes for this chapter but I'm struggling to remember them. Oh yeah. Obviously Shinji and Asuka separated but we'll see some interesting developments before the end of the story. Or even halfway. Believe me on that one. And as of now, all other fanfics are on hold, though my original story is going to keep going. And as I've begged many times before, PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT ON FICTIONPRESS.COM!!!!!!!!! It's called Gathering of Force by the way.  
  
Z98 


	3. Return to the Past

A few things. One reviewer said that the UN doesn't work that way and doesn't work that fast. Obviously today that is true enough but any bureaucracy can overcome its red tape to move quickly if it most. Even the United States managed that, though that was the invasion of Afghanistan after September 11. Therefore, after another major disaster and with the problems they still face, they have to move fast to keep up with things. Also, they would need someone in charge, not just a committee, so I gave the Secretary General full power, more or less. It is limited in some ways but someone in his position must be able to do things and not be questioned that much.  
  
Chapter 2: Return to the Past  
  
Shinji looked out the window of the plane and saw a large crowd being held out of the military airstrip. It was pretty obvious they were all reporters with all those microphones and cameras around. Dozens of very serious looking guards with rifles kept them back and Shinji was glad for that. When the door opened he and Mana were hit by a wave of humidity and heat. It made him glad he was wearing just a shirt and pants. Mana had chosen to go with her standard issue skirts, though they seemed too short in Shinji's opinion.  
  
The two walked down and met the colonel waiting for them. The two saluted and followed him. As they walked they exchanged introductions.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you," the Arab colonel said, "I am Colonel Abdul Herain and will act as your guide for this operation. You will report to me and my commanding officer, General Taylor Williams. You'll find him to be an agreeable man and very intelligent.  
  
"Are you his deputy?" Shinji asked.  
  
"No. I'm simply the commander of the Arab force in Iran and it was decided that you would be part of our outfit. How long will you be joining us?"  
  
"We have deployment orders for two months," said Shinji, "After that we return to Japan to undergo debriefing and our machines will go into a full maintenance cycle. If the UN requests further support, the other two pilots will probably come with their machines."  
  
Abdul nodded. "All of us appreciate your presence here. The Iranian radicals are well equipped with armor but I'm sure your JA-Deltas will be able to handle them without any problems."  
  
"One would hope so," said Mana, "They've been tested and the weapons are very advanced."  
  
"You must be Lieutenant Kirishima. I've read up on both of your records. Both of you have a very interesting history."  
  
"From the looks of it, the reporters seem to think so too," Shinji commented dryly.  
  
"Yes well, don't worry about them," Abdul assured them, "We'll keep them from getting to you and any that dare trespass into the officer's quarters are going to anger not just the Japanese government but also the militaries of several other nations. That and they would be charged with espionage."  
  
"I doubt that will hold all of them," said Shinji, "The more experienced ones will figure out some way."  
  
"Indeed," Abdul agreed, "Please get in. We're going to meet General Williams immediately."  
  
The Humvees left the airfield immediately and roared past the crowds of reporters. The three were in the second to last of the vehicles and quickly made their way to a large military base half a mile from the airstrip. There was another crowd of reporters but they failed to get any closer to Shinji. When he stepped out of the vehicle apparently someone saw him and soon all of the reporters were shouting in his direction. The trio quickly ducked into the building and let the doors shut out all the noise outside.  
  
"So how many reporters did you have before my arrival was announced?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Actually, most of the new arrivals were because word got out that the Japanese government was going to lend us the JA-Deltas and they wanted a glimpse of it," Abdul answered, "But as I said, don't worry too much. We'll make sure they don't bother the two of you. So do the two of you want separate rooms or will you share?"  
  
"We'll share," Mana answered for both of them.  
  
"Very well. And do not worry about offending me," said Abdul, "I may be a Muslim but in my opinion God created men and women to be equals."  
  
"Thanks," said Mana, "Are you married, Colonel?"  
  
Abdul shook his head. "Like many men in the army, I simply do not have the time to settle down and raise a family. But the two of you are both in the military and I hope God blesses your relationship."  
  
"Thank you," said Shinji.  
  
They came to the general's office and walked in.  
  
"General Williams, I have brought Lieutenant Ikari and Lieutenant Kirishima."  
  
"Very good colonel. Dismissed."  
  
Abdul saluted and walked out.  
  
"Have a seat," said Williams.  
  
The two complied and Williams turned around and looked at them. He could be considered an old man, clearly in his late fifties if not early sixties. He had ruffled brown hair but his blue eyes were still clear and sharp.  
  
"I've heard a great deal about both of you, though only Lieutenant Ikari has actually faced real combat conditions. Both of you have been briefed with the basics behind our current situation but a few things were left out. The situation is a lot more desperate than most people believe. Even with reconstruction doing well this military venture is still straining the UN's resources and thus we have to end it quickly."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Mana asked.  
  
"One final strike to destroy the strength of the Iranian militants. We need to bleed them white."  
  
"And how do we play any role in this?" Shinji asked.  
  
"You will provide most of the muscle as I don't have the resources to do such a campaign. I hope that's acceptable."  
  
Shinji looked at Mana and nodded. "We can do it."  
  
"Very well. For now I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow we'll hold a formal briefing session. Colonel Abdul will show you to your quarters."  
  
The two saluted and left the office. Abdul was waiting outside for them.  
  
"So what do you think of the general?" he asked.  
  
"He's certainly ambitious," said Mana.  
  
"And also hiding something," Shinji added.  
  
"Oh? What makes you say that?" Mana asked.  
  
"His eyes. I don't like them."  
  
Suddenly a private appeared and ran up to them.  
  
"Excuse me Lieutenant Ikari, but this came for you."  
  
Shinji looked over the message and handed it back to the private.  
  
"Tell them I said no."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Dr. Soryu? There's another call for you."  
  
Asuka sighed and stopped her work. How was she to get anything accomplished if she kept getting interrupted? She picked the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Dr. Soryu. I have wonderful news. Well, don't know if you consider it wonderful, but Lieutenant Ikari has rejected the UN's offer and now you have been selected as commander of NERV!"  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess that is good news."  
  
"You are to pack immediately and a plane will be waiting to take you to New York."  
  
"What? So soon?"  
  
"Of course! You will be given the necessary information on the way."  
  
"Hold on, I still have work to do!" Asuka nearly screamed, "And I'm not about to just drop everything and disappear! Either you find a replacement worthy of my position or I'm going to stay here and find one myself!"  
  
"Okay, okay," said Asuka's boss, "I actually did find someone that I think you'll like, so calm down. His name is Michael Bykers."  
  
"I've heard of him," said Asuka, "He seems pretty smart."  
  
"So he'll do?" Donitz asked hopefully.  
  
"Fine. I'll get going."  
  
"And Asuka, remember us little people when you're almighty."  
  
Asuka slammed the receiver onto the phone.  
  
And that was how she had ended up on a plane over the Atlantic Ocean. She looked out the window and saw the reflections of the sun on the clouds. It was just peeking over the horizon as red light bathed the world.  
  
"Dr. Soryu, breakfast is ready."  
  
Asuka nodded and the attendant gave her a plate with some German sauerkraut and a few other European dishes. He also poured a glass of French wine and then walked away to let her eat in peace.  
  
This was it. Asuka had worked hard to revive NERV and now she was being placed in charge of the organization. As a sign of her new position she was given one of the new 7F7 planes the United States Boeing company had built. Instead of jet engines the plane had two magnetic field generators under their wings. It was another piece of new technology that had been developed, this one by the Americans. It worked by creating a magnetic field opposite to that of the earth and used it to levitate and fly. The plane was also very comfortable and had a small gym, dining room, bedroom, and a kind of den/office. Everything Asuka would need to run NERV while away was basically stuffed into the plane. As this 7F7 was also for the NERV commander, it also had a point defense laser system.  
  
Asuka tasted the sauerkraut and found that it was excellent. Well, what else could be expected? Important political officials always got good food and nice places to live while at least half the world still lived in poverty. But then again, she wasn't complaining. Having a position like hers did have its perks.  
  
"Dr. Soryu, we will be arriving in New York in one hour," the captain said over the intercom.  
  
That was good news. Even in a plane as comfortable as hers flying could be tiring. She quickly finished her meal and waited for the plane to land.  
  
At the airport she could see both groups of protestors and supporters. Some were holding signs saying 'Death to NERV' while others held banners saying 'We believe in you Asuka.' It was pretty heady stuff but considering the controversy behind reinstituting NERV, it wasn't unexpected. She was quickly escorted to one of the limos waiting by the plane and the vehicles left for the Plaza Hotel. There Asuka was shown into the presidential suite and left alone.  
  
What few things she had brought with her she quickly unpacked. Even after all that time living with Shinji after Third Impact, she never learned now to cook as well as he did. Instead she called down to room service and had a meal brought up. After that Asuka took a long bath and fell asleep the moment she hit her bed.  
  
The next day brought about a lot of mayhem. It almost seemed as if the UN didn't know how to get things organized now that she was here. She was driven to the UN building and shown into the General Assembly. Applause greeted her as Asuka walked in. Secretary General Modal Hernandez came forward and shook Asuka's hand.  
  
"Dr. Soryu, it is a pleasure to meet you again."  
  
"The same here, Mr. Hernandez," said Asuka, "I see that the Security Council finally agreed to my proposal."  
  
"Yes. It took quite some time to convince the other members of the Council it was necessary," said Hernandez, "But come, the General Assembly wants to hear what you have to say."  
  
Hernandez led Asuka up to the podium and then sat down. Strangely enough, Asuka had Shinji to thank for preparing her for this day. Even before she finally left him, Shinji still wasn't that good at making speeches or speaking in public in general. But she knew it would be important to be able to convey your ideas to a lot of people so she used Shinji as a practice audience. That usually worked well but from time to time Shinji was too timid to point out an error of hers. After a while she managed to get him to spill on any problems she had. But then, that also became tiresome as Shinji had a great deal of knowledge in his head and he could find a lot of faults.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the United Nations General Assembly," Asuka began, "I thank you today for selecting me as the new commander of NERV. I know many of you hold grievances against the organization for it once nearly destroyed the world. However, do not hold it against the people and the name. NERV was founded to give the world hope in its own way, a hope that people rejected, a hope that I myself rejected. However, this time, let's provide a hope that people will accept and cherish."  
  
Her speech was received with a great deal of enthusiasm as the representatives stood and applauded and cheered. Hernandez stood and walked up to the podium.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Soryu. Your message indeed fills us with hope that you will be able to deliver on your promise. You will have the full support of the United Nations and all the countries behind us."  
  
The two shook hands again and Asuka took her seat next to the British representative on the Security Council.  
  
"Now we must move onto the next part of this meeting," said Hernandez, "The question now before us is where NERV headquarters is to be placed. Japan held the original command center for NERV and its current facility located outside and in Tokyo 4 are more than adequate for moving NERV there but the Japanese government has objections to this. I now ask the Japanese ambassador to tell us what they are."  
  
Hernandez walked back to his seat while the Japanese ambassador, Hiroshi Sato, came forward.  
  
"As I have already informed the Security Council, the Japanese SSDF and military have invested a fortune in constructing the new Tokyo 4. Outside the city is a large air force base that is completely filled and thus we do not wish for NERV to move back in. Rebuilding these facilities somewhere else would cost a great deal of money and resources. Also, the Germany NERV Branch is far better suited to be the new NERV headquarters. The German government has not made too many modifications to their Branch, as my government has. It is also just a research center that Dr. Soryu has been running and as the new NERV is to be a research institution, I believe it is fitting for it to remain in Germany."  
  
Sato then waited while the other representatives talked amongst themselves.  
  
"Why is the Japanese government so unwilling to allow NERV back into its borders?" the Russian representative, Vladimir Kurks.  
  
"We are not unwilling to allow NERV back in," said Sato, "We are simply unwilling to allow NERV take over one of our largest military bases. That base is vital to the defense and future of the Japanese nation so therefore you can see our reluctance to allow any other organization take hold of it."  
  
"As things stands, the UN would have no legal right to utilize such a base anyways," Asuka suddenly said, "Each nation within the UN is allowed to have one major military base outside the control of the UN and the facilities outside and in Tokyo 4 is Japan's. However, the German NERV Branch is still technically UN property and territory and thus is better suited anyways."  
  
"Dr. Soryu, I'm impressed," said Sato, "You seem to be very well informed about the current international laws."  
  
"My duty as NERV's commander would require that I have knowledge of international laws," Asuka replied courteously.  
  
"True enough," Sato agreed.  
  
"But why Germany?" the Chinese ambassador asked, "China, Russia, and England could all act as bases for NERV command."  
  
"Russia has no objections to Germany acting as NERV command's host nation," said Kurks.  
  
"What about England?" Lao asked.  
  
"His majesties government also sees no reason to object to Germany's selection."  
  
"Is there any reason the Chinese government would want to play host to NERV command?" Hernandez asked.  
  
"The Chinese government feels that we could provide better facilities and personnel for the new NERV command," said Lao, "As things stand, China has more resources at hand than Germany and certain expenses could be avoided if NERV command was stationed in China."  
  
"Avoided indeed," Asuka muttered, "This entire decision was politically motivated."  
  
"Of course it is," the British ambassador whispered to Asuka, "The Chinese government obviously wants to hold a great deal of influence over NERV."  
  
Asuka turned on her microphone and spoke. "I'm afraid that putting NERV command in China is out of the question. The reasons behind this is that China simply doesn't have the equipment needed to run some of the projects NERV will begin once it is formed. While it may have a great deal of resources, China still doesn't have the biotechnology industry to truly support us."  
  
"But Japan has mad great advancement in that area," said Lao, "It would be a simple matter to get the equipment my country doesn't have from Japan."  
  
"Unfortunately it would take too long to set up," said Asuka, "It took the German government two years to finish construction of the new biotech facilities I needed to conduct some of the research NERV will be continuing. The German facilities are already set up and we could begin our projects immediately."  
  
"Well, that is true enough, but how long would it take to set up the labs with nearly unlimited resources?" Lao asked.  
  
"A year," said Asuka, "That was my projection for the German government when they said how long it would take to build everything if they provided me with nearly unlimited funds."  
  
Apparently Asuka's preparation caught the Chinese ambassador by surprise. He simply nodded and sat down.  
  
"The Chinese government retracts its offer," he said.  
  
"Then is there any other objections to the Federal German Republic acting as the host nation of the new NERV headquarters?" Hernandez asked.  
  
This time no one came forward. Hernandez then nodded.  
  
"Very well. With the reestablishment of NERV, its command center is to be centered at the Hamburg facilities in Germany. Now we must turn to the matter of other NERV Branches. At the moment we only have one location for NERV. The Security Council has decided that besides NERV headquarters there will be five other branches, each located in a different country. As the Chinese government was so eager to host NERV command, are they willing to host a NERV Branch?"  
  
"Of course," said Lao, "The Chinese government would be pleased to host a NERV Branch. Our facilities outside of Shanghai could be converted. Even if it takes a year, we can set up the NERV Branch there."  
  
"Thank you. What other nations would be willing to host a NERV Branch?" Hernandez asked.  
  
"The Russian government would be willing to set up a NERV Branch outside of Moscow," said Kurks, "We are close to Europe and could easily obtain the equipment needed to build up a NERV Branch."  
  
"Very well," said Hernandez, "Are there any objections?"  
  
There were none.  
  
"What about the United States and Japan?" the Brazilian ambassador asked, "Both have the technology to build the facilities needed for a Branch and the United States has enough resources to do it at their own expense if needed."  
  
This time Hayracks stood. "The United States government feels that it cannot host a NERV Branch until Dr. Soryu proves she is able to handle the responsibilities of running NERV. We hold nothing against the good doctor but at the moment the US is occupied with other matters."  
  
"Then shall we reserve one of the bases for the US?" Hernandez asked.  
  
"You may do that if you wish."  
  
"This decision ultimately goes to Dr. Soryu," said Hernandez, "As she is commander of NERV."  
  
Asuka nodded. "This is acceptable for the moment."  
  
"And what of Japan?" said Hernandez, "Even if it does not wish to host NERV command, would you be willing to allow the construction of another NERV Branch somewhere else in the country?"  
  
"The Japanese government would also like to see how Dr. Soryu does," said Sato, "We have no objections if NERV wishes to build a Branch in our country, but we choose the time when they may."  
  
"That is also acceptable," said Asuka, "but I do have a request."  
  
"And that would be?" asked Sato.  
  
"I would like Lieutenant Ikari to head the Japanese NERV Branch or become my second in command."  
  
That caused murmurs to ripple throughout the assembly. It was well known that Shinji Ikari had rejected the Security Council's offer to be commander of NERV. While it wasn't totally unexpected, many had been disappointed. Most felt that Shinji Ikari was the best person to keep NERV under control with Asuka Langley Soryu the second.  
  
"I'm afraid that's very unlikely," said Sato, "Lieutenant Ikari has already made it very clear to my government that he does not wish to be affiliated with NERV in any way."  
  
"I would like to speak with him then," said Asuka, "I might be able to change his mind."  
  
"Unfortunately Lieutenant Ikari is currently on assignment in the Middle East," said Sato, "He is with the JA-Delta detachment we sent down there and I do not know when he will return."  
  
"How difficult could it be to establish communications with him?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Excuse me, but perhaps I can explain," said Hernandez, "The Iranian extremists took out our primary and backup communications centers. The forces in Iran are working on setting up a third station or at least a relay point so they can use it to link up with the communications center at Baghdad International Airport."  
  
"Ah. When will this new relay be up?" Asuka asked.  
  
"It will take some time," said Hernandez, "As things stand though, I suggest you talk with Lieutenant Ikari after he returns from his assignment."  
  
"Very well," said Asuka, "And what of the final NERV Branch?"  
  
"We believe perhaps Canada should be the last host country," said the British ambassador, "Canada is also a country heavily involved in electronic and digital technology and it could easily procure the needed biotech parts from the US."  
  
"Does the Canadian government have any objection to this?"  
  
The Canadian ambassador shook his head.  
  
"Very well then. The United Nations will supply additional funds as are appropriate to the countries that will need them for the construction of the NERV Branches and to enlarge the facilities outside of Hamburg for NERV headquarters. And now it is my pleasure to announce the rebirth of NERV. May it provide us with hope once again."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji sipped his drink and looked at the TV. With the communications dish destroyed the image was very fuzzy but he could still make out the picture and sounds.  
  
"So what's happening in the world today?" Mana asked as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing just a bathrobe and dried her hair as she walked towards him.  
  
"NERV has been reestablished," said Shinji, "Hamburg is the site of the new NERV headquarters."  
  
"Ah." Mana was silent for a few seconds. "That means Asuka, right?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "They selected her for the position of NERV commander."  
  
He sighed and held his head in his hand. Of all the people they could choose from, they had wanted him and Asuka. He knew for a fact that he would never return to NERV, but for Asuka EVA had been such an important part of her life. Her motives behind trying to get NERV reinstituted would be complex and simple at the same time.  
  
"After this assignment I'm going to ask the Japanese government to activate the Directorate."  
  
"What? What's that?"  
  
Shinji turned his head so he was staring into Mana's eyes.  
  
"Mana, there's something you have to know about me. You remember when I told you I held the memories of every person in my mind? Well, I also held the memories of the members of Seele. I also hold the memories of my father. I managed to go through all of it and found something very wrong. I can't tell you what it is just yet but I will tell you this. I worked with the Japanese government for several years to work out the Directorate. Once it's activated, the base outside and inside Tokyo 4 will be fully activated as a military installation. And I will assume command of the Directorate. This involves more than the Human Instrumentality Project or anything else you might have heard about in the news. The United Nations classified this and wanted to just forget about it, but I'm not going to let it be forgotten. The Japanese government has been preparing for it and I just want you to know that if you stay with me, you're going to be in more danger than ever."  
  
"Shinji, we're in the military," said Mana, "We expect to be put into danger all the time. How can this be any different?"  
  
"Because this danger isn't to just you or me," Shinji replied, "Please, I ask you to just trust me. When we return, I'm going to disappear for a while. Certain people might come looking for me, but you must not say anything to them. Just say you don't know where I am and leave it at that. No matter what they say, don't get involved."  
  
"That's asking a lot," said Mana, "What if you're in danger?"  
  
"The only danger I'll be in is if these people get a hold on you," said Shinji, "Please, just trust me. You're going to be called to duty, everyone involved with the JA Project will be activated, and then things will start to look like we're getting ready for war. But just trust me. If everything blows over like I hope it will, then I'll come back. If things don't, well, it'll get a little dicey. Just believe that I'll be alright, okay?"  
  
Mana regarded Shinji carefully. It wasn't like him to ask something like this of her and she didn't know if she could hold out. But something in his eyes told her of his conviction. Finally she conceded and nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll go along with this, but I expect an explanation after all this is over."  
  
"You'll get it," Shinji promised, "If everything goes smoothly. If things don't, I doubt you'll need an explanation."  
  
The two leaned forward for a kiss but a knock on the door snapped them out of it. Mana looked away with a slight blush as Shinji got up. He walked over and opened it. Colonel Abdul was outside.  
  
"Colonel. What can we do for you?"  
  
"There's a situation," said Abdul, "The general requests your presence immediately."  
  
Mana got up and joined the two as they walked down out of the officer quarters. They quickly made their way to a briefing room and entered. Inside General Williams sat at the head of the table. To the sides of the table seven of the coalition commanders were seated. Shinji and Mana took the seats furthest from the general while Abdul sat at the general's left side.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Williams began, "I'm afraid that I must bring forth some dire news. It has come to the attention of the United Nations Intelligence service that the Iranian militants have gotten their hands on biological and chemical weapons. We do not really know what kind of agents they've got but they must be destroyed."  
  
A hologram of a large base appeared.  
  
"We believe this is an enemy chemical/biological lab," said Abdul, "The defenses around this base includes a battalion of tanks, possibly a regiment of infantry, and lots of anti-air defenses. Because of this, we have been reluctant to commit any planes to bombing runs on this place. However, we couldn't afford to wait when we learned of this news."  
  
The Australian commander then stood. "Two fighter wings were sent out to take out the radar sites that commands the SAM batteries. We met with success and all five of the radar networks were destroyed. However, apparently these SAM sites each have their own backup radars while, not as effective as being coordinated by actual radars, still provided them with warning that we were coming. The bombing force, composed of F-15 Eagle fighter/bombers, struck the base but lost ten fighters. Unfortunately, we believe we only managed to do mild damage to the base."  
  
"What is needed is a full out strike," said General Williams, "This base very important to the Iranian militants and a serious threat to us. This is where the JA-Deltas come in. Most of you have read up on them and some of you don't believe they are as capable as the reports say. Well, it's time to say. Two armored battalions with the support of the JA-Deltas and a Comanche wing will go forward and attack this base. Infantry units will be close behind to ensure that no one comes at us from behind. Once the base defenses are down, we'll burn the place with napalm. Hopefully it will destroy any chemical or biological agents there."  
  
"What about cleanup?" another officer asked.  
  
"The German and French detachments all have bio-hazard cleanup crews. Once we're sure that the place is plastered, we'll send them in to have a look. Lieutenant Ikari, Lieutenant Kirishima, I assume you will be able to do this."  
  
"We'll take care of it," Shinji assured him.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Keep this in mind. I have proven in the past that I can and will kill off a character if it advances the storyline.  
  
Z98 


	4. At the Level

Two things. One reviewer asked when Japan's constitution got changed. It really didn't. However, since the UN is technically higher than the Japanese government in this world, they have the authority to call up troops. But as you can see, the Japanese government decided to go along with it and called it 'assistance.' Also, I understand why many of you might not like me killing off characters, but keep this in mind. I have to work with what I have and in order to create conflict and advance the story the way I want to, I might need to kill someone.  
  
Chapter 3: At the Level  
  
Asuka felt a sense of satisfaction at seeing everything come together. The project she had wanted to do for so long was finally within her reach and all of the pieces were falling into place. Splicing genes was a lot more complicated than it sounded, and splicing the genes of two entirely different species might very well be the hardest thing she would ever attempt. Even with the DNA so closely resembling, the process would prove difficult.  
  
"Dr. Soryu? Your staff has been assembled."  
  
"Excellent," said Asuka, "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Asuka looked one last time at the genetics lab being set up. There were three large tubes at the center of the room, which would hold the three specimens. Actually, it's two specimens and one item. She smiled to herself again and walked to the conference room. Inside, four people were waiting. Asuka had gathered the best people she knew for the new NERV and she intended to use all they had to offer.  
  
Dr. Maya Ibuki was in charge of Research and Development, Major Ulysses Henderson was in charge of Security, Dr. Charles Henri was in charge of Engineering and Construction, and Dr. Jennifer Stark was Asuka's second in command for now and would remain in that post only if Shinji declines her offer. Chances were that he would anyways.  
  
"Good day to you all," Asuka said mildly, "Each of you volunteered to join the new NERV, so I hope none of you are having second thoughts now. You were selected because each of you are best qualified to carry out your tasks. Now I need each to understand this. Your loyalty is to NERV and the United Nations, not to your parent nation. That means I do not want intelligence reports being sent back to whatever agency runs espionage. If I do find out that any of you are spying, you will be court martialed and you'll very likely be sentenced to death. Understood?"  
  
All four of them nodded. Asuka certainly wasn't joking as she said this. Maya already knew most of the regulations NERV had and there weren't that many changes. It had taken a little convincing but she accepted the offer Asuka made and rejoined NERV. Though she lost friends when the Japanese government attacked and Third Impact occurred, she still remembered NERV fondly for the good times she had.  
  
"Good. Now what I am about to tell you will shock and surprise all of you. The United Nations has decided to continue the Human Complementary Project."  
  
Their reactions were hard to read but twitching eyes showed what they were hiding. Asuka typed in a few commands and the image of a man and woman appeared.  
  
"Humanity truly is at the end of its evolutionary journey, and species that don't change die. Contrary to the opinion of many scientists, the radiation from Second and Third Impact did very little to force-evolve our DNA. That is why we have been asked to provide another alternative to humanity."  
  
"The HCP was the Third Impact," said Henderson, "Do you really expect us to cooperate in such a project?"  
  
"On the contrary," said Asuka, "The Human Complementary Project this time will involve studying the differences between human and Angel DNA and to see if we can somehow merge the two. Angels held great power but little actual intelligence, while we humans are very intelligent. If we merged the two, we would achieve a higher level of evolution without having to forfeit our individual will."  
  
"So you're saying this is a second attempt to make humans more advanced," said Stark, "but this time we won't be trying to annihilate humanity."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Well, that's certainly a bold plan," said Henri, "and yet how do we know this won't end in disaster as well?"  
  
"It's quite simple actually," said Asuka, "This time, we are going to work at a far smaller level than the Third Impact. We wouldn't have the resources to pull that off anyway."  
  
It was clear that all of them were still uneasy about this whole prospect. Stark shifted in her seat while the others all had a ponderous look.  
  
"You can check with the UN Security Council if you wish," said Asuka, "However, I can assure you that I received this request from them once NERV was reestablished."  
  
"And how do we know that NERV isn't just a tool again?" asked Maya, "Commander Ikari was able to hide from us nearly everything about the HCP. What's the guarantee you aren't hiding something?"  
  
"I am hiding something," said Asuka, "However, what I am hiding won't even be a consideration unless an advancement in physics and metallurgy takes place, an advancement that is highly unlikely. And the advancement would be so astounding that all of you would know when it happens."  
  
Henderson leaned inwards and looked at Asuka. "But now our question would be whether this is another hidden agenda of the UN, NERV, or you. Don't get me wrong. I personally think you're well suited to run this organization, but you must understand that it would take a great deal to renew the people's trust in NERV and more secrets won't help."  
  
"Any organization has its own secrets," said Asuka, "They're nothing more than what any government would have. So do keep that in mind. But what we really need to be doing now is working on the timetable for the first project. Dr. Ibuki, please brief our colleagues on what that project is."  
  
Maya stood and opened up and accessed a visual panel. The lights darkened and an entire wall lit up to reveal that it was actually a screen. Images of a DNA strand appeared.  
  
"As all of you know, research on Angel genetics and biology was very important to NERV during the Angel Wars. What you see before you is a simple human DNA strand. However."  
  
The screen split and now revealed two strands. They seemed to be identical.  
  
"What you see now is the DNA of an Angel and a human. The only difference detected is in the nucleic acids that make up the DNA, and I mean that at an atomic level. The slight variation in the atomic structure of the two samples is about as small as .00001 percent, but it's huge in a genetic standpoint."  
  
"And that's enough to make the Angels look like monsters?" Henderson, "I find that hard to believe."  
  
"And yet, we find that the Angels aren't even composed of the same type of matter as us. That should tell you something about how different we are. Now, the matter that Angels are made of is something similar to solidified light. We assume that the S2 engine that supply the energy for Angels also has something to do with keeping them from falling apart. Solidified light is theoretically possible to create, but maintaining it is extremely difficult."  
  
The DNA images disappeared, replaced by pictures of cracked Angel cores and the bodies of the Angels that had not exploded upon destruction of their cores.  
  
"We also believe that the AT-Field has something to do with maintaining the substance, though that is another topic altogether. The AT-Field exists in every living thing, big and small. While most of us cannot feel it and do not know how to use it, the Angels apparently manipulate it naturally. There are dangers to doing this as in our analysis of the dead Angels, we found that their structural integrity was failing. It is believed that the Angels would have died eventually if they did not reunite with Adam. This brings us to the most important part of the presentation."  
  
The screens flashed and now showed a picture of Rei Ayanami, the First Child. Asuka looked at it and couldn't help but frown.  
  
"Wonder Girl," she muttered, not out of spite or distaste, but out of regret. No one else heard her.  
  
"As all of you know, this is Rei Ayanami," Maya continued, "She was the First Child, selected to pilot Unit 00. Ayanami's past is a mystery to the public as not much information has been released. However, I will say now that she was a successful human/Angel hybrid."  
  
That drew looks from the other three newcomers. Even in their positions, their briefings had not included anything like this. There had been rumors that Rei Ayanami had been created artificially, that she was a test-tube baby, but none of them went that far.  
  
"Ayanami was also part of the dummy plug system," said Maya, "The dummy plug was an attempt to create a kind of autopilot for the EVAs. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the human soul cannot be digitized. Therefore, the dummy plug knows no remorse and will not stop attacking until its target is completely destroyed. That is what happened to Toji Suzuhara and where he received his injuries. The dummy plugs were also used in the Mass Production EVAs and Dr. Soryu here has had personal experience fighting them."  
  
Asuka nodded and her eyes also met Maya's. She felt thankful that Maya wouldn't go into any details about what happened to her. Even now she felt the occasional pain in her back, legs, arms, and even her eye. It was something she had to live with. There was also no need to continue. Asuka's injuries had been released to the public as they followed her recovery. With Shinji, they had become international icons in the world for what they did and what they had suffered.  
  
"This is a clear sign that it is possible to create a human/Angel hybrid, but it would be extremely difficult," said Maya, "It took a very long time to match the genetic information of a human and Angel, despite their similarities. A few rules were bent in genetic pairs but besides that, Ayanami was a success."  
  
"But there would be difficulties nonetheless," said Stark, "And if we do succeed in duplicating this, what would the consequences be? If it goes public, and it will have to, we'll be facing mass hysteria."  
  
"Of course," Asuka said as she swerved to look at the others. "But that's in the future and we still have some ways to go before we get there."  
  
Henderson leaned forward. "Not planning for the future is what leads to the doom of many ventures. This is no exception."  
  
"And ignoring that now is also a failure in itself," Asuka countered, "Don't get me wrong. NERV and the UN are working on ways to minimize the hysteria this will cause. We will explain to the people what this truly is and work to combat fiction with fact."  
  
"A noble cause," Stark admitted with a nod.  
  
"How much time do we have in this project?" Henri asked.  
  
"Years," Asuka answered, "This is a long term project and we must study the development of the hybrid from its conception to its birth and beyond."  
  
"So we're talking about decades in other words," said Stark, "Can we afford to take that much time?"  
  
"We can't rush ahead and try to accelerate the development of a living being," Asuka stated, "The development of the genetic code by itself will be complicated enough. Besides, we don't expect it to develop any faster than a normal human."  
  
"I read the report on the 8th Angel. Did it not develop from being an embryo to a mature Angel within seconds?" Henderson asked.  
  
"I would hardly call it mature," said Asuka, "If it was, I would not be sitting before any of you today. My life would have ended that day."  
  
"And it was fortunate that Shinji was there too," said Maya, "He caught you just in time."  
  
Asuka nodded. She did owe Shinji her thanks and she had never properly repaid the Third Child, no matter what she said to him. Maybe someday she would, but not now.  
  
"We then proceed," said Asuka, "A lot of the equipment we need is already here but some of the stuff we need to develop ourselves. Dr. Henri, I will supply you with the requirements. I am sure they will not be out of your reach. Dr. Ibuki and I will head the genetic engineering part of this project but soon things are going to get even more complicated. Dr. Stark, you will assist Dr. Henri in his work. Major Henderson, I hope Section 2 will be able to keep things quiet."  
  
"We wouldn't be much use if we didn't," said Henderson.  
  
"I'll leave all of you to your work," said Asuka, "If any of you need to speak with me, I'll either be in my office or in the labs. Dismissed."  
  
Each of the staff members stood and walked away. Maya and Jennifer came along with Asuka to one of the genetics labs. Here they would be doing most of the coding. There were several consoles each linked to the new 6th generation MAGI systems, built by the German government for advanced research and controlling the life support in such a large installation.  
  
"There are a few things we have to go over first," said Asuka, "First, the programs we use to decode genetic sequences and then recode them is still flawed. I'll need you to take care of that, Maya."  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Second, we need equipment that will allow us to actually fertilize any eggs we have," Asuka continued, "At the moment we have none but once actually sequencing the genes are done, we will begin. That's your department, Jennifer."  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"One last thing. Maya, Jennifer, I want the two of you to design a firewall system that will be the 666 backup of today. Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," both stated.  
  
These two then also left Asuka to go to their assigned task. Asuka herself sat down and turned on a microscope and a monitor. The genetic codes of two Angels appeared, that of Adam and Lilith. It had taken a great deal of time to find this, but the LCL did hold Lilith's DNA. Asuka quickly started working on her project. In time, she would make her dream a reality.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The communications dish had been down for weeks now and the backup had been destroyed in another attack. A few landline communications systems were still there and hadn't been cut. That allowed for some communications, but otherwise they were operating blind.  
  
"Here."  
  
Shinji took the canteen and chugged some water down. He closed it and handed it back to Abdul.  
  
"One little sandstorm and everything goes to hell," Shinji muttered.  
  
"Little? You have a talent for understatement, Mr. Ikari," said Abdul, "This is the worst post-Second Impact sandstorm we've ever experienced. Most of our vehicles won't function in such conditions, including your JA- Delta, so we're all stuck."  
  
"Could the rebels hit us?" Mana asked.  
  
All three of them were currently looking out the window of one of the command structures. The military forces here had to wait out the storm with what supplies they had, and it was fortunate that they had been re- supplied just before.  
  
"Unlikely," said Abdul, "Even they would know not to tempt God's wrath in such conditions. However, once the storm stops, I am sure that they will begin their attack hoping to catch us off guard."  
  
"It would take some time to clean out the sand in the equipment outside," said Shinji, "but the JAs are in hangers right now. Once they come, we'll give them a surprise."  
  
The three of them were actually bored more than anything else. The storm had lasted for days and most of the soldiers were preoccupied with keeping their weapons clean and staying in shape. That meant the gym was always filled with soldiers and everyone was bunched up into the few buildings that could handle the storm. Mostly everything outside was either a wreck or buried under all that sand.  
  
A chessboard in mid-game was on the table behind all three of the soldiers. Mana and Abdul had been playing but both stopped and joined Shinji at staring outside into the storm.  
  
"What are we looking at now?" Mana asked.  
  
"The beauty of nature," Shinji answered. He then wrapped an arm around Mana.  
  
"Right."  
  
They stared a little longer before Mana and Abdul turned their attention back to the chess game. Both were locked together and one move could ruin either of them. Mana quickly saw an opening and struck there. However, Abdul was only waiting for such a move and quickly flanked her. After that it was only a matter of time before he would put her in checkmate.  
  
"The most powerful weapon a human has is the brain," Abdul said, "Use it well and you can achieve anything."  
  
"And you just kicked my butt," Mana muttered, "Another game?"  
  
The phone rang in their little hideout and Shinji picked it up. Both Abdul and Mana watched as he spoke.  
  
"Yes? Understood." Shinji hung up and turned to them. "It seems the general is holding a meeting. We have to go down there."  
  
They left the chessboard on the table and went to the main conference room. The hallways were mostly deserted with the troops relaxing with the unexpected downtime. The majority of them were bored out of their minds as they had nothing to do with the storm outside. However, that didn't mean everyone was in their rooms.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari! Can I have a word with you?"  
  
Shinji didn't even have to turn around to know it was a reporter.  
  
"I'll handle this," said Abdul.  
  
"Many thanks, my friend."  
  
Abdul smiled and turned to confront the reporter. "I'm sorry, but Lieutenant Ikari is on his way to a meeting. You're going to have to catch him later."  
  
"Listen buster, I'm supposed to have access to all of the military personnel on this base. If you expect me to stand by and let a major source like this walk off, you're mistaken."  
  
The reporter tried to push past Abdul but the Arab was firm. He held her back despite her protests.  
  
"Let go of me! Look buddy, if you don't let go of me, I'll have you charged with disorderly conduct and I mean it. Lieutenant Ikari!"  
  
Finally the reporter wormed past Abdul and started running after Shinji. Abdul took off after her and rounded a corner. He was just in time to see Shinji talk to two MPs outside the conference room. They quickly moved and grabbed hold of the reporter.  
  
"Miss, you're going to have to come with us," one said.  
  
"Hey, you can't do this to me! I have rights!"  
  
They ignored her and Shinji opened the door for Mana. She smiled at him and walked in. Abdul quickly joined them and they closed the door behind them, the reporter still protesting. Some of the officers looked over at them in amusement but no one made a comment. They took a seat and waited for the noise outside to subside.  
  
"I appreciate all of you getting here on such short notice," Williams began, "According to our meteorological data, the storm will pass in two days. That is most likely the time the rebels will launch their attack. I want the JA-Deltas ready to sortie at any moment or at least one of them to be ready while the other is in maintenance. All other units are to protect the mechanized and armored units while they get their vehicles combat- ready. Infantry units should have their weapons cleaned and plenty of ammo and rations for their patrols."  
  
A few of the colonels nodded.  
  
"Also, have Lieutenants Ikari and Lieutenant Kirishima briefed on what information we have on the WMD program the rebels are running. Once we take care of whatever attack force the rebels launch, we will use the JA- Deltas to destroy their weapons labs."  
  
"Danger of any containments leaking out?" Shinji asked.  
  
"That's a risk we're being forced to take," Williams admitted, "We actually don't really know what they're working on in there but it is dangerous. During my last conversation with the Security Council, however, they had concerns about whether the radicals had already finished developing any biological or chemical weapons. If they did, that would be disastrous for us right now. We do have containment equipment right now but otherwise if it did break out, there would be nothing we could do."  
  
"Are we assuming they have completed their projects?" a colonel asked.  
  
Williams nodded. "If we do attack, we are to do so with extreme caution. However, this brings me to another plan that was developed. If anything does go wrong, my standing orders are to burn the facility. For that, we have modified our artillery units to fire napalm shells. Hopefully the firestorm will be enough to destroy any living thing there. Still, I would prefer not to use them if the Deltas can handle it."  
  
"And the chemicals?" Shinji asked, half reading the intelligence reports at the same time. "According to this, these rebels are also working on some kind of new chemical weapon. Do we know what it is?"  
  
"No," Abdul answered, "However, it is unlikely it will do much harm even if exposed to the atmosphere. Then they would most likely be scattered and the traces would hardly be harmful."  
  
Shinji nodded but continued looking through the file. Something was seriously bothering him but he couldn't pinpoint it.  
  
"Are there any other concerns we must address before we adjourn?" Williams asked.  
  
"Do you have the right ammo for the Delta?" Mana suddenly asked, "The railguns on the arms of the Delta require a special titanium alloy bullet."  
  
"The Japanese government sent approximately one million rounds," said the quartermaster, "It should be enough for at least this operation and several more afterwards, unless we really burn through the ammo. But I find it unlikely as the railguns do have a maximum ammo count before we have to replace some of the parts from wear and tear."  
  
"General, one last question," said Shinji, "Do we know what these towers are?"  
  
Shinji held up pictures of five large spires surrounding the enemy camp.  
  
"Missile launchers," said Abdul, "We think, that is. It is likely the outside is merely camouflage and inside is a missile waiting to be fired. However, they are concerns and we do not want to allow them to use whatever they are."  
  
"They may also be some kind of defensive weapon," said another colonel, "We have been detecting electromagnetic energy from all of them."  
  
"A big electromagnet?" Shinji said with a raised eyebrow. "Now that would be odd."  
  
"We don't have time to try to figure out what it is," said Williams, "From what I have read, your positron cannons can take out the majority of this base with one shot. I also want you to destroy those towers. Would that be straining your weapons systems?"  
  
Shinji didn't bother answering as he continued to flip through the papers and photos so Mana decided to take it.  
  
"The positron cannons have never been fired in battle conditions," she admitted, "We're hoping they work but if they don't our missiles will be enough."  
  
"We could also modify your warheads to carry incendiary charges," said the quartermaster, "That way, your units can still burn the area."  
  
It was just then that another officer burst into the room.  
  
"Sir! Communications has been reestablished with the UN!"  
  
"Finally," Williams muttered, "Took them bloody long enough to do so."  
  
He stood and Abdul followed him out. The other officers gathered their papers and also left, though no one else moved to go with the general. Mana walked over to Shinji, who was still reading the papers.  
  
"What's so interesting about these pieces of paper that you ignored the general's question?" Mana asked, her tone a bit sharp.  
  
"This might be more important than answering the general's question," said Shinji, "I read in some scientific papers that some scientists were working on creating an electromagnetic shield. They also used five towers, but they were a lot smaller. However, the experiment ended in failure and the concept was abandoned."  
  
"Do you really think some Islamic extremists could make it work if well- funded scientists couldn't?" Mana asked tiredly. She sank onto her knees and rested her head on the table. "Seriously, Shinji. You do have some imagination."  
  
Shinji's hand tapped the table a few times and then he put the pictures down.  
  
"I think I know what's bothering me," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"These spires are on level ground."  
  
"So?"  
  
Shinji smiled and looked over at Mana. "Think about it. They're in the desert and the sand dunes shift all the time. How can they be level?"  
  
"Oh," Mana uttered, "But that still doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Actually, it means something is underneath the spires," said Shinji.  
  
The two stood and Shinji put all of the papers and photos back into the folder.  
  
"Are you going to inform the general about that?" Mana asked.  
  
"It's only an oddity," said Shinji, "If it really is important, we'll find out when we get there."  
  
"It's better to move in with more intelligence," said Mana, "I mean, do you really want to go in there, not knowing what they are?"  
  
"No, but do we have a choice? In the army we have to take risks. That's what you told me."  
  
Mana groaned. "Count on you to throw my words back at me. Fine, but we take those things out the moment we're in range."  
  
Shinji nodded and opened the door. Just as they stepped out, an officer came up to them.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, the general wants you at the communications bunker."  
  
"I'll see you later," Shinji said as Mana walked off.  
  
She nodded and Shinji followed the officer. They went through several tunnels before emerging in another part of the base. Two guards were outside the room and saluted as they approached. The two returned it and walked in. Williams was leaning over some controls and speaking with the people on the other end. He waved Shinji over and he saw that it was the Security Council itself speaking with the general.  
  
"Once the storm breaks, we'll launch one final attack to destroy those rebels," Williams assured them, "Now, you said you wished to speak with Lieutenant Ikari."  
  
"Privately, general," said Hernandez.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Another soldier handed Shinji a headset and he put it on.  
  
"Secretary General Hernandez, what can I do for you?" Shinji asked. However, he had a pretty good idea what this was about.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, it's a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you. I'm not sure if you know this or not, as communications have been cut off, but NERV has been reinstituted."  
  
"I am aware of that," Shinji replied.  
  
"Ah. Well, Dr. Soryu has been placed in command of NERV and has requested that you be offered a position within the organization, either as her second in command or the head of the Japan Third Branch once it opens."  
  
"I am going to have to decline," said Shinji, "I have no intention of ever working for NERV."  
  
"There is something else," said Hernandez, "We the Security Council feel that out of all the candidates for this position, you are the best qualified. We encourage you to take this position."  
  
This was an oddly worded threat, but it was still a threat. Shinji knew a bit about how the new Security Council worked. It was like a military junta that ruled the world through their authority and constantly worked to maintain it.  
  
"I will have to take some time to consider this," Shinji finally replied, "However, that time will have to be after I finish my tour of duty here with the UN forces."  
  
"Of course," said Hernandez, "Take all the time you need. Please put General Williams on."  
  
Shinji removed the headset and waved to Williams. After the general resumed his conversation with the Security Council, Shinji walked away. Abdul gave him a worried look but Shinji placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. Besides, it shouldn't be too hard to shake off the Security Council. No matter how powerful they were, every organization had its weaknesses.  
  
The young man couldn't wait to get out of that room. He nearly bolted and ran through the tunnels before finally returning to the junior officer quarters. Unfortunately for him, the reporter that jumped him before had decided to be smart and was waiting for him.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari! A word please!"  
  
"I am not in the mood," Shinji stated and walked right past the reporter. However, the reporter was just as quick. She stepped in front of him again.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, please, just a few comments on what has happened."  
  
"No comment," Shinji stated and ducked away from her again.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, the people deserve to know what is going to happen and what your decision is regarding the UN's willingness to appoint you in such a crucial position," said the reporter, "How do you feel about the position as NERV's second in command?"  
  
Shinji regarded the reporter carefully. Whoever she was, she had some good sources to know about that. But that in itself could become dangerous for her. If it was ever revealed she knew such highly classified information, her career would be cut short.  
  
"I highly doubt your questioning has anything to do with what the people deserve," Shinji snapped, "Now get out of my way!"  
  
The force of Shinji's voice visibly shook the reporter. All she could do was step aside and watch as Shinji walked down the hall. He disappeared around the corner and a door slamming could be heard. The reporter reflected upon her tactics and decided it was time for another approach.  
  
Shinji walked into the quarters he shared with Mana in an annoyed mood. Looking around, he noticed that Mana wasn't in the bedroom. He heard some flushing and Mana opened the bathroom, wiping something from her mouth.  
  
"Oh, Shinji. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"No, no, probably something I ate."  
  
"Try some ginger," Shinji suggested, "That works surprisingly well."  
  
Mana nodded. "Later. Right now I just want some rest. And food."  
  
Shinji couldn't help but grin. "You seem to like food more lately."  
  
"Oh shut up," Mana muttered. She slumped onto the bed and just laid there.  
  
Shinji walked over and laid a hand on her back. "Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
"When are we getting married?" Mana asked, not looking up at him.  
  
"Huh? Well, if you do want to get married, I guess we could arrange something after our deployment. Why?"  
  
"Because I want a commitment," said Mana.  
  
Shinji sighed. "This again? Mana, I thought I told you. You're the only one for me. Why are you so worried? I would never leave you."  
  
"But how do I know your words aren't empty?"  
  
This was going a bit too far. Shinji took hold of Mana and held her before him.  
  
"Mana, I want you to look me in my eyes and say that again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look me in my eyes right now and say that again!"  
  
"You-your, your words."  
  
Mana averted his eyes and refused to look at him. Shinji then held her close and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Why bring this up now?" Shinji asked, "We've been happy together for two years. And I'm sure we will marry. But why question how faithful I am now?"  
  
A few tears streaked out from Mana's eyes as she returned the embrace. She clutched onto him, as if afraid Shinji would leave if she let go.  
  
"Asuka. There was something between the two of you, and now with all this news about her and NERV, how do I know you won't go back to her?"  
  
Shinji shook his head sadly. "Is that all Mana? Stop worrying. Asuka was my past, and you're my present and future. I love you, and only you. You reached out to me; you were one of the few people who ever did. And the least I can do is return what you have given me, even if I don't know if I can. You've given me so much."  
  
The tears stopped and Mana pulled away. Her eyes were still closed but she had lost that sad look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just, well, I lost a little faith, you could say."  
  
Shinji chuckled. "Well, I hope you don't lose faith in me anymore. You really did worry me."  
  
The two laid down on the bed and Shinji held Mana close to him. He could feel her breathing lightly, obviously relaxed now and able to think a bit more clearly.  
  
"Can you tell me about you and Asuka?" Mana asked.  
  
"Why are you so curious?"  
  
"I just want to know more about you," said Mana, "Besides, what's wrong with telling me about your past love life?"  
  
"Because if I understand one thing about women it's that they don't like to know if their men ever think about another woman."  
  
Mana smiled and shook her head. "Well, I'm different. I may know a bit about you, but I think that your past is also important to understanding you."  
  
Shinji sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He gathered his thoughts for a few seconds and finally gave Mana an answer.  
  
"Well, since you want to know about my relationship with Asuka, I guess I should tell you a little. She didn't really calm down after she moved back in with me. For a while she had trouble accepting some of the things that had happened to us."  
  
"How long did it take for your relationship to really kick off?" Mana asked.  
  
A low chuckle answered her. "It's more like how long she would admit we were having a relationship. Asuka has always been rather impulsive and determined. When she wants something, she takes it and never lets go. That's how it was with us for a while."  
  
"So she would never leave you alone?"  
  
"Not exactly," Shinji corrected, "She would never really stand with me or walk with me, always a little behind or a little ahead. Usually ahead. But it's when I started doing stuff that she started acting up in a way. When I went out she was always asking me where I went when I came back. And when I was out late, she kept scolding me for being home late or something. Hmm. She sounded like an overprotective mother sometimes."  
  
"She sure does," said Mana, "Did you finally confront her about her behavior?"  
  
"Well, you could certainly call it a confrontation," Shinji answered, "Five of our neighbors came over to ask what was going on. It's a good thing Asuka didn't answer any of them. Or maybe she would have scared them away."  
  
Mana giggled and smiled. "Now that's not very nice."  
  
"It's the truth. Anyways, Asuka kept denying she was acting that way until I told her that she had to prove it to me. She had to prove to me she wasn't overbearing by not telling me to do anything for a week."  
  
"How well did she take that?"  
  
This time it was Shinji's turn to laugh. "She accepted it. And somehow, I don't know how, she managed to hold to it."  
  
"From what you've told me Asuka doesn't let anyone beat her if she can help it."  
  
"Of course. And in the end, I told her that there was only one way she could get away with telling me what to do."  
  
"Be your girlfriend," Mana guessed.  
  
"That's right. She exploded at me and, well, I think the neighbors learned from last time not to come calling when Asuka gets mad."  
  
Mana burst out laughing and rolled over onto Shinji. "I can't believe it. Asuka can't be that bad."  
  
"You met her before," said Shinji, "You should have an idea of what she's like."  
  
"True. But I didn't think she was that bad."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm serious. Asuka didn't exactly have an enduring childhood, like me. Her self-assertiveness was just how she dealt with it."  
  
"Cheap shot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bringing up your childhood," said Mana, "You know I can't go on ranting about Asuka cause you know I might think I'm also hurting you."  
  
"Well, deal with it then," Shinji replied.  
  
He rolled over a little and looked at Mana. She really did have the most beautiful green eyes.  
  
"You know, I almost did think I had lost you back then."  
  
Mana turned away. "Please don't go there."  
  
Shinji pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Don't hide from your past," said Shinji, "That's what you said to me. That's what you said brought you back to the military."  
  
Mana sniffed and a few tears appeared in her eyes again.  
  
"I know you're trying to help," she said, "but please. You know I don't want to remember that day."  
  
Shinji nodded. He pulled Mana closer to him but placed a hand over her stomach. There, just like Misato, was a scar. A scar that she received on their last meeting when Mana came to Shinji's school. A symbol of her sacrifice for him, something he would never forget.  
  
"Don't forget this Mana, but I love you."  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. Leaning in, the two were just about to kiss when someone knocked on the door. The two jerked back and sat up. Sighing, Shinji walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, the storm is abetting," the officer said, "General Williams is calling a final briefing before forces are deployed."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Very well then. I'll inform Lieutenant Kirishima."  
  
The soldier saluted and left them.  
  
"Well my dear," Shinji said as she turned around, "I think it's time we went."  
  
Mana smiled and nodded. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Shinji took her hand and squeezed it. "You've never killed anything before."  
  
"I'll be fine," Mana assured him.  
  
Shinji nodded. "I hope so."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The mission briefing didn't take long. Williams simply outlined the mission objectives and the importance of accomplishing them. After that, everyone had dispersed and prepared to move out. Shinji sat in his JA, feeling a bit at ease. The cockpit reminded him if the entry plug the EVAs had, though it was clearly a different design. But still, it somehow felt right to be in here. Now, he was off to kill again. This time, it wasn't against Angels. This time, it would be against humans.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Okay, I've finally gotten a prereader. As in finally, I finally actually chose someone to be my prereader. I know many of you offered, but kawaiiangel36 is in contact with me almost every day so it would be easier for me to get feedback quickly. Anyways, I think I should mention that the last time Mana and Shinji met each other in Girlfriend of Steel was, well, traumatic and very sad, depending on the ending you get. Anyways, review, review, review. Hmm. I wonder how long it'll take me to dish out chapter 4.  
  
Z98 


	5. Recriminations

Finals week. As of me writing this now, it's next week. So if it took a while to dish out, here's another reason. Mr. VADER, you are indeed very perceptive, but I must ask all my readers, including you, this. How many times have I thrown in unexpected twists? Seriously. Do all of you think I'm going to be that predictable?  
  
Chapter 4: Recriminations  
  
Lights blinked on inside the cockpit of the JA-Delta. Shinji took hold of the two joysticks on his sides. The one on the right controlled the direction the Positron Cannon and missiles were aimed, while the left controlled the railgun smaller cannon in the mouth of the JA. Movement of the unit itself was controlled by how his body moved and by a simple neuro- interface. The inside of the cockpit was actually very much like a video screen. It provided the pilot of a 360 degree view of everything around him or her, thus ensuring that nothing could sneak up on the pilot if the pilot was observant. Shinji moved the walker out of the hanger and looked over the massive sea of sand.  
  
"This is Delta-1, ready to deploy."  
  
Mana quickly responded over the radio. "This is Delta-2, ready to deploy."  
  
"Our radar is detecting incoming," an officer told them, "Be advised, they do not have IFF signals.  
  
"Acknowledged," said Shinji, "What are they?"  
  
"From the speed they're approaching, they're very likely fighters."  
  
"They moved fast," Williams muttered, "Ikari, Kirishima, take them out."  
  
The jets fired on the JAs and both lifted off. Shinji tracked the first jet and the image zoomed in. It looked like an old MiG fighter, which didn't surprise him. A lot of old Russian, even Soviet, equipment was available for those who had the money. His missiles locked on and Shinji let loose three. Mana targeted the wingman and fired two. The five missiles cut across the sky; two of Shinji's striking his target while the third veered off course. Mana's stayed on target even as the fighter veered away. Shinji thought he heard snippets of Arabic over the radio before the second pilot met the same fate as his comrade.  
  
"We have incoming ground units," reported another soldier, "Approximately ten kilometers and closing."  
  
"How did they get so close without us seeing them?" Williams demanded.  
  
"I don't know sir, but they're here and en masse."  
  
"Ikari, Kirishima, our units are still being deployed. Do what you can and take out as many of the enemy units as possible."  
  
The JAs turned around and flew towards the direction of the incoming. Shinji zoomed in again to see formations of old T-80 battle tanks. They were seriously out of date considering the Russians were now fielding the T- 99 duel barrel tanks.  
  
"Shall we?" Mana joked over the radio.  
  
"By all means, my dear."  
  
Bringing the railgun online, Shinji opened fire and the bullets punched right through enemy armor with no difficulty. Firing its ammunition at hypersonic speeds, armor from an out of date tank like the T-80 might as well have been made out of paper. Several of the tanks exploded but the force persisted and advanced. A few opened fire on the JAs but their shots went wild or were destroyed by the point-defense lasers.  
  
A few seconds later a flight of Comanches, the only American force deployed, arrived.  
  
"We'll take it from here, Deltas," the wing commander said, "Hell of you show you've put up so far."  
  
Shinji was al too glad to leave the battlefield for now. Despite his past experiences, he was not a true soldier yet. A true soldier blinked when he pulled the trigger, but didn't let it affect him. Right now, he hadn't killed a man face to face yet. Until that happened, he would never be a true soldier.  
  
The Comanches let loose their Hellfire missiles, each one of them finding targets and blowing through with ease. More explosions rocked the enemy tank formation and machinegun fire razed the soldiers trying to flee. One of the enemy tanks got lucky and its shot clipped the tail of a Comanche. It started going down but the pilot managed to regain some control and headed back to base. A tank commander suddenly popped up and opened fire with his machinegun but quickly ducked back down when the Comanches answered him. Five missiles struck his vehicle and blew it apart.  
  
The JAs fell back and landed at the main camp. They remained outside as more ammo and missiles were brought out to them.  
  
"Ikari, Kirishima, we're going to hit their base now. The two of you will break through their defenses and clear a path for our bombers. If you can, level the base yourselves."  
  
"Sir, are we equipped with incendiary missiles?" Mana asked.  
  
"Yes. Now get on it. I do not want the rebels to have a chance to react properly."  
  
Engineers and maintenance crew quickly retreated as the JAs stood up again. The jets burst into action and both units took off again. They quickly moved towards their target location and went supersonic. Another feature on the JA was the supercruise ability. Originally introduced by the American F-22 Raptor, it allowed fighters to go supersonic without hitting the afterburners, thus conserving fuel. Despite the JA's odd shape, it was still capable of doing this when its legs were tucked inward and its arms retracted somewhat. This resulted in an odd looking long oval shape, but the weapons were still fully operational.  
  
The flight took only about thirty minutes before they were in range. Both units went into full combat mode and the two scanned the area.  
  
"I'm detecting what looks like ten Stinger sites facing us alone."  
  
"Five each then," said Shinji, "We target them with missiles and knock them out before they see us."  
  
"How about we hit their base at the same time with our positron cannons?"  
  
"We'd have the warm them up first," said Shinji, "They would too easily detect that, providing they haven't detected us already."  
  
Mana laughed. "Well, let's hope this stealth package actually works then. But we'll warm up the cannons once we take out those Stinger sites."  
  
The two units were easily within range of their missiles and the two locked on target. Missiles streaked out from their launchers and crashed seconds later into the targets. Dirt and body parts flew as they impacted and exploded. Little mushrooms of fire erupted, further fueled by the weapons stored at the Stinger sites.  
  
"They're down," said Mana, "Charging 15% complete."  
  
"Looks like they didn't take too kindly with us coming in like that," Shinji noted, "I'm detecting four vehicles headed our way. They look like they're armed with anti-air missiles."  
  
"No problem. Our PDLs will take them out."  
  
"Don't get too confident," Shinji warned, "We still don't know what other tricks they might have."  
  
Just as he uttered those words what looked like a lightning bolt flashed past their units.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Mana exclaimed.  
  
"Looked like an electrical surge," said Shinji, "Whatever it was, it played hell with my sensors. What do yours say?"  
  
"High electrical charge, very hot, possibly plasma."  
  
"Did they come from the towers?" Shinji asked.  
  
Mana frowned. "Yeah, they did."  
  
"Then let's take them out. Positron cannon is ready to fire."  
  
Shinji pulled the trigger and he felt the JA recoil slightly as the cannon let loose. A blue beam sliced through the air before suddenly striking some kind of barrier. The beam splashed over a green energy field but nothing got past it despite the power of the positron cannon.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shinji was just as puzzled as his fellow pilot.  
  
"Pull up!" Mana screamed.  
  
Firing the positron cannon seriously drained the JA's power supply, meaning some of the systems were not available immediately after firing. Unfortunately, that meant the PDLs were offline. Shinji veered to the side and tried to dodge the missiles. Mana moved closer and stayed with him, trying to use her PDLs to intercept the enemy missiles. As she flew about, she returned fire and the railgun clobbered the two lead vehicles.  
  
Three missiles got past Mana and wouldn't lose their lock. One struck Shinji's JA on the leg, disabling one of the maneuvering jets. Finally the PDLs came online and took care of the last two missiles. Shinji armed three of his own and fired. They quickly found their targets and took out the rest of the missile launchers.  
  
"I have what looks like quad cannons approaching us," Mana warned.  
  
"They won't be able to do much," said Shinji, "Activate magnetic shielding."  
  
A red oval appeared momentarily around each JA before vanishing. A feature that was not normally used, the magnetic shield was effective at deflecting bullets and stopping missiles from impacting on the JA. It used a magnetic field to repel metals, though control of the polarity was tricky.  
  
"Shinji, we can't use the shield forever," said Mana, "We only have it for five more minutes."  
  
"That'll be good enough," said Shinji, "What do your scans tell you about the enemy shield?"  
  
"It's charged," said Mana, "So if we create a field opposite their charge, we can break through."  
  
"Theoretically," said Shinji, "Should we risk it?"  
  
"Victory goes to the daring," Mana replied.  
  
"And the stupid," Shinji muttered.  
  
He made a few adjustments on the controls and saw the polarity of his shields reverse. That should do it. Mana charged in before him and Shinji stayed on her tail. She struck a barrier but it didn't slow her down at all. The JA passed right through it with Shinji behind her, also phasing through.  
  
"We're through!" Mana exclaimed.  
  
"We're not out of this yet," said Shinji, "Take out one of the towers. The field seems to be concentrated there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Shinji circled around and started blasting away at everything. Missiles lanced out, burning everything in sight as the napalm ignited. Mana fired at the first of the towers, blowing huge chunks out of it with her explosive missiles. She kept the incendiaries in reserve to help Shinji. Several enemy units fired RPGs Tiny laser beams struck them, rendering them useless.  
  
"Mana, how's the first tower coming?"  
  
"With great difficulty," Mana replied.  
  
The tower started listing with Mana firing her remaining explosives into it. One final blast toppled the thing and a blue field appeared momentarily before collapsing.  
  
"It's down," said Mana.  
  
"Then use the positron cannon," said Shinji, "I'll cover you."  
  
The gun atop of Mana's JA warmed up. Shinji stayed close to her with his guns blowing up and chewing through any opposition. He avoided firing on or near what he thought was the bio-weapons lab though the napalm had done its work, burning through the large tanks and other structures within the base, not to mention its human occupants. For a few seconds during all the chaos Shinji thought about what it would be like outside the JA. True he was getting a view of everything around him, but that didn't tell the entire story. What was the burning flesh like? The incredible heat and the shrapnel being thrown up by his weapons? The bullets tearing through the vulnerable flesh?  
  
The young man put it behind him. War was war and he had a duty to if not his country than to Mana.  
  
Moments later Mana fired her positron cannon and swept it across the bio- weapons facility and what was left of the base. The sand actually turned to glass and much of what remained was vaporized. As the beam approached one of the towers Shinji noticed a spike in the energy.  
  
"Mana! Don't hit the tower!"  
  
Too late. The beam of energy barely touched the tower but that was enough. A pulse built up in the beam and backfired through the energy stream. The feedback overloaded the cannon and it exploded, taking out the back superstructure of the JA.  
  
"Mana!"  
  
The unit fell and crashed to the ground. Shinji went lower and circled around the fallen JA, his railgun trained and firing on anyone that tried to get close to her. He then landed himself and activated the auto-defense system. The railgun would now target anyone outside of the designated area unless they wore a special signal carrier which both pilots had. He checked his pistol and jumped out the JA. A few rebels opened fire on him but apparently they had no aim. Shinji returned fire and hit one in his face. The bullet penetrated the skin and crashed through the skull. Blood erupted and splattered all over the place. It was a surprise that there were survivors at all. The JA quickly took down the other rebels that tried to hit him.  
  
Shinji ran up to the JA and found its cockpit. He entered the code and it opened a crack. Using every ounce of strength in him Shinji pulled the hatch open to reveal Mana lying unconscious in her seat.  
  
"Mana, Mana, wake up!"  
  
Shinji pulled her out and carried her back to his JA. He placed her inside his cockpit and sealed it, just in case someone with a rifle tried to snipe at him.  
  
"This is Delta-1 to base; the enemy forces have been neutralized but I need a med-evac now."  
  
"This is General Williams, what happened?"  
  
"Those towers," Shinji reported. "They overloaded Mana's positron cannon. Her unit has been damaged and is now on the ground. She's unconscious right now."  
  
"Hold on Lieutenant Ikari," said Williams. "Reinforcements are on their way. What is her condition?"  
  
Shinji checked Mana's pulse and found that it was still strong.  
  
"She's still alive but she has a head wound. It might be a concussion."  
  
"Acknowledged. Reinforcements will arrive in approximately fifteen minutes. Stay there, Ikari. We're coming."  
  
There was one thing Shinji had to do despite Mana's condition. He aimed his positron cannon and fired it on the downed unit, vaporizing it.  
  
Somehow those fifteen minutes seemed to drag on for hours as Shinji waited. When he finally heard the sound of rotors he looked over. Blackhawks, Chinooks, and Comanches appeared over the horizon. Soldiers deployed from the Blackhawks and Shinji finally opened his cockpit. He lowered Mana down and medics strapped her down. He could do nothing but watch as they lifted her into the helicopter. If only he had paid attention to his instincts more. He had known the towers were bad news but chose to ignore it. And now Mana was hurt. Because of him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka blinked a few times as she drew away from the microscope. She was exhausted; after something like twelve hours working in the lab. Pushing herself like this wasn't good for her but it gave her an excuse to avoid all the paperwork she had to deal with being in charge of an organization like NERV. However, even a genius like her had limits and Asuka was finally admitting that to herself after the third time she thought she saw a giant amoeba crawling on the table. Asuka did a double take. There was actually something crawling around on the table, something that did look like a giant amoeba.  
  
"Umm, whose is that?" Asuka asked the lab techs.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Maya, "It's a beta."  
  
"A beta of what?"  
  
Maya smiled. "It's actually not just mine. Me and one of the other lab techs built this thing. It's designed to clean up any toxic materials or chemicals that might be leaked or such. I worked out most of the programming while she designed the rest of it."  
  
"Very impressive," said Asuka, "And kind of cute. Can I touch it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Asuka poked it and it turned towards her, squeaking a little.  
  
"It makes sounds?" Asuka noted.  
  
"That's just to make it friendlier."  
  
Asuka nodded. "This has potential. Keep working on it."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"On your own time," Asuka reminded her.  
  
"Of course," said Maya.  
  
Asuka took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She really needed some sleep. Walking out of the lab and through decon, Asuka found that she barely had enough strength to remain standing. She called one of the little taxis within NERV and was driven to her room. She was used to working overtime and as head of NERV there were quarters ready for her use when she couldn't get back home. How nice it was to finally sleep.  
  
It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when the phone rang. Looking over, Asuka saw she had slept for eight hours. She probably would have slept longer had not the phone awakened her. Picking it up, Asuka answered reluctantly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dr. Soryu? There's a meeting of all Level A staff right now."  
  
"Oh shit," Asuka cursed, "Tell them I'll be right there."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Asuka had slept in her lab clothes so she didn't really need to get dressed. She checked her hair and ran out. Getting a ride to the conference was no problem and Asuka got there already with her thoughts gathered. She took her seat at the head of the table and promptly began.  
  
"Sorry about sleeping late, but let's get to work. Dr. Stark will brief all of you on the progress the final phases of construction for our labs."  
  
Jennifer stood up and pressed a few commands on her palm pilot. Designs and images appeared above the table, all of the large tubes blinking yellow.  
  
"These are the tubes that will be used to hold our specimens," she began. "As of now we have eight installed in the main labs. They are made of glass that has been mixed with potassium to make it harder. We will be refraining from using plastics at the moment and the glass itself is three inches thick. That should hold whatever specimens and other projects we are running."  
  
The image zoomed out a bit and now several cables connected to the tubes appeared.  
  
"The cables you see now are designed to fill the tube with whatever we need to maintain specimens and such," Jennifer continued. "Our greatest challenge at the moment is to work out another way to manipulate what is inside the tube though. Though these cables allow us to regulate the pressure, nutrient concentration, and temperature, we also need to be able to touch the specimens from time to time. That brings us to these instruments."  
  
This time the view went down a little to show some instruments that seemed to be connected with the tank.  
  
"Manipulating with anything inside the tank will be done with these instruments. However, they will have to be custom built."  
  
Asuka shook her head. Another major headache was all the specialized equipment they would need. Even with the stuff NERV had inherited from its former German branch, it still wasn't enough.  
  
"How long?" she asked.  
  
"A month at least," said Charles. "I've never even heard of some of the things we'll require and it's going to take some time to track down the companies that can manufacture them in Europe."  
  
"There is one thing we must obtain from Japan," Maya interrupted. "From what I've heard they've developed the latest in the MAGI supercomputer series. The current one we have is getting a bit dated."  
  
Asuka frowned. "I hadn't heard about it."  
  
"Not many people have," Maya explained. "The Japanese government made a quiet announcement, probably because they know other nations will want to buy it. However, from the impression I got from the announcement they aren't too interested in selling the new MAGI."  
  
"Why?" asked Henderson. "Wouldn't they make a lot of money selling the MAGI?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with actually building one," Maya answered. "The construction costs for one of them is ten billion American dollars."  
  
Asuka let out a low whistle. Even with nearly unlimited UN funding, that was still a huge chunk of money.  
  
"Do we absolutely need this MAGI system?" Asuka asked.  
  
Maya nodded. "I looked over the computing power we'll need for this project. Last time it was done, it took a cluster of ten pre-MAGI supercomputers possibly a decade to calculate the sequence."  
  
"I didn't think the Human Complementary Project was actually attainable during that time."  
  
"They started with incomplete data," Jennifer took that one. "The scientists back then were lucky nothing really changed the data they had before, otherwise it would have been a wasted effort."  
  
"So," Asuka began. "How long would it take with the new MAGI?"  
  
"Three years minimum," Maya answered. "That's after we finish construction."  
  
"And where would construction take place?" Charles asked.  
  
Maya tapped in commands of her own and an add-on appeared.  
  
"What you see here is the entire layout of the German NERV installation. The section highlighted in red is the proposed site for the MAGI mainframe."  
  
"Some of it extends under our current depth," Asuka noted.  
  
"Of course," said Maya. "The original MAGI was massive. This is no different."  
  
"I'll take a look at its specifications and then make a decision about this," said Asuka. "But let's get back to the progress report."  
  
"Of course. I think it should be noted that though the labs are 90% complete, without the final components installed they are useless," Jennifer continued. "But, there is one major problem. Power."  
  
Asuka fought down the urge to sigh. "What is it?"  
  
"We don't have the power generating capability to support all this equipment," Jennifer continued. The image zoomed out to show the surrounding area and five fusion power plants, technology that Asuka herself had helped perfect. "These fusion plants can generate power on the scale of several million kilowatts. Unfortunately, there are several issues. I hadn't even known about the MAGI system so that's going to throw off these calculations some, but only in the negative. The problem is supporting all of the new equipment we've put in. Most of the old facilities are being torn down and upgraded and that also requires power."  
  
"How many more fusion plants will we require?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Five more, and only if they're the new second generation reactors, and only if those produce as much power as they're supposed to."  
  
"Just great," Asuka muttered. "The construction of the prototype is over schedule and over budget as it is."  
  
"Perhaps we should consider selling some of the technologies," said Maya. "It could help with the construction costs."  
  
"I'll talk with the German government," said Asuka. "No promises though. Even if they support what we're doing, it's a lot of money being sunk into this. Do the five new reactors also cover emergency power?"  
  
"Yes," said Jennifer. "But with the MAGI, it might become six."  
  
Asuka nodded and looked at the images spinning at the center of the table. "The UN supplied us with a starting budget of $500 billion. I'm starting to think that's only scratching the surface."  
  
"It could easily quadruple if we want to get the construction done within the next five years," said Jennifer.  
  
"And that's if the other technologies we need prove their worth," said Charles. "Otherwise we'd have to develop them from scratch."  
  
"I seriously doubt the UN would be willing to spend $2 trillion just to build the place," said Henderson.  
  
"They spent much more for Tokyo 3," Asuka noted. "But that was because of the defenses too. I think we should count it a blessing the German military has promised to build and supply the defenses."  
  
"They must have gotten a big check for that," Maya noted dryly.  
  
"The UN is making a serious commitment in resurrecting NERV," said Asuka. "They won't abandon the project, but they will put certain aspects on hold if costs grow out of control. Let's try to avoid that."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was the unknown that scared people more. And now, the unknown was Shinji Ikari's greatest enemy. He sat outside the emergency room and tried to remain still. Quite a difficult task as he knew nothing of Mana's condition. They had immediately rushed her in, taken x-rays, and put her on some painkillers. Shinji wasn't sure what they were doing to her in there but he knew they were doing their best to save her. Finally after what had seemed like an eternity the doors opened and a doctor walked out. He took off his took off his gloves and operating mask and nodded to Shinji.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari. I'd say your fellow pilot is very lucky and made of some tough stuff."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Shinji asked. He had shot out of his seat upon seeing the doctor.  
  
The doctor nodded. "She suffered a great deal of trauma from the crash landing and that doesn't include the radiation she was exposed to when her Unit exploded. But they're both okay."  
  
"What?"  
  
The doctor frowned. "You mean you don't know? Well, let me be the first to say congratulations then, Lieutenant Ikari. You're going to be a father."  
  
The doctor patted Shinji on his shoulder as the young man simply stood there dumbly. The realization that the responsibilities of another human being would be upon him was the first thing that struck him. Then a smile appeared as the joy of becoming a father swept over him.  
  
"We've moved her to the observation ward," said the doctor. "You can go visit her, but she will need some time to recover."  
  
"Thanks doctor."  
  
"My pleasure. You just take good care of both of them."  
  
A nurse appeared and motioned for Shinji to follow her. They stopped before one of the rooms and she opened the door for him. Inside Mana was connected to a great deal of life support equipment as Shinji looked upon her. This scene was familiar to him. So many years ago Asuka had been in the same condition and he had been helpless to do anything for her. Now, things were different. Once they got back to Japan, he would set things in motion and screw the rest of the world. He only cared about Mana and their child now and nobody else mattered.  
  
A seat was next to the bed so Shinji took the chance to rest a bit. From the last update Abdul had given him the offensive was going well and they had smashed what was left of the rebels. And this time they had also seized a sizeable amount of the rebel's cash reserves so this war might finally tone down.  
  
"Maybe we should resign from the JA Corps," Shinji muttered to himself and Mana. "You're going to be on leave soon anyways and I'll have to start working on other projects anyways. We could live a more peaceful life."  
  
The only answer was the constant beeping of the heart monitor as each pulse went by. Shinji looked at the monitor and listened to every pulse. It was strong and Mana would pull through. With a smile he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He would be here when she awakened.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I hate this."  
  
Shinji chuckled as he pushed Mana in the wheelchair. Despite her emotional swings Mana really was an independent spirit and having to rely on someone else to move around caused her great annoyance.  
  
"Get used to it," Shinji suggested. "You're going to be in these wheels for quite some time."  
  
Ignoring the joke Mana placed a hand over her stomach. She looked down and just stared at it.  
  
"Something wrong?" Shinji asked.  
  
"It's just so amazing that a living thing could be growing inside of me," she said. "I mean, a living human being that I'm responsible for. It's going to be tough."  
  
"But I'll be there too," said Shinji. "Granted you probably will have a harder time, but I'll still be there."  
  
"Of course you are," Mana replied. "I wouldn't forgive you if you weren't."  
  
They emerged from the hospital and saw several British soldiers outside. All of them saluted and the couple returned it. The coalition troops had gained a great deal of respect for the JA after it had plastered basically the entire enemy base and leaving them only to come in to clean up. While not as glorious, it did save them the grief they would have encountered if they had to take on the magnetic shield.  
  
"We're going home," Mana stated.  
  
"That we are," said Shinji. "You sound sad."  
  
"No, just tired."  
  
"You can't fool me that easily. C'mon, tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just, well, as I said before. I'm responsible for another human life now. What if I mess up? I nearly got both of us killed when my unit was damaged like that."  
  
"But you're still alive. That's what's important."  
  
The couple got into a jeep and they drove towards the airfield. With the destruction of a JA unit, the Japanese government was pulling out the surviving one and it was unlikely they would deploy the other two unless a way was figured out to shield the positron cannon. But right now, it would be nice to go home.  
  
Just then the radio went off and the soldier responded. He looked over at Shinji and nodded.  
  
"You have a call, Lieutenant Ikari."  
  
Shinji took the headset and put it on.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Ikari."  
  
"Hello Ikari, this is Abdul."  
  
"Colonel. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually, I'm passing on a warning to you. Some people from the UN came looking for you and when they found out you were leaving they immediately went to the airfield. They didn't look happy, by the way."  
  
"Damn, I was hoping to avoid them. Thanks, Abdul. I hope you don't get in trouble for this."  
  
"Don't worry about me, my friend. You've been of great help to me and it's because of you and your partner that I didn't have to send out more of my men to die. I owe you that and by God I shall pay you back. If you ever need my help again, just call me."  
  
"Thanks my friend. Actually, I do have a request. Could you have about twenty soldiers under your command meet up with us at the airfield?"  
  
"Of course, and God be with you."  
  
Shinji handed the headset back and took out a data disk. Mana and the officer both looked at him curiously.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Insurance."  
  
As they neared the airfield it was clear that the UN had sent more than just a few agents. Several soldiers also armed with the newer OICW-class assault rifles were waiting, not a good sign. Those weapons were of American design and it meant the US had some interest in this.  
  
"What's going on?" Mana asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Shinji assured her. "I'll take care of it. Driver, could you drop us off by those reporters?"  
  
"You sure you want to be by them?" the driver asked. "They can be as bad as vultures sometimes."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
The jeep veered a little and came to a stop. Shinji walked out but kept Mana inside as this would only take a few minutes. He quickly found the reporter that had bothered him early. Shinji handed her the disk.  
  
"If I do not contact you two weeks from now, that will be your story. If I do and ask you to meet with me, then you'll get an exclusive interview. Is that acceptable?"  
  
"Of course," the reporter said, stunned. "But why now?"  
  
"I also play politics, Ms."  
  
Shinji walked away despite all the other reporters shouting at him. The woman quickly stashed the disk and backed away, having what she came for.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mana asked.  
  
"As I said before, insurance," Shinji answered. "The UN is still way too powerful for my liking, and that will make them back off for a little while. At least long enough for me to make an actual statement."  
  
When the jeep pulled up to the actual airfield Shinji was greeted by several men from the UN.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, we need you to come with us."  
  
"Under whose orders?" Shinji countered.  
  
"The United Nations Military Command," the man replied, confidence spilling over.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't take orders from the UN," Shinji replied. "As of six hours ago I was transferred back to the JSSDF and the UN Military has no authority over me."  
  
All of the agents standing before them were taken aback and speechless, though their leader quickly recovered.  
  
"I'm afraid you don't understand, Lieutenant Ikari. You will come with us. If I must, I will invoke Paragraph 2 of UN Security Resolution 3452."  
  
"You'll need the approval of someone with the rank of Brigadier General," Shinji stated. "General Williams is transferring back to Great Britain and is only holding things down until his replacement comes, which won't be for another week and I'm leaving now."  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, you will come with us now," the agent ordered. Anger was creeping into his voice and his face tightened.  
  
"You have no authority to make me," Shinji replied, still calm. "If you try, then you shall run into some very unpleasant things down the road."  
  
"And what can you threaten us with?" the agent asked with a sneer. "Lieutenant Ikari, you are in no position to disobey a direct order from the UN."  
  
At that moment several humvees pulled up by Shinji and the others. Arab soldiers came out, all armed and ready for a fight.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, is there a problem?" the sergeant asked.  
  
"Oh, we're just preparing to go back home but these men stopped us," Shinji said with a smile.  
  
"I see. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave the lieutenants alone."  
  
"And who would you be?" the agent asked.  
  
"I am Sergeant Muhammad Kasmer and I'm under orders to see that Lieutenant Ikari gets on that plane."  
  
"Under whose authority?"  
  
"General Williams."  
  
That caught Shinji by surprise. He knew Abdul held him in high respects but apparently General Williams thought highly of him as well.  
  
"I think that settles it," said Shinji. "Oh, and I know what your bosses want. They want me to make a public statement about NERV. Well, I'll do that in about two weeks, so you won't have to go back empty-handed."  
  
The Arabic soldiers formed a protective screen around Shinji and Mana and helped them move away from the UN agents. Shinji waved back to them as they got on the plane.  
  
"Did you really have to antagonize them?" Mana asked.  
  
"Well, I just never realized how much fun it could be. Sorry."  
  
"Just don't do it too often," Mana warned.  
  
The plane then turned and lifted off, heading back to Japan. For once, the victory truly was Shinji's. Now he just had to keep winning."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I heard Shinji managed to avoid Section 2," Maya stated.  
  
Asuka looked up in surprise. That little piece of news wasn't exactly common knowledge.  
  
"Reporters were there," Maya explained. "I just deduced it from what I say."  
  
"Oh, well, he's going to make his statement, oh crap, now."  
  
Asuka saved her work and turned on the TV in the lab. She quickly switched through the channels and found that most of the major news networks were broadcasting the statement. Shinji appeared and walked up to the podium, in his formal military dress.  
  
"What do you think he'll say?" Maya asked.  
  
"Who knows? But I would hope Shinji at least trusts me," Asuka replied.  
  
With a smile Asuka looked at Shinji. He certainly had grown up since they'd left each other, though it was on good terms. The young man on the screen had a strong build, unlike the scrawny boy she saw when they first met. Now it really was a man before her.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thanking for coming today," Shinji began. "I know that I should have issued this statement earlier but matters in the Middle East delayed me. However, now I am here to speak of the UN's actions, and to condemn it."  
  
There was a gasp in the press room and in the lab. Asuka rubbed her eyes and looked at the screen again, this time seeing a man with a cold heart looking back at her. His eyes weren't a peaceful blue anymore but that of steel. What had happened?  
  
"The first NERV resulted in the death of millions of people," Shinji went on. "I am appalled that the UN would be so careless as to bring back an organization that is guilty of committing genocide and I am also disappointed that my fellow pilot has forgotten the pain and suffering NERV inflicted. NERV is an organization founded to bring about the end of human individuality, in essence ending humanity. I see no difference between the first NERV and this one as this NERV is also heavily involved with biotechnology research among other questionable things.  
  
"It is very possible that the goal of this NERV is to help humanity, but then the UN should have established it under a different alias. Therefore, I can only assume the name is a sign of how dangerous this organization truly is. People once placed their trust in NERV because it was their only hope and NERV betrayed them. Thus, if NERV wants to regain the trust of humanity, it should remain dead and never interfere with the affairs of humans again.  
  
"In an attempt to gain legitimacy, NERV asked me to assume the position of second in command. I cannot in good conscious join an organization that caused the death of my sister, my surrogate father, and maimed my best friend. Thus I must ask those who currently work at NERV how they can live with themselves being in an organization that does not care for those under its care and employment. NERV should never have been resurrected. I had hoped that the destruction of the Evangelions would be the last nail in NERV's coffin but it looks like the monster is back.  
  
"My final statement is a word of caution to the world. God has punished humanity for its vanity three times now. We shall not survive a fourth judgment."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Okay, keep in mind I did not do any editing of this so there will be mistakes. Also, I kind of put this chapter on hold for a while before coming back to it. All other stories are on hold for the moment as I'm working on finishing up corrections for Gathering of Force. Then I might be able to dish out another chapter in a few months. I think.  
  
Z98 


	6. Partial Retirement

Uh, well, my notes get out of date pretty quickly so if I'm ranting at the beginning, by the time I finish the chapter it's long been over. Anyways, onto questions. The other major countries and the UN will play a role but only later on. And at the moment, this is a Shinji/Mana fic. Who knows what this will be at the end?  
  
My apologies to my prereader, Angie. I forgot to send her a copy but still she read and reviewed it. How nice of her.  
  
Latest notes. Had to redo the entire chapter because I didn't like how it was developing before. Anyways, this chapter actually cost me about ten dollars to bring to you. Yes, ten dollars and I'm not kidding. What did that money do? Buy me a copy of the Dead Sea Scrolls and translations. Another note is that the Greek alphabet works in this order. Alpha, beta, gamma, and delta. That's the first four. Don't get confused and think that gamma should come after delta. Just a note.  
  
Another note. I spent another 6 bucks getting a book about angels. I mean the ones in religions and it has a list of names and information about them. Very useful.  
  
Chapter 5: Partial Retirement  
  
"And that should do it."  
  
With a quick glance Shinji examined the promotion papers and set them down. After their actions in the Middle East both he and Mana was promoted to the rank of Captain. The next thing he had to do was to finish the transfer papers. And with a final stroke of the pen both Captain Shinji Ikari and Mana Kirishima were transferred to the reserve.  
  
"Thank you captains. I hope you enjoy your leave."  
  
Shinji thanked the officer and walked with Mana out of the large bureaucratic building. Because of the political outcry from both supporters and critics of the new NERV, the Japanese government had agreed that it would be better to allow Shinji and Mana to go into the reserve forces. This was agreed upon after Shinji gave his assurance he wouldn't give any more press conferences without the approval of the government or the military.  
  
"We finally have some time to ourselves," Mana commented.  
  
"And how sweet that time will be," Shinji said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
A car was waiting and drove them to the new condo the military supplied them. Both had received positions at the JSSDF Air Force Academy in Tokyo 4 and though they weren't on active duty taking on students would still be quite a bit of work.  
  
"I still don't understand why you're teaching a theoretical physics class," said Mana.  
  
"Let's just say you still have quite a bit to learn about me. But then again, the same goes for me about you."  
  
"Oh whatever. At least I'm staying in my profession."  
  
That certainly was true. Mana would be one of the instructors for the newest generation of JSSDF pilots. Depending on how she assesses them, they might even become JA pilots.  
  
"You know, you always loved that mall downtown. What was it called, the Mall of Asia? Why don't we swing by and start preparing for our wedding?"  
  
"Ooo, that sounds like a brilliant idea, lieutenant."  
  
Mana laughed and hugged Shinji gently. She almost felt the new life growing in her, warm and strong. Would it be a boy or girl?  
  
"This is interesting indeed."  
  
"What is?" Asuka asked, looking up.  
  
Just as she did the upgraded cleaner moved past her. This time it was in a dog-like shape and bounded about, slurping up any chemical spills.  
  
"Okay, either find a shape you like or don't change it every day," Asuka stated. Just the previous day it had been a snake.  
  
"Of course," Maya replied with a smile. "I though you'd want to see this. It looks like designs for some kind of new space cruiser."  
  
"The UN Space Force up to their old tricks again?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
That caught the young woman's attention and she took the datapad. As she reviewed the information Asuka found that she was quite impressed. The new cruiser would be twice as large as that of the current UN cruiser and would utilize a powerful magnetic field to get off the surface and into space. Apparently it could fill the role as a warship, carrier, and freighter all in one. However, a few things puzzled her, including the power source.  
  
"Who designed this?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
Asuka's eyes shot up. "What! But he doesn't have the technical know-how to do this!"  
  
"Apparently he does now."  
  
Asuka's mind went racing. She vaguely remembered something Shinji had said to her, something about having the combined knowledge of humanity in his mind. Was that it? Was that how he had designed this awesome weapons platform? That was the only explanation. She went back to the schematics and looked closer at the power generator.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"What?" asked Maya.  
  
"The power generator. This isn't possible."  
  
"It isn't," Maya assured her. "I contacted most of the top scientists and theorists regarding antimatter, and all of them say it would be at least five more years before they iron out the last few bugs with the system."  
  
"But the designs are right here," said Asuka.  
  
Maya nodded. "They actually look more advanced than what I've seen before, but believe me. It's not possible yet."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
Asuka reluctantly returned the datapad and pondered Shinji's words so long ago. Had he meant it literally? That seemed impossible. The scientist in Asuka just couldn't believe it. And yet the woman in her found that the man who loved her could never lie.  
  
"I want to get in contact with Shinji as soon as possible," Asuka stated.  
  
"We've been trying for quite some time now," Maya replied sadly. "However, he's refusing to speak with anyone from NERV and the Japanese government doesn't feel it's proper to pressure him."  
  
"What's the point of having all this power if the UN can't even exercise it?"  
  
Pacing, Asuka tried to review her options. They were limited to what the Security Council could do, and then only if she could convince them to exercise their authority. Unless she went to outside sources.  
  
"Maya, I'll be in a conference for a while. If anyone asks, I am not to be disturbed."  
  
"Of course. Asuka? Please don't do anything rash."  
  
Ignoring the last comment, Asuka walked back to her office and took out her phone. She hesitated for a second before entering the number.  
  
"Central Intelligence Agency, how may I direct your call?" the voice on the other end answered.  
  
"I need to speak with Director Finley immediately."  
  
"I'm sorry, but Director Finley isn't available. May I take a message?"  
  
"This is Dr. Asuka Langley Soryu of NERV. Now either connect me with Director Finely or there will be consequences!"  
  
"One moment please," a shaky voice replied. Apparently Asuka's threat had worked.  
  
"This is Director Finley."  
  
"Director, this is Dr. Soryu. I have something disturbing that you must know."  
  
"And what was so important that you threatened my secretary?"  
  
"Simply that the Japanese might be making a power play soon."  
  
"Oh? And what reasoning is behind this?"  
  
"Only the fact that the Japanese military has developed a new generation of space cruisers."  
  
Silence was her only answer for several seconds before Finley spoke. "I should have expected you to know this. But that hardly constitutes a direct threat."  
  
"What if I told you the cruiser can be equipped with N2 warheads?"  
  
This time the silence was longer.  
  
"I hope to god that you're joking."  
  
"I am not," Asuka assured him.  
  
"Then there will be consequences. We had suspected, but how do you know?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that if the Japanese are allowed to succeed in constructing a fleet of these no major power in the world will be able to match them for quite some time."  
  
"Why tell me?" Finley asked. "Why not bring it to the Security Council?"  
  
"Because I believe that the Council is too divided to rectify the situation quickly enough. The United States on the other hand has enough power to do so. At least it still does. What if I told you the Japanese are also preparing several other technological advances that would put them as the leading power in Asia?"  
  
"Then we have much to discuss, Dr. Soryu."  
  
The Tokyo Military Academy was more than a place for training officers. Here many of the scientists that worked on the various projects at the base outside of Tokyo 4 also taught a wide range of topics, attracting civilians as well as soldiers. Because of this, some courses in the Academy are available to the public at large.  
  
Shinji finished looking over his notes and prepared for the first day of class. Despite his age, he would not be a student here. In fact, he was the new professor of theoretical physics. Since Shinji would only be teaching one class, competition had been fierce to get into that one section. He had spent the previous two weeks reading through the hundreds of papers submitted by all the hopefuls. Some of the things he'd looked for was creativity, intelligence, thoroughness, and most of all tone. A few of the papers had been exceptional while others had flopped. The one that caught his attention the most was by a young cadet by the name of Mari Suzuhara. Shinji smiled. He had only met Mari twice and it would be nice to see how she'd grown.  
  
"Here're the papers you wanted," one of the secretaries said as Shinji entered the main office.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The papers in his hands were a copy of one of the latest physics theories, the Unified Forces Theory. According to the Theory, all energy was recycled from one form to the next, no matter what its starting state was. While the laws of thermodynamics stated that all energy goes from a useful form to a less useful form, this law may very well prove the key to changing that belief.  
  
Energy is the building blocks of the universe. Matter is a form of trapped energy and photons are also forms of energy. The only way scientists had to completely transfer matter to energy was in a matter/antimatter annihilation. However, that energy did result in heat, and it was considered impossible to transfer waste heat into usable energy. Another notion that the Unified Forces Theory worked to disprove. If it succeeded, it would be the greatest advancement of physics, ranking with Isaac Newton's Laws of Gravity and Albert Einstein's Theory of Relativity and e=mc². This would later prove very useful in his own projects.  
  
"Mr. Ikari, the class is waiting."  
  
"Ah yes. I'll be right there."  
  
Shinji closed the packet and proceeded to the large auditorium-like chamber. Before him were fifty of the best and brightest and he would enjoy picking their brains. Who knows? Maybe one of them would surpass him one day.  
  
At another part of the academy Mana was also meeting her first class. As one of only two JA pilots that actually saw combat, she would be the instructor for the latest generation of pilots for the Jet Alone. Her class was even smaller than Shinji's as the JA was still extremely expensive to mass-produce so only fifteen more units would be built. There were also rumors of a JA-Epsilon being designed, though it would be years before a prototype was completed.  
  
One of the new pilots was someone Mana recognized, though he no longer had an arm.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Toji. And I never did get a chance to thank you."  
  
Toji waved it off with his good hand. "Don't worry too much about it. I was just helping a friend."  
  
Mana smiled. "So I was a friend?"  
  
Toji laughed and shook his head. "Shinji was a friend. You are a friend."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I haven't really seen him in a long time," Toji answered. "After all that he's gone through, well, I'm not sure if I really know him."  
  
"And you know me?"  
  
"Ha. You're my instructor. If I can't get alone with you, then there're going to be problems."  
  
True enough, Mana realized. "Maybe you and Hikari can come over sometime. Shinji and I have a flat in the city and I'm sure he'd love to see you again."  
  
Toji nodded. "Yeah. Actually, maybe you and Shinji can come over to our place. Hikari runs a little café downtown and we live right above it. There's plenty of room and her cooking has improved a lot."  
  
"Shinji can help too. He usually gets home before I do and gets dinner started up. That or he runs home because he doesn't like American food."  
  
"That's right. You spent some time in the US before you were selected to be a JA pilot. I hear it's the grease."  
  
"And the salt," Mana added.  
  
"I think you should start class now. The other trainees are getting rather impatient."  
  
Toji moved back with the other pilots and took a seat. As Mana walked forward she noticed that all of them were at least lieutenants. That was a good sign, as she doubted new cadets would be able to handle the JA as well as their more experienced comrades.  
  
"I am Lieutenant Mana Kirishima and I will be your instructor. As many of you know the Jet Alone program was started during the Angel Wars as an alternative to the Evangelion project, something that was seriously draining the resources of our world despite it being the only thing capable of standing against the Angels. Even though the first attempt was sabotaged by a shadow organization, the Japanese government went ahead with development. The JA-Alpha prototype was scrapped and the JA-Beta was developed, the one I piloted when I was still a teen."  
  
With a press of a button pictures of the JA-Beta appeared. It was a remarkable machine, with two legs and two tiny arms and looking like a tailless dinosaur. However, unlike the JA-Delta, it had none of the grace or smoothness.  
  
"When matched against the Angels, these were insufficient and would have never survived a series battle. However, they laid the foundation for the JA-Delta."  
  
"What of the Gamma?" a pilot asked.  
  
"We'll get to that," said Mana. "The new JA-Delta is equipped with two railguns, one on each arm. Missile launchers are on its back and a large- scale positron artillery mounted in between. Another smaller positron cannon is in it's mouth. If you want to pilot these machines, you must learn how to use these weapons properly and don't overkill something by slagging it with the positron cannons. Now, as for the JA-Gamma, that was a scaled down version of the JA-Alpha. Like the JA-Delta, it is equipped with a N2 reactor. The prototype was not ready for the demonstration of the Alpha, giving the shadow organization a perfect opportunity for their actions. The N2 reactor is stable, clean, and allows long, drawn out battles.  
  
"Let's move onto the control systems. Obviously such a sophisticated piece of equipment needs to have a powerful computer system in order for it to work. The Delta has the latest AI assistance computer that handles a lot of the calculations for weapons and engines. The new Zero fighter has a similar system so it won't be too difficult to adapt. The controls of the Delta are also extremely sensitive so one must be careful when pulling turns and such. The inertia dampeners will help but only to a degree. There are two joysticks, one for general movement and the other for secondary weapons aiming. It has other uses but we'll get to that later. The first thing you must do is realize that the Delta is not like a fighter and does not maneuver like one. Despite its many maneuvering jets, it cannot pull too quick of a turn or you might lose control of the unit. You'll have to learn to fly a bit more conservatively."  
  
"Then what keeps other fighters from flying circles around it?" Toji asked.  
  
"Though it cannot keep up with enemy fighters, its weapons can," Mana answered. "The computer will automatically lock onto incoming enemy units and you can use your secondary joystick to switch between targets. You have a 360º view so don't worry too much about it."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Mana smiled. That certainly was a fair assessment of the JA and she was positive the trainees would learn to appreciate it even more once they took one for a spin.  
  
"What kind of engines does it have?" Toji asked.  
  
"The current ones have jet engines, all of them Boeing military models. However, soon we'll be installing pulse-detonation engines on them, which will increase speed and acceleration. At the moment the JA has banks of maneuvering engines designed to help it turn, but those are not capable of shooting the JA onto a new course very quickly. Let's take a hypothetical situation as an example. Say you're cruising over the land and a missile is fired at no. Do not try to outturn or outmaneuver it. It is simply impossible for the JA to take such tight rolls. The best thing to do is accelerate and let your point defense systems try to take it down. The JA is capable of achieving mach 7 for short bursts so you should be able to outrun it."  
  
A few low whistles came from the class. Despite its shape, the JA was certainly a fast weapon. After going through more of the control systems and programming for the JA, class was dismissed and Toji followed Mana as she looked for her husband. They found him folding up papers and talking with one of his students.  
  
"Well squirt, it looks like you got into his class."  
  
Mari looked over and smiled at her big brother. "Hey bro. I was just talking with Captain Ikari."  
  
"Just call him Shinji," said Mana. "He doesn't need all that attention."  
  
Shinji gave Mana a quick kiss and turned to Toji.  
  
"It's good to see you again, my old friend."  
  
"Same here bud." Toji pulled his friend into a bear hug, squeezing Shinji till he couldn't breathe. He dropped the man a few seconds later.  
  
"Still full of muscle I see," Shinji muttered as he caught his breath.  
  
"Hey, it's all thanks to Hikari's cooking," Toji replied and posed a bit.  
  
Mari laughed at her brother's antics and knocked him on the head to stop.  
  
"C'mon, we have to go. Hikari doesn't like it when we're late."  
  
"You all live together?" Mana asked.  
  
Mari nodded. "Ever since I turned 18, I've stayed with Toji and Hikari. But that's because I wanted to study here. Dad was against me joining the JSSDF but he finally came about."  
  
"Not without quite a bit of yelling," Toji recalled. "So, Shin-man. You up for some time with your old friends?"  
  
"I'd be delighted. When?"  
  
"How about tonight at, oh, around five?"  
  
"We have no conflicting arrangements."  
  
"Good. See you then. Let's go Mari."  
  
Mari started after her brother but turned and saluted Shinji. She smiled at him and went out.  
  
"It's surprising we've never run into Toji that much before today," said Mana. "We're all in the JSSDF."  
  
"Different posting," said Shinji. "He's inside Tokyo 4 while we spend more of our time at the base or at some test site."  
  
A ringing interrupted the two and Shinji pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah? Okay. I'll be there in a sec. Gotta go take care of something dear. I'll get home at about three."  
  
"Fine, but don't be too late about it."  
  
With a kiss Shinji walked away as Mana headed home. The phone call he had received could be problematic, but not overly so as long as he controlled the variables. A car was waiting for him inside and took him outside of the city. After about thirty minutes Shinji found himself inside of an elevator going deep underground. Buried beneath the massive military base outside of Tokyo 4 was perhaps one of the most advanced biotechnology labs ever built. One of several classified research facilities, this one held the most dangerous specimen at the moment.  
  
When he stepped out three guards came to attention. All of them watched carefully as Shinji ran his security pass through the reader. It clicked green and one of the guards examined his photo ID with his face. After a few seconds he handed it back and saluted. Past the huge blast doors was another corridor filled with a good deal of sensor equipment. At the end sat another guard, this time a woman, who politely waited for Shinji to give her his sidearm. He laid the pistol on her desk and she handed him another one. While it looked like a normal pistol, it had a lock on it designed to prevent it being fired on anyone with the proper security tag inside the facility. A decent measure, but like all things flawed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After tucking away his gun Shinji placed his hand on a palm reader and his eye level with a retina scanner. It was quite a lot of security, but necessary. Once through there was a final elevator he had to take down. When the doors opened this time it was inside of a massive lab. A scientist immediately ran up to him.  
  
"This is far too soon. We had not expected the progress to be this quick."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Shinji assured him. "No matter its progress, it will be years before consciousness reaches it."  
  
"Well yes, but even so. It is of concern."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
They went deeper into the labs and through several more security checkpoints before entering a massive circular chamber. A hemisphere was present and a massive door in the ceiling was quite evident. However, it was what was inside the hemisphere that was of the greatest interest. Shinji walked over to a panel and tapped several keys. A DNA strand appeared but more and more was being written, adding on and editing the strand.  
  
"Impressive," Shinji noted. "However, it will still take years before we see anything with our eyes."  
  
"Yes, but we hadn't expected the DNA to be able to self-replicate until at least a year later. This is quite amazing."  
  
"Then what is the concern?"  
  
"The concern is one of control," the scientist explained. "We do not know if we have any way of stopping the DNA from continuing to grow and mutate if necessary."  
  
"The best way would be to destroy the sample if something goes wrong," said Shinji. "It is currently our only possibility. However, that doesn't mean we shouldn't try and look for others."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shinji looked into the sphere once again and couldn't help but smile. What was growing inside was as much part of his legacy as God's. But this time, the glory would be his. Metatron would awaken.  
  
The entire project had started quite some time ago, before he had even turned sixteen. It had taken a year just to get down the complete genetic sequence and even longer to even begin constructing it using free amino acids. Now it looked like it was constructing itself with the resources provided and it wouldn't be long before cells appeared. Everything was proceeding accordingly.  
  
A glance at his watch told him he'd better get going so Shinji nodded to the scientist and walked out. He got his gun back and went home. Mana was waiting for him and almost jumped him.  
  
"Wow. What's the emergency?"  
  
"Nothing. Just glad to see you."  
  
Shinji chuckled and kissed his fiancée again. In another month, they would be husband and wife.  
  
"You sure this is necessary?" Shinji asked as they walked into the small café.  
  
"Yes it is and stand up straight and get that tie straight."  
  
With a sigh Shinji did as he was told and hoped that married life wouldn't be like this all the time. But then again, it probably would be like how he'd been with Mana for the past year. To his surprise Toji appeared, also in a shirt with a tie.  
  
"I see Mana got you too," he joked.  
  
"Toji, behave yourself!" a voice shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes dear," he answered with a grin. "C'mon in you two. We're closing up anyways."  
  
"Nice place Hikari set up," Shinji commented. "Very homey. I assume you didn't have a hand in it?"  
  
"At least you have a sense of humor now," Toji replied dryly. "We'll be eating in the back area. Wouldn't do to have people see us in here while we have the closed sign up."  
  
Upon saying that Hikari appeared and greeted Shinji and Mana with hugs.  
  
"It's so good to see all of you again. We need to get together more often."  
  
"Very true," said Mana. "So Hikari, did Toji make you an honest woman?"  
  
A blush said it all and as Hikari held up her hand it was clear.  
  
"How long ago?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Actually just last year," Toji informed them. "We still haven't managed to go out on a honeymoon."  
  
Within seconds they were all seated though Hikari rushed back into the kitchen to start serving food. Mari appeared minutes later and took a seat next to Shinji as they waited. After that they prepared to enjoy a dinner among friends.  
  
"So how is life teaching classes?" Hikari asked. "It must be nice to settle down a bit."  
  
"So-so," Mana answered. "I do miss piloting, but I probably won't be doing much of that in a few months."  
  
"Pass the bread please," Mari suddenly said.  
  
"Don't eat them all," Shinji replied as he handed the basket over. The food really was good. He'd have to figure out some way to steal Hikari's recipes.  
  
The conversation drifted from work to leisure and back to work again, each time new things popping up. Finally it drifted to a conversation about physics between Mana, Shinji, Mari, and Hikari. Toji just looked at all of them as if they were insane.  
  
"But that is impossible," Mari insisted. "The Law of Thermodynamics states that energy goes from a form more useful to a less useful form. You can't reverse the process."  
  
"Stars do it all the time," said Shinji. "Within a star, heavier elements are made from lighter elements. Heavier elements have more potential energy than lighter ones. We're perfectly capable of creating the same reaction, and thus we've just broken the law."  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but we should get dessert served," Toji suddenly said.  
  
Hikari nearly jumped up and ran into the kitchen. A sigh of relief was heard moments later.  
  
"I guess she didn't burn them this time," Toji commented.  
  
That was seen to be true as Hikari came out with a pan of brownies.  
  
"When was the last time you've had these?" Hikari asked Mana.  
  
The only answer was Mana chowing down on them as fast as she could.  
  
"I'm not very good at baking," Shinji explained. "So the oven rarely gets touched."  
  
"And homemade is always better than store-bought," Mana added.  
  
"That's why Mana bought like a hundred from the bakery," Shinji whispered to Toji. The two old friends chuckled, hoping the girls wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Have the two of you set a date?" Hikari asked.  
  
"One month. Still have to find a best man," Shinji said, not at all subtle.  
  
Toji laughed at his friend. "Man, you don't even have to ask. Just drop me in a tux and we'll be ready to go."  
  
"My Dad is so going to cry when he finds out I'm getting married," said Mana.  
  
"That's the way dads are," Hikari assured her. "Have the two of you done any planning?"  
  
"We found a church for the ceremony," said Shinji. "Besides that, things are a bit hazy."  
  
"Leave it to me," said Hikari, almost jumping out of her seat. "I'll make your wedding as grand as Toji's and mine. I'll make sure to book a good band and I'll supply the food. Oh! The cake will be wonderful too!"  
  
"Thanks Hikari," said Mana. "I doubt Shinji would know even where to start if he was doing it by himself."  
  
"Hey, at least I found a church. Surprised there even was one in Tokyo 4."  
  
"Are you Christian?" Toji asked.  
  
Shinji shrugged. "You could say I am, but I'm not baptized or anything."  
  
And then it was over. That little moment with friends that so many people take granted was over. Dessert was over now and the two families bade farewell. However, a wedding still had to be planned.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand this genetic makeup," said Maya.  
  
Truth be told, Asuka had to admit to herself that she herself barely understood it. However, thanks to the Human Genome Project, they had a reference. Still, at times it wasn't perfect.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"This string of genes again," Maya replied.  
  
It was indeed the same group of genes that had been giving them problems for the entire week. Despite their best attempts to crack the code, they still couldn't figure out what this series was for.  
  
"We'll splice it into a bacterium or something," said Asuka, "and watch what happens. But make sure that the specimen is under heavy lock and key. If it gets loose, we're in serious trouble."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
After that Asuka filed away the report. She was in a rather messy situation and if a disaster took place, NERV would be dead. There was also the fact that protests were being held almost daily across the world, the majority of them anti-NERV. It had been expected but the political fallout was greater than what the Security Council or any of the involved governments expected.  
  
"How behind are we?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Two weeks. It isn't that much of a problem but if it keeps building up," Maya let it hang.  
  
If it kept building up we'd be months behind, Asuka finished the thought.  
  
"Once we wrap up this stage we'll go through all of the data to try to find where we slowed down," Asuka said. "From there we'll strengthen our weak spots."  
  
"Dr. Soryu, phone call."  
  
Asuka picked up the phone and dialed in her code. It connected a millisecond later.  
  
"This is Dr. Soryu."  
  
"Dr. Soryu, this is Minister Shroder. I know this comes at a bad time but several member nations of the Security Council are demanding that inspections be made of the NERV installation. They want to be able to start looking through NERV in a week."  
  
"Great," Asuka muttered. "It's not like I don't have enough to deal with already."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Soryu. However, it was unavoidable. Try to put up a good image for the inspectors. We do need their support if NERV is to survive."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
Asuka hung up and slumped down. "You know, it was never this hard in the old NERV."  
  
"It was because NERV was considered the last line of defense for humanity," said Maya. "Now, people see us as the greatest threat to humanity."  
  
"When I get my hands on Shinji. He made this go down to hell for us, especially with that speech."  
  
Maya shrugged. "Everyone must do what they feel is right. Shinji's probably thinking the same about you."  
  
"Yeah well. I just hoped he would trust me a bit more."  
  
As the now catlike cleaner moved past them Asuka picked it up and petted it. It reacted surprisingly well and almost seemed to purr.  
  
"How advanced is its programming?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Advanced enough."  
  
And that was all Maya was willing to say. Asuka let the thing go and tried to focus on her work again. She really didn't want to go back to her office and face the huge amount of paperwork stacked there. Thus, Asuka decided it was time to go out a bit.  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air."  
  
Before she was even in the elevator Asuka knew that Section 2 would have half a dozen agents outside and ready to follow her. Another security measure that would probably be needed. Because it was so industrialized, Germany had had little trouble rebuilding. It was now one of the greatest powers in the world and a center of scientific development. And yet, Germany was still remembered as the nation that had caused two world wars. Many nations viewed it with suspicion, especially several eastern European nations. And yet, right now Japan and Germany were almost like brothers. It had been Japan that housed the original NERV headquarters and produced Gendo Ikari. Now Germany had resurrected it. No wonder people were so distrustful. Old hatreds died hard.  
  
With a smile Asuka stepped out of the underground facility. Natural sunlight was much better than the artificial lights she was so used to. And the air? There was no comparison. The air around here was surprisingly clean and much fresher than the filtered air inside.  
  
The Ruhr Valley was once the heartland of German industry, but now much of it was occupied by the new government research facility. Originally part of the German NERV branch, it was now NERV headquarters. Tress grew all over the valley, reminding Asuka that the world was still recovering. It was amazing how much had survived Third Impact, but a good deal was also lost. A few more species were wiped out and now all that was left was protected. Scientists claimed it would take decades for the environment to recover. Maybe even centuries.  
  
At the moment the young woman didn't consider any of that. What she did consider was the shining city around her. The German NERV Headquarters was patterned a bit like the old one, but it didn't go as deep. That meant a city sat on top of the facility.  
  
As she looked up Asuka noticed the faint outline of the black moon. Entombed there were the many NERV technicians that had stayed behind during the lockdown, all of them slaughtered by the JSSDF. Misato was also up there. It had been decided that no one would touch the black moon and the UN kept two satellites on watch to make sure no one tried to get close. But since only the UN and the US had space flight capability, it wasn't too much of a worry right now. Still, Japan's new space cruiser could be a problem.  
  
It wasn't her problem right now so Asuka dismissed the thoughts. She was considering going to some shop or another and stood there for a bit. With a turn she tried to decide which store to go to. It probably wasn't a good idea to go shopping while on the job. But she could go grab a bite to eat. Suddenly there was a crack and Asuka felt an impact on her right shoulder. Pain surged through her and she screamed out. Blood erupted from the wound, splashing over her and the ground as she fell. Somehow it felt like a dozen things continued to hit her, cutting her in a dozen places. Asuka landed on her back and the wind was knocked out of her. As she tried to get a grasp of the situation, she saw several Section 2 agents rush out. They had guns drawn and surrounded her. One knelt down and pressed something against her wound. Asuka felt like screaming out in pain but bit down on her lip. It was so painful; the wound was bleeding freely and she couldn't concentrate. It felt like her body was on fire and Asuka didn't dare look down.  
  
"The director is hit, I repeat, the director is hit."  
  
Someone was talking but Asuka couldn't figure out who it was. What was going on? Had she been shot? Slowly her eyes started to glass over and she started going into shock. She felt a slap and it returned her to realty for a few seconds. Asuka felt herself lifted up and carried off. She couldn't feel the pain anymore. It was numb. Finally, with all the loss of blood, she lost consciousness.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Yes that was an assassination attempt. I'll work on getting chapter 6 out faster.  
  
Z98 


	7. Shockwaves

Hmm. Didn't get that many reviews from the last chapter. Guess I better do something drastic. And ff.net messed with my formatting again...........  
  
Reprise of Humanity  
  
Chapter 6: Shockwaves  
  
The phone ran and Shinji almost knocked it over as he reached for it.  
  
"Hello?" He was only half-awake and not too happy about it.  
  
"Captain Ikari, we need you to report to the base immediately."  
  
That woke him up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We'll brief you when you arrive sir."  
  
Shinji hung up and started getting dressed. One thing was for sure; it was serious but he wasn't in trouble. Japanese officers weren't usually polite to those that were in trouble. Mana rolled over and awakened, not feeling Shinji beside her.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"It's okay. I just have to go out and take care of something."  
  
"Something go wrong?"  
  
"I'll find out. Just sleep. I'll try to be back before breakfast."  
  
Reluctantly Mana watched Shinji leave and laid back down. It was hard loving a man with so many secrets, despite that being necessary. After they married, hopefully things would work out smoother.  
  
Shinji walked down the corridors and came up to a large conference room. To his surprise the German ambassador was present, along with the foreign minister, the head of the Tokyo 4 base, and the JSSDF chief general.  
  
"Is something the matter sirs?" he asked.  
  
"Take a seat, Captain Ikari," General Terakata ordered. He currently held the position of base commander of the research base. If he still called Shinji a captain, it meant nothing was wrong. Or at least not yet.  
  
Once Shinji sat down it was the German ambassador that began speaking.  
  
"There was an assassination attempt on Dr. Asuka Langely Soryu approximately six hours ago."  
  
Whatever exhaustion Shinji had felt before evaporated like ice under a laser.  
  
"You said attempt," he said uneasily.  
  
Heinrich Paulus nodded. "The attempt nearly succeeded but NERV's physicians have stabilized her. What interests us the most is the bullet they used."  
  
Terakata pressed several keys to bring up an image. Almost immediately Shinji recognized the bullet.  
  
"I designed that. It was for use by the JSSDF Special Ops units."  
  
A nod from General Hikoto. "Captain Ikari, we know that you would never attempt to murder your fellow pilot, or even have a part in it. What we want to know is how different are the two weapons. You're the one that designed it and the information you provide could help us track down a leak as well as whoever executed this."  
  
"What was it made out of?" Shinji asked immediately.  
  
"Lead, steel tip, and that's about it."  
  
"Too simple. If they had made it properly it would have a depleted uranium shell, titanium point to punch through armor, and the casing would have ruptured completely, sending shrapnel all over."  
  
"The bullet was mostly intact, though the point had burst forward and the end had shattered and there were small pieces in her," said Paulus. "She's on pain medication right now and the doctors have removed the bullet and small amounts of shrapnel."  
  
"They didn't do a very good job in copying the design," Shinji noted. "If they really wanted her dead, they would have tried harder. A normal bullet would have worked just as well if they got a headshot."  
  
"True enough," Paulus conceded. "However, the fact is that it was used against Dr. Soryu. She is a very important part of the German nation as well as the international community. We are taking this very seriously."  
  
"Who has access to the schematics?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Too many," Terakata admitted. "We have people who tested the prototypes to those that build them for our forces."  
  
"We still have to track it down," said Hikoto. "We can't let weapon technology like this get out onto the black market."  
  
Shinji was looking over the bullet they had pulled from Asuka when he thought of something.  
  
"We can set a trap," he said. "We can add variations into the bullet design and say it's an upgrade. Then if they use it again, we match it to which variation we used."  
  
"An interesting idea," said Terakata. "We'll try it."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"The German government thanks you for your assistance," said Paulus. "This is very important to us and we do not wish for Dr. Soryu to be harmed in any way. I'm sure you'll agree that she's suffered more than need be."  
  
Shinji conceded a nod and stood. After a salute he walked out, much to the surprise of the ambassador.  
  
"Did you signal a dismissal?" he asked the Japanese officers.  
  
"Hardly," the foreign minister said, joining the conversation. "However, we must make one thing clear. Do not assume to be able to use this to gain access to Captain Ikari any more. This incident is becoming embarrassing for both our nations and we want it put to a stop."  
  
"We would never do such a thing," Paulus said, sounding offended. "You have my word on it."  
  
"Good. Now then, let's move onto this proposal of yours. What was it, the reconstruction of NERV in Japan?"  
  
"Yes. Despite the fact that the Japanese government has already promised to consider it, the German government feels the need to emphasize the request again. There is a threat in the horizon and the UN can see it. They brought back NERV to try to hold it back."  
  
"Which we understand," said Minister Yukita. "However, the Japanese government has already found ways to deal with it and we will continue to do so in our way. I am sorry, but my government will not allow NERV to have a branch on our soil for the time being."  
  
"You propose what!" That was the outraged cry of the German UN ambassador, Gerhard Luther.  
  
"We simply propose that an organization be set up to watch over NERV," said Michael Hayracks. "Just in case NERV tries anything, we might actually catch it before a disaster occurs again."  
  
"Are you saying that we cannot control NERV?" Luther demanded. "We are perfectly capable of watching over NERV headquarters and might I remind you that the majority of the security forces within NERV are German soldiers. If we had to, we could lockdown and contain the entire facility without firing a shot."  
  
"Do we even have the funding for it?" asked the Chinese ambassador Lao.  
  
Hernandez shook his head. "At the moment we don't have enough extra funds to support such an organization anyways."  
  
"The US is willing to create such an organization, as long the UN sanctions it to go through all of NERV's documentation, files, reports, and other activities," Hayracks stated.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Hernandez nearly shouted. "The UN will not allow that kind of interference with one of its branches."  
  
"We have an alternative," Ambassador Sato suddenly said. "My government has invested a fortune in developing a special warfare division that Captain Ikari is a part of. If this division were to be used, as you Americans would put it, as NERV's watchdogs, it would seem more acceptable. Also, funding would not be as difficult as the UN has to provide only a fraction of the cost."  
  
The other Security Council members all were silent as they considered it. Hayracks didn't seem too happy as it was apparent his objective was to get the US access to NERV's database. Still, if he objected it would be hypocritical and would embarrass him. At times Americans were as prideful as Asians.  
  
"What exactly does Captain Ikari do in this division?" Luther asked. "I thought he was in the reserve forces."  
  
"At the moment Captain Ikari serves in an advisory role," Sato admitted. "However, he is still involved with the research projects the special warfare division runs, along with the continual development of our JA units."  
  
Hernandez leaned forward a bit, curious to see what influence Ikari did have in regards to the Japanese military and government.  
  
"Is this a reason why the Japanese government has been so reluctant to allow Captain Ikari to join NERV?" Hayracks asked.  
  
"Captain Ikari's loyalties are to the Japanese government, not to NERV," Sato stated loudly. "He has already made his distaste of the organization quite clear and those views are similar to what you have presented yourself, Ambassador Hayracks. I wonder why you would press someone who holds a moral objection to NERV to join the organization."  
  
Again Hayracks refrained from replying.  
  
"How would this Japanese division handle matters inside Germany?" Luther asked. "You're on the other side of the world and don't expect us to allow Japanese soldiers into our territories."  
  
"That matter is easily resolved," said Sato. "We said we would monitor NERV. If action needs to be taken, UN forces based in Germany will have to execute it."  
  
"There is an armored division inside Germany along with two air wings," Hernandez suddenly said. "It should not be difficult to force NERV to stand down if necessary."  
  
Luther carefully considered his options at the moment. Like Japan before her, Germany had made a great investment in NERV and interference was starting to become a problem earlier than they had anticipated. However, because the UN units were German, it wasn't a problem yet.  
  
"We will consider this carefully," he allowed.  
  
"There is another matter," Lao began. "The attempted assassination of Dr. Soryu. How was this allowed to happen?"  
  
"Section 2 and our own intelligence service are working on it as we speak," Luther assured them. "The BND and BfV are already patching together information we've gathered."  
  
"Do we have a shooter?" Hernandez asked.  
  
Luther shook his head. "No. Also, we are having trouble identifying the weapon used. The bullet was of a custom design so finding the rifle will be difficult."  
  
"The bullet also apparently shattered," the British representative, Charles Winston suddenly added. He had been absent for some time and had finally returned to New York. His deputy had been sitting in for him for the past several meetings. "Still, there should be something to go on. Obviously this was a high-powered rifle and an expert shot. This suggests many things."  
  
It was clear what Winston meant and several of the other members looked at him angrily. Out of the major governments present, Great Britain was one of the few that had not protested too loudly in regards to the formation of NERV. Thus, in the eyes of the public, it was slightly above the rest in terms of suspicion. That is, if the attempt was sanctioned by a nation- state.  
  
"There is a thriving black market of illegal weapons, need I remind our British comrade," said Hernandez. "The weapon could have been from anywhere and with practice even an amateur could become an expert sniper."  
  
"Of course," Winston said in a neutral tone.  
  
Two aides walked in as the rest of the Security Council continued chatting and handed several more papers to Hernandez. He glanced over them quickly before rejoining the discussion. This time it was budget issues for the UN military. Hernandez sighed as he tried to make the other Council members act more sensibly. Sometimes it was almost impossible as they argued amongst one another.  
  
Because of the disruption in the morning, a sub had to be found for Shinji's class, much to the disappointment of Mari Suzuhara. She had found Shinji to be very interesting and smart, possibly brilliant considering his radical ideas. It had been good fortune that she had managed to get in the class and now Mari was determined to make the best of it.  
  
Once all the other students had left Mari made her way to the laboratory in the basement. It was to be used for demonstrations and such but so far Shinji hadn't touched anything down here. The students were allowed to use some of the equipment, though the laser and some of the more dangerous tools were off limits. That wasn't a problem as Mari didn't need anything like that. Slowly the young scientist went to work, spinning the electromagnetic disk. It was an expensive piece of equipment, but if used properly could do many things. Now Mari would see if her ideas had any merit. Creating artificial gravity was still beyond the current science and technology, but just maybe she could figure this out.  
  
Not wanting to waste too much time, Shinji went straight back to the research complex after breakfast. Because Mana's class was in the afternoon they were able to share a breakfast together, though lunch would be separate today. Once down in the labs he went straight to work down at the particle accelerator.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder why we even try out your crazy concepts," one of the scientists said.  
  
Shinji smiled at Dr. Mizuki and shook his head.  
  
"I wouldn't call them crazy, Mizuki. I'd just call them farfetched."  
  
"Either way, I just hope you don't blow us up one day."  
  
The accelerator powered up as they prepared the experiment. Normally a particle accelerator only fired one atom at a time, but with some changes in the magnetic field and the accelerator design itself, it was now manipulating a constant stream. Still, they were only hydrogen atoms. Shooting something bigger at such speeds and in such numbers would be far trickier.  
  
"It works," Mizuki said, sounding amazed.  
  
Shinji grinned. "Did you really doubt me? Now we have the capability to create a true particle cannon."  
  
"But why do this when we already have a positron cannon?" Mizuki asked. "That's what I never understood."  
  
"This is actually for the positron cannon," said Shinji. "During the days of the Angel Wars, we had difficulty maintaining a constant stream of positrons. The positron rifle was originally designed to fire spheres of positrons, guided by magnetic fields. This of course took great deals of energy and thus we used cartridges filled with positrons instead."  
  
"A positron beam would be more powerful," Mizuki allowed. "I believe it was done once."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Only once against the 5th Angel, Ramiel."  
  
"What exactly was the problem?"  
  
"Controlling and tuning the electromagnetic field," said Shinji. "It took a ridiculous amount of energy to ensure that there was a total vacuum within the particle's path so nothing would interfere. Thus the beam had to be extremely tight. Also, keeping the positrons inside that field was difficult at best."  
  
"Captain Ikari, please report to the level 9 bio-lab. Captain Ikari, please report to the level 9 bio-lab."  
  
"I wonder what they messed up this time," Shinji said aloud.  
  
The other physicists chuckled as he walked out. They'd keep working on the magnetic field problem so he wasn't worried. Shinji entered the elevator and punched in the security code. He descended and walked through several corridors before entering the genetics facility. A large hologram of nucleic acids coming together was playing in the center. No, it wasn't a replay. The scientists were apparently projecting the actual experiment as they worked.  
  
"What's the problem?" Shinji asked Ozaki, the head of the department.  
  
"There's an instability factor in this genome," Ozaki informed him.  
  
Shinji took the papers and looked over the sequences. A frown quickly appeared on his face.  
  
"This is a problem."  
  
"There are several ways to compensate, but it entails compromising the core genetic material," said Ozaki. "It's your decision whether stability would be worth the risk."  
  
"Worse case scenario if we don't fix it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Total breakdown of the genome," Ozaki answered. "However, that's not the most dangerous possibility. It might trigger behavior that we don't want to see."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Then we're going to have to fix it. However, ensure that a copy of everything is made before attempting the procedure."  
  
"That'll add another two months to the project," Ozaki pointed out.  
  
"I'll smooth it over with the brass. If we're going to go ahead, we need something that works, not rush blindly and cause problems down the line."  
  
Ozaki nodded and went back to work. Shinji looked at the papers again and glanced at the file name. Azrael. It would obviously be behind the Metatron Project.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on the bastard that shot me, I'll-"  
  
Asuka then went on to describe in very colorful language exactly how she would vivisect the genitals of that unlucky person.  
  
"Umm, Asuka? Is that really necessary?" Maya asked, slightly pale.  
  
"No, probably not," Asuka said with a sigh. "I'm just venting. So, how long am I stuck here for?"  
  
"Two weeks," Maya answered.  
  
"Two weeks!" Asuka exploded. "What the fucking hell am I supposed to do while I'm here for two weeks!"  
  
"Umm, rest. They had to do reconstructive surgery on your shoulder. The wound was rather severe."  
  
Asuka let out another string of curses before calming down.  
  
"All right. How much will this set back the projects I'm running?"  
  
"Umm, do you really want me to answer that?" Maya asked.  
  
Asuka looked at her subordinate and finally shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm mad enough as it is. I'll deal with it when I get back. God, I'm already bored."  
  
"Well, you could use the time to catch up on the paperwork you've been putting off," Maya suggested.  
  
"I said I was already bored," Asuka replied. "I don't need anything else to increase it."  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
Asuka slumped down on the bed, tired from her ranting. Maya saw this and left so her boss could have some peace. Many of the projects at NERV would ground to a halt as Asuka had been the main force pushing them, with her energy and her mental abilities. The girl hadn't graduated college at 13 for nothing.  
  
Unfortunately for Maya, she was still learning German so she got lost a few times in the hospital. She checked the time and headed back to the main compound. This hospital was another extension of NERV, very similar to the layout in Tokyo. Even if Asuka was down, work still could be done.  
  
Back in the room Asuka looked at the laptop Maya had left behind and slid it over. While one arm was basically useless, she could still manage with her working arm. Most of the stuff was progress reports and such about the many projects running. She skipped the minor ones and came to the main reason NERV had been resurrected.  
  
"Project: Marienkind."  
  
If the general public found out about this, there would be a great deal of outrage. An artificial Messiah project? The entire Christian population would revolt against NERV, not to mention the Muslims and Jews that dotted the globe. Unfortunately, time was running out for humanity and this might just be their saving grace.  
  
Genetic data flowed in and Asuka almost immediately saw the flaws. Humanity had breed in far too much weakness and the genes that might have helped were now recessive and dormant. Genetic breakdown was inevitable, especially with the radiation damage done by Second and Third Impact. However, this project might spawn an actual series of mutations, allowing humanity to survive and possibly get evolution going again. Sometimes peace did more to impede progress than accelerate it.  
  
More genetic data flowed onscreen and Asuka smiled. This was the progress of remaking the entire human genome. They had ignored physical details like eye and hair color, instead concentrating on the brain and how much access Marienkind would have. Simulations showed that this particular sequence would all near infinite access to the many regions of the brain, providing enhanced interpretations of the senses, a photographic memory, and possibly awareness of one's AT-Field. That was the key, the AT-Field. It was the one thing that separated humans from Angels.  
  
The eyes were also modified to see into other spectrums, very useful if a visual cloak of some sort was created. The ears were also sharper, capable of picking up sounds that were at too high of a pitch or too low for normal humans to hear. This way, Marienkind would be able to sense danger or anything else for that matter long before it approached him.  
  
A thought ran through Asuka's head and she decided to investigate something else. She scrolled down and found the marker. Two other enhanced senses were touch and smell. She wondered how that would work out. Besides these, there were many genetic markers that were complete mysteries. Even though there was a great deal of information available to them, genetic engineering was still a delicate field.  
  
Asuka closed the laptop and sighed. This would give her some time to finish the calculations in another project. Project: Adam. After all that had happened at NERV, she thought she would never want to hear that name again. However, somehow it was in her hands again. It was time to make some use of it, despite how dangerous the thing was. If only the physics research was going as smoothly, then they'd have the final piece of the puzzle. Asuka ran the calculations again. The answer was still the same. How long would it take to develop something that could generate that much power? God only knows. But she wouldn't give up and would press on no matter what.  
  
Toji looked at the papers filled with math equations and groaned.  
  
"I already went through physics once, why do I have to relearn all this?"  
  
"Because the JAs don't behave like other air units," Mana replied. "If you pull out of a dive too sharply, you might knock yourself out and that'd look great on the letter to Hikari."  
  
"Right, right," Toji mumbled as the other pilots laughed.  
  
Mana watched as the class worked on the physics equations. They probably hadn't seen them since flight school, but she was going to make sure they understood them before even letting them into simulators, much less the real JAs. Besides, the JA units were extremely expensive.  
  
"Fine, I'm done."  
  
Mana looked up in surprise as Toji handed in his paper. The other students gapped too, none of them even halfway done. As she looked over the answers Mana found that all of them were correct. Toji was obviously a lot sharper than people gave him credit for.  
  
"All right then, do these."  
  
Toji frowned but took the sheet. "How many of these do you have?"  
  
"Ten. Now I suggest you get to work."  
  
When the rest of the class heard this it was obvious they weren't happy either. But mathematics played a vital role in flying anything so she wasn't about to relent. Once the others were done Mana started lecturing about the new engines that were being added on the JAs.  
  
"Originally we used jet engines so maneuverability was limited by how much thrust we got," said Mana. "Of course, these engines were the most advanced available and thus provided enough so that we could move quickly. Thanks to the United Nations however, we have secured the designs to the pulse-detonation engine, something that will allow the JA to turn faster, fly faster, and even stop faster. This is of course limited by how much the inertial dampeners can absorb.  
  
"The engines work on the principal of firing off explosions in cycles and doing so at an extremely fast rate, several thousand per minute. This provides the thrust needed to move and is much better than jet engines. The only issue is fuel consumption but we'll cover that later. When in a JA you have to understand that maneuvers are limited to how much stress the structure of the JA can endure. If you pull out of a turn too quickly, the ceramic alloy might shatter. Thus, a sensor has been laid into the superstructure to watch the stress levels. If the indicator starts going into the red, lay off a bit. These things aren't invincible."  
  
"What about the magnetic shield?" Toji asked. "Shouldn't we be able to use that to compensate?"  
  
"If it were only that easy. When activated, the magnetic shield will help hold the unit together, but at a certain point the shield will either run out of power or will fail completely because of the force pulling on it. We're at the limits of our technology here, so don't push it too much."  
  
A shot of the engine design appeared on the screen and Mana walked over.  
  
"Now what you see is a ring of thrusters, each about three inches in diameter. There are ten of them and each fire about two hundred times per minute. The combined force is capable of propelling even something that weighs as much as a JA. When using them to turn, some of the thrusters might not fire for a few seconds until the position is righted again."  
  
"Have there been any problems with these engines?" a student asked.  
  
Mana shrugged. "You're the first group of JA pilots that are going to use them. I wouldn't know."  
  
Mana smiled at their reactions. As cocky as pilots were, even they disliked being guinea pigs.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Our techs have been running checks and simulations ever since we started installing these things. Besides, they've added to the original and they're fielding testing the engines right now."  
  
"The JSSDF does supply insurance, right?" Toji joked.  
  
"Why of course, Mr. Suzuhara. But I don't know if they'll cover the replacement of a biomechanical arm."  
  
Toji's arm had become a sort of joke around the base and he didn't mind. Unlike the old prosthetics of the twentieth century, the new ones were machines, receiving nerve impulses and acting according to what it sensed. It also sent some information back to the brain, but was hardly a replacement for a biological arm.  
  
"The biggest worry you'll have will probably be going too fast," Mana continued. "We aren't sure how fast the engines can take a JA, but it might exceed the pressure that a human body can endure, despite the new pressure suits. So don't do anything stupid."  
  
A pity that warning would probably be disregarded.  
  
"Remember to keep in mind that some of your weapons will lag when you fire them," said Mana. "Even if the railgun fires bullets at supersonic speeds doesn't mean it'll keep up if you go max burn."  
  
"What about the positron cannon?" another student asked.  
  
Mana shrugged. "That we're not sure of. We haven't done a test of it, but since the positrons are going at nearly the speed of light, they probably will remain unaffected. Aim, on the other hand, will become more difficult at such speeds."  
  
After going through more basics the class ended. Tomorrow she'd go over the weapons once again, something the class would probably enjoy. As the other students exited Toji walked over and handed her a note.  
  
"Give this to Shinji. It's from Mari."  
  
"Oh? Why didn't she give this to him in class?"  
  
"Apparently he wasn't there today," said Toji. "Something came up in the morning so they had a sub."  
  
Mana nodded, knowing why he hadn't been present, though not exactly what had happened.  
  
"I'll pass it along."  
  
She opened the note and found it filed with some physics equations and questions. Mari was extremely intelligent and would go a long way. With Shinji's guidance, she might even join the research staff at the base outside of and under Tokyo 4.  
  
Shinji washed his hands and the biological material was rinsed off the gloves. One had to be careful, especially when working with such materials. The remains of the Angels were considered biohazards despite the fact that they were just a collection of dead cells. Sill, it didn't hurt to have precautions.  
  
"It's unfortunate we don't have remains from Arael," Ozaki said. "It would have been interesting to look at its genetic structure."  
  
"Indeed," Shinji agreed. "We'll make do with what we have. We do have Lilith's, and it should be enough."  
  
Extracting genes from dead Angels was one thing they had managed to do successfully, though mapping their genome was extremely difficult. Even though Angels and humans were similar, pieces of genetic code made no sense. But that was his job; unravel the mystery that surrounded the Angels and use it to the benefit of mankind.  
  
"Has the material been contaminated in any way?" Shinji asked.  
  
"No sir. NERV kept their samples under strict quarantine and no outside materials were allowed into contact. This might be the first time they've been taken out since the initial research efforts."  
  
"Good, good. I'll expect a progress report by next week."  
  
He walked out of the decon area and into the lockers. After getting out of the suit and dumping it in the used containers, Shinji changed back into a regular uniform. It had been a rather long day but much had been accomplished. Every project could be broken up into little steps that had to be taken, and they had just taken a giant leap as far as Shinji was concerned.  
  
The subway leading back to the city was already waiting and Shinji was the last one on. Many of the scientists lived off base in a specific area of the city. There large condos had been built specifically for housing the many people that worked on the base. They were comfortable and affordable, and rather exclusive. Some of the soldiers and researchers lived in other areas of town but the majority was situated here. Besides, it was an easier commute with the subway there.  
  
Shinji got off at the main stop and walked up onto the streets. The sun was just starting to set and it was about five. Just in time for dinner. He walked back home to his loving fiancée and smiled. And yet on the horizon a darkness approached.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
This was far shorter than the others. Anyways, for those of you that don't know, Marienkind means Son of Mary. I'll leave the rest of the names for you people to figure out.  
  
Z98 


	8. The Wedding

This is just a filler. The next chapter jumps a few months so I decided something was needed to link it. Just be glad I did this, cause I was considering skipping the wedding entirely.  
  
Reprise of Humanity  
  
Special Episode: The Wedding  
  
"You know, there was a time when I thought your wedding day would also be the day of your funeral," Toji said. "Thank god I'm wrong."  
  
"If you're going to keep insulting Asuka, at least do it to her face," Shinji said to his best man. "Strange that Mana would have insisted we invite her."  
  
"Personally, that's the only mistake you two made when planning the wedding. I mean, jeez. Even Hikari couldn't have come up with all this."  
  
Shinji looked around at the room they were using. There weren't that many churches in Tokyo 4, but a cathedral had been included in the design of the city. It was a wondrous building, decorated with stain-glass windows and many works of art. Still, the cathedral was in high demand and reservations had to be made months ahead. That was one of the main reasons it had taken so long to get the wedding ready.  
  
"So, ready to give up the rest of your life?"  
  
"You did the same thing two years ago," Shinji reminded his friend.  
  
"And I'd do it again."  
  
Shinji fiddled with his bowtie a bit more before the mirror. He had decided to forgo the tuxedo with the tail since it made him look like a penguin, or at least in his opinion.  
  
"Well speak of the devil."  
  
Shinji turned around and followed Toji's gaze. At the door stood Asuka Langley Soryu, director of the new NERV and Shinji's old girlfriend. She still had a shoulder and arm cast and a few bandages on her face, but otherwise was perfectly normal and as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Call me whatever you want," Asuka said. "You're nothing compared to the political activists I've met."  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Toji asked. "This is technically for the groom and the other men."  
  
"I'm here to speak with the only man in here. Privately."  
  
After giving his friend a look Toji and the other men walked out of the room. Now the two old friends stood together once again in a moment of privacy.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Shinji."  
  
A smile answered her. "Likewise. We haven't exactly had a chance to talk recently."  
  
Asuka walked about and crossed her arms, thoughtful.  
  
"I'm not here to talk about business or politics or NERV. I'm just here to see an old friend."  
  
"That's good. I'm not exactly in the mood for business either. It is my wedding."  
  
This time it was Asuka's turn to smile. "Remember when we imagined what our wedding would be like? How we planned it so everything would be perfect?"  
  
"Of course. But that's in the past now."  
  
Asuka nodded sadly. "Yes, in the past. You were able to move on. I do envy you for that."  
  
"And you could never find someone to share your life with?"  
  
"Who else was there?" Asuka asked, her arm spread out. "In the entire world there was only you. No, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. After everything you went through you deserve to be happy."  
  
"So do you."  
  
Asuka smiled and looked over at Shinji. "I'll find my happiness myself, Shinji. Besides, you were able to."  
  
As she walked towards the door Shinji spoke again.  
  
"I'm not your enemy."  
  
Asuka paused a bit to answer.  
  
"I know that. It's one of the few constants in this world, as far as I'm concerned."  
  
The others were watching and reentered the room once Asuka disappeared.  
  
"So what did she have to say?" Toji asked.  
  
"Just reminiscing about the past," Shinji said as he buttoned the tux. "Nothing more."  
  
The other men exchanged looks but Shinji wouldn't say anything else. Besides, it was a private matter. It was only a possibility any of them would be involved in the future.  
  
"So, are you going to wear the sword?"  
  
"Ah yes, that blasted ceremonial sword," said Shinji. "You know, for all my time at NERV, I never recalled using a sword before."  
  
Toji threw it over and Shinji grabbed the scabbard. He pulled out the blade and looked at it. It was a katana though the handle and hilt was a bit more decorated. After sheathing it he snapped it onto his belt. The tux he was in was actually ceremonial military dress. Mana didn't care what he wore as long as it was presentable.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"No, but then again, were you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
-Bride's Room-  
  
Hikari checked over the dress once more and nodded.  
  
"It's fine, Mana. You can stop worrying."  
  
"But I can't," the young woman said. "This is my wedding day and I can barely stand. Oh, those butterflies are coming back again."  
  
"Calm down," said Hikari. "You're marrying a fine man and Shinji will know how to take care of you. It's always a big thing, your own wedding, but don't forget. This is just a beginning to a wonderful life the two of you are going to share. Nothing is going to ruin it."  
  
"Unless I mess up."  
  
"I dout that, Mrs. Ikari."  
  
All of the women turned around and saw Asuka standing at the doorway.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
Hikari ran over and hugged her friend, eliciting a yelp of pain from her.  
  
"Oh! Are you alright?"  
  
"The shoulder still needs some time," Asuka said. "How have you been, Hikari?"  
  
"Good. Come over, Asuka."  
  
The two women walked to Mana, who was getting ever more nervous.  
  
"So. I knew someone was going to be the lucky woman to get Shinji. Congratulations."  
  
"T-thanks," Mana stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry," said Asuka. "You're going to be fine. The two of you can take care of each other, and besides, you shouldn't be the one to worry. Shinji should."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because he's probably wondering why someone as great as you are marrying him."  
  
"But Shinji's the great one," said Mana. "Sometimes I wonder if I deserve him."  
  
Asuka smiled. "See? Both of you are thinking that, and that's the result of a good relationship. Don't sweat it, you two will be fine. So don't worry about any problems, cause most of them have already been resolved."  
  
Mana nodded and smiled appreciatively at Asuka.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it," said Asuka. "Just don't let Shinji become lonely again. He deserves more than that."  
  
With those words Asuka walked out of the room.  
  
"She's really changed," Hikari said. "More confident of herself in a good way."  
  
"Yes. Asuka is a wonderful person," said Mana, "no matter what other people say."  
  
-Main Chamber-  
  
The men walked down to the main chamber where everyone was waiting. Most in the audience were Mana's old friends and family since Shinji didn't really have a family before. Besides, most of his relatives were dead and he only considered a few people even close to being friends. Of course, Kensuke and Toji were some of the only true friends he had. Others were just colleagues.  
  
Near up front Kensuke had already set up a camera to record everything that happened. It was actually turning, probably from a remote control Kensuke had managed to hide somewhere on him. He was still a tech geek no matter what.  
  
One by one, the couples walked down the aisle and took their places on each side. The piano music was beautiful and a quartet from the Tokyo Symphonic Orchestra was accompanying it. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the bride appeared. A smile appeared on Shinji's face as he looked at his beautiful fiancée. Her father guided her down and Mana seemed almost scared. That didn't seem surprising. When they were both before the priest it seemed almost overwhelming.  
  
The two were completely unaware of everything as the priest spoke, read from the bible, and the singing of a hymn. Finally, it came to the vows. Shinji looked at his wife and smiled as he spoke.  
  
"A long time ago, both you and I could be considered runaways from our duties and our destines. Perhaps that's why we were drawn together. At first I didn't know what to do about this girl that had taken an interest in me. I was totally unprepared for it, as there weren't that many women in my life."  
  
He could hear laughing coming from several people. Others probably didn't get the joke.  
  
"However, it was only later that I found out what I had missed when you went missing. But now I'm glad you're back in my life, cause now you're making me the happiest man in this room."  
  
Shinji could almost see the tears behind the veil as Mana tried to control herself.  
  
"When we first met, I wasn't exactly honest with you," Mana began. "But you found out later on, and still didn't care. You went out of your way to help me, doing little things that counted more. When we met again, I didn't know what to say. This time it was you who spoke to me and showed me who you had become. I'm glad you did that, cause now I have a chance to repay your kindness."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. May the Lord watch over you in this life and after. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Shinji lifted the veil and bent a bit to kiss Mana. They embraced each other and held the kiss for what seemed like ages. Around them clapping was heard as well as a few cheers but the couple was oblivious to this. Near the back Asuka was standing, watching everything progress. However, deep down, her heart was broken for the last time. She shed her tears and dried them and prepared to move on. Only the future mattered.  
  
-Reception-  
  
The newlyweds were dancing in the center of the floor with many other couples around them. They said nothing and Mana simply rested her head on Shinji's shoulder. It was a peaceful moment, something they wanted to last forever.  
  
"I never thought I would be this lucky," Shinji whispered.  
  
Mana giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Same here, my dear. But we're a perfect match and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
The soft music hummed on for a while longer before fading away. As they looked around, it was clear what the audience wanted. All of the single women were already gathered and Hikari had pushed Asuka forward. The NERV director didn't seem too eager to step forward.  
  
"Well, we certainly can't disappoint them," said Shinji.  
  
Mana blushed a bit and took the bouquet. She closed her eyes and Shinji spun her a few times and the bouquet went soaring. Unexpectedly, it flew over most of the women and hit Asuka in the face. She grabbed it and looked at the flowers. Apparently hiding in the back hadn't helped.  
  
Everyone clapped as Asuka sat down, blushing immensely.  
  
"Perhaps her dream will come true," said Shinji.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"To find someone to share her life with."  
  
"How about the garter!"  
  
The couple looked around to see who had made the suggestion but a slap and a scream told them all they needed to know.  
  
"Toji!" an outraged Hikari screamed.  
  
"What? It's just tradition!"  
  
Despite all that had changed, there still was a shy side to Shinji Ikari. That could also be said for his wife as they both blushed.  
  
"Well, it is tradition," Shinji said.  
  
Mana frowned a bit but still sat down. As Shinji reached under she closed her eyes and simply waited. After teasing her a bit Shinji pulled out the garter and prepared to throw it.  
  
"There's a saying," he added, "that the man that is most reluctant to marry will make the best husband."  
  
"And who said that?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"I did."  
  
Laughter accompanied the words. After turning around Shinji threw the garter towards the single men. It ended up landing on one of Shinji and Mana's fellow JA pilots. He didn't really seem amused. Mana laughed and the crowd dispersed back into couples again as the music started.  
  
"You know, it isn't really fair that there weren't that many embarrassing stories about you," said Mana. "They ended up telling so many about me just to make up."  
  
Shinji chuckled. "You should cherish those memories."  
  
"I know. But we'll be making plenty of them together."  
  
"That we will, my dear."  
  
Mana held onto Shinji and closed her eyes dreamingly, thinking ahead into the future. Soon their child would be brought into this world and they would be parents. She was scared of the prospect and responsibilities, but knew that Shinji would be there with her.  
  
In the sea of gloom and despair that had gripped the world since Second Impact, a single light of hope and happiness shone. At the center two souls were together, dancing and casting their light upon all those around. Their happiness was the envy of many and their unity was stronger than anyone else. And as the beacon of light, they led others out of the dark.  
  
End of Special  
  
Well, it's short, but it'll work. Besides, I'm still working on the next chapter.  
  
Z98 


	9. The Fruits of Labor

I've decided to just write the location of the scene change. Nothing else is working.  
  
Reprise of Humanity  
  
Chapter 7: The Fruits of Labor  
  
Months had passed and progress was made in many different places. Asuka watched the genome flow past her eyes and smiled.  
  
"This is incredible," she said. "I thought it would take years to do this, not months."  
  
"After we finished construction of the new MAGI system, the calculations could be done faster," said Maya.  
  
Asuka nodded.  
  
"You developed the new programming for the MAGI," said Stark. "We haven't encountered any problems so far and it is far more stable than the previous version."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A rabbit hopped past them and twitched its noise and ears. It sensed another small chemical spill and slurped it up.  
  
"I think I like that design," said Asuka. "It's rather cute."  
  
Maya smiled as she handed more papers to Asuka.  
  
"This is the authorization for the project." Her smile turned to a frown. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's a great deal of risk involved."  
  
"I wouldn't want anyone else to risk it. Besides, the artificial methods won't do for this project. We're trying to create a human, not just a clone."  
  
Stark wrote down a few more things and filed away the report. There were a lot of things going on, but she wanted to be here for this moment.  
  
"Constructing this genetic material wasn't easy," said Maya. "It's surprising that making the fertilized egg was so much easier."  
  
"When constructing a true human being, we must account for everything," said Stark. "However, because of the changes we made, we must also account for things we do not know."  
  
"This is a human/Angel hybrid," said Asuka. "We have the data from the Evangelion Project and from Rei. We've done everything possible."  
  
Asuka looked sadly at the strings of genes passing on the screen. Would the child be as sad as Rei? She hoped not, especially under her care. It wasn't alive yet, but the data before her might as well have been a living thing. Soon enough, they would create life.  
  
On the other side of the world, Shinji Ikari was having similar thoughts. With the genetic data from Metatron completed and already assembling its own structure, they just had to fix the problem with Azrael before moving onto Zadkiel. It was certainly exciting what they were doing.  
  
"We've spliced out the genes not needed," Uzuki reported. "However, this might cause development problems if we don't substitute the correct sequences in later."  
  
"We'll have what's needed," Shinji assured him. "The data from Azrael is forming up nicely and we've almost finished mapping the genome. We're watching the development closely and it's going as scheduled."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Uzuki. "Here's the report regarding Zadkiel."  
  
Shinji nodded. He accessed the primary project and looked at the security lock.  
  
Project: Jehovah. It was the greatest secret of the Japanese government being carried out by a Directorate Shinji himself had formed.  
  
Back in Germany, Asuka was looking at a similar security lock, for Project: Marienkind.  
  
"Ye shall be as Gods."  
  
Almost simultaneously, the two computer systems accepted the passwords and opened the database. Both smiled, neither truly aware of what the other was up to.  
  
"Humanity's survival will be assured," Asuka said to her coworkers.  
  
"There will be nothing to stop the advancement of the human race," Shinji said to his.  
  
Both seemed to have the same goal, and yet their projects were completely different. Only time would tell who would succeed.  
  
-Tokyo 4 Military Academy of Science and Technology-  
  
"This is incredible," Mari said.  
  
After being in the theoretical physics class for about nine months, Mari was glad she hadn't been one of the students that had dropped out. In fact, she was at the top of the class and worked with Shinji on some of his more radical experiments.  
  
"Watch the electric field carefully," Shinji warned. "At this temperature, the electrons might end up stopping, especially with so many fields active."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
Out of view inside a black chamber, a long chain of photons had been stopped by Shinji and Mari. Now the trick was keeping them that way after the forces holding them were removed. That would require something else to trap them.  
  
"The titanium crystals are latching on around the photons," Mari reported. "The electromagnetic field is holding."  
  
Shinji nodded. "All right. Is the chain complete?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'm destabilizing the fields. Let's hope this works."  
  
The energy levels started dropping and the humming stopped. Without warning, the entire chain of titanium collapsed as the photons vanished with explosive force. The chamber contained them but a loud thud was heard. Mari checked the sensors again.  
  
"I see no radiation," she reported. "I think it's save."  
  
Shinji nodded. "A pity it failed."  
  
"Well, it almost worked," said Mari. "If only we had more power."  
  
"The Japanese government doesn't think creating solidified light is very important," said Shinji. "At least not important enough to commit the full energy reserves of a fusion generator."  
  
"We might need more," said Mari. "From the calculations I did, it's going to take at least the total output of five fusion reactors."  
  
A chuckle answered her as Shinji opened up the hatch.  
  
"I'd like the see the faces of the brass when I tell them that one. As things stand, I doubt we'll get the energy needed until..."  
  
"Until what?" Mari asked, curious.  
  
"Never mind that."  
  
Mari gave her teacher a curious look. Was he involved in yet another secret military project? He'd hinted it before but it was really getting ridiculous.  
  
"I know it might be classified, but you can't even give me a hint?"  
  
"I actually could tell you," Shinji said as he put on heat-resistant gloves. "The project isn't that classified, considering all the construction activity. It's actually common knowledge on-base, but no one's leaked what it is off-base, so I don't want to be the first."  
  
Mari almost started pouting when Shinji dragged out the twisted pieces of titanium.  
  
"I think these are salvageable. We'll have them reprocessed and stored for later use."  
  
"Could you at least give me a hint?"  
  
With a laugh Shinji dragged out a hose. He shook his head and started spraying the inside of the chamber with a tight stream of high-pressure water.  
  
"Mari, you'll find out soon enough. Besides, the project is nearing completion and the Japanese government will make an announcement soon enough."  
  
Mari took a peek at the insides and frowned. The little experiment had done a good deal of damage and from what she could tell, it would take a while to clean it all out. After most of the debris was cleaned off Shinji called down the maintenance staff. They would have to finish cleaning it out for the next series of experiments.  
  
"Sometimes I can't decide whether you're brilliant or insane," said Mari. "I mean, you're trying to create solidified light, but both you and I know that when containment is released, they'll just revert back to the speed of light."  
  
"There's always a way," said Shinji. "How's your gravitational experiments coming along?"  
  
"I haven't made much progress," Mari admitted. "I don't know what the problem is, but something keeps interfering with the electromagnetic fields. That and I can't generate a field strong enough to accomplish anything. All I can do is run simulations at the moment."  
  
Shinji nodded. It came back to the same problem: power. There wasn't enough electrical power to run the magnetic field generators for his experiment or Mari's. They really would have to wait.  
  
"Well, I have to get home now. You need to get some rest yourself, Mari. It isn't exactly a good idea to kill yourself with work."  
  
"Do you want me to throw your words back at you?"  
  
"But who's the one going home?" he replied with a smile.  
  
And he was glad to be going home. Recently the results from many of the projects were coming in so that had forced him to stay overtime to make the necessary adjustments and also attend dozens of meetings with the brass. None of the projects were even close to finishing but with all the money pouring into them, the brass wanted assurance that they were at least on schedule. Fortunately, only one of the projects had been set back and that had been because of delivery problems for the equipment. Otherwise, the Directorate had pulled off some incredible miracles.  
  
On the subway Shinji took out his newspaper and started reading it. Besides the usual problems; famine, disease, and civil war, the world was pretty much calm. Of course, more UN forces were being deployed in Africa and the Middle East. Though the recent deployment of the JA had shattered the tougher resistances, guerilla fighters still hid about ready to strike.  
  
Still, that wasn't what was on the front page. Apparently under Asuka's guidance NERV was preparing to release a new genetically engineered wheat that would grow three times as fast. This was designed to help relieve the famine that was spreading throughout Africa and might actually work. Shinji smiled, knowing it was all just a publicity stunt. The genetically engineered wheat was probably a product of Asuka's before NERV was formed. She had timed the announcement of its completion well.  
  
After getting off the train Shinji took the elevator up several floors to the condo he shared with Mana. The smell of cooking greeted him.  
  
"Hmm. I thought it was my turn to make dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh, I got hungry so I decided to wipe up something," Mana said from the kitchen.  
  
"Did you already eat?"  
  
"Just a snack."  
  
A glance at the empty dishes provided a definition for Mana's 'snack.'  
  
"Well, I hope there's some dinner left."  
  
"Oh stop it," Mana said and giggled. "I am eating for two now."  
  
As he sat down, Shinji tried to take his mind off work. With so much going on, it was hard, but he did it anyways.  
  
-Directorate Weapons Manufacturing Facility. Location: Classified-  
  
"Here they are."  
  
The briefcase was placed on the table and clicked open. Several sheets of what seemed to be plastic were taken out and handed to the gathered engineers and scientists. Another new development, the sheets were actually the latest in miniature and compact computer technology.  
  
"These are the latest figures from Captain Ikari and his team. Now we have to translate that into physical reality."  
  
"That's not going to be easy. He's going against several laws of physics."  
  
"Didn't Dr. Katsuragi when he developed the Super Solenoid Theory?"  
  
The scientist shrugged. "It took us over twenty years to get that thing working though."  
  
"These figures don't have any errors. We've confirmed it, as did our supercomputers."  
  
The mathematical symbols and equations that rolled across the screens were so complicated few could even begin to comprehend them. Still, it was in those lines of numbers and symbols that so many secrets were contained. Each scientist or engineer here was head of one project or another and when they were completed, everything would be brought together.  
  
As the scientists left with the new notes and calculations, two went down the hall towards their respective workplaces. They stepped onto some kind of electrified field and both started moving forward through the hall.  
  
"That new MAGI is really something. Its AI OS system is like nothing I've ever seen before."  
  
"That's because the OS isn't like the previous ones. All the previous ones were based off the original MAGI in Tokyo 3. This one was built from the ground up."  
  
"That must have cost a fortune."  
  
The engineer nodded. "It was funded by the Directorate. Of course some of the money is made back by leasing the MAGI's calculating capabilities to various organizations."  
  
"What was it based off of this time?"  
  
"The OS? Oh, I heard that Captain Ikari wrote the coding himself. At times I don't know what to expect. The man has so many hidden talents one can't even keep track of them."  
  
"The original MAGI was a group of three supercomputers, based on the mind of Dr. Naoko Akagi. It was her as a woman, a mother, and a scientist. Whose thought pattern was it based off this time?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I think Captain Ikari based it off himself. Let's see, I believe it was him as a pilot, as a man, and as a soldier."  
  
"What? A soldier and a pilot?"  
  
"Yes. An EVA pilot isn't a soldier, remember. They were a bit young to be that. There was a different mentality."  
  
"Oh, I see. He is a pilot now too, though he's in the reserves currently."  
  
One of the engineers stepped off the electrified floors and walked the rest of the way to the construction hanger. Because of the immensity of the projects, this site was as large as the former NERV Headquarters under Tokyo 4. Thus the electrified walkways were a good way to get around. The engineer stepped through the doors and leaned against the railings. In the hanger under him, the framework of a ship was being built. This would not be like anything the UN Space Command had built, nor would it be like anything the United States Air Force was planning. This would be the most powerful space cruiser ever built; a testament to the power of humanity.  
  
"Any problems?" the engineer asked his second.  
  
"No sir," the woman replied. "We've encountered no major problems and the construction is actually ahead of schedule. In five months, it will be complete."  
  
The engineer nodded. "Once it is, humanity might have a fighting chance."  
  
A long way down in another hanger, the newest generation of JA units were being built. The JA-Epsilon was designed by the greatest minds in Japan and augmented by several advancements Shinji Ikari had added. Originally only using mechanical parts, Shinji had added artificial muscles to the design, making the Epsilon far stronger than previously thought possible. With the advancements in particle technology, a new positron cannon would be added on later.  
  
"The artificial muscle growth has been stable and no contaminants have gotten in," the doctor reported. "All fifteen units will be ready, unless they can't find a way to compact the particle accelerator."  
  
The scientist nodded. In the hanger were fifteen construction stations where the prototype Epsilon units were being built. Each unit was being put together by a team of mechanics and engineers, with the pilot coming in every few days or so to get familiar with his or her JA and to gain an understanding for how it worked. This also gave the pilots the opportunity to establish ties with his crew and even sometimes add on personal touches. Even now the head had received request for different colored paint. As long as it didn't interfere with the stealth technology on the JAs, he saw no reason to deny them.  
  
The construction method currently used was rather inefficient, though for the prototypes it wasn't a problem. If the Epsilon was ever mass-produced, they would have to scale down on many things, including weapons. Still, the development and construction of the JA-Epsilon wasn't exactly public knowledge so they still had time.  
  
"Make sure that the power cells aren't installed until next week. I want the other systems integrated first."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Again digital technology had been supplemented by advanced biotechnology developed by Captain Ikari. This time it imitated the nervous system of the human body, sending electrical pulses through the system at the speed of light. The computer systems onboard were also capable of reading the brainwave of its pilot and translate it into action. An advancement from the JA-Deltas, the Epsilon was the cultivation of many pieces of technology.  
  
With a dozen other projects, all just as important, the research facility here was of utmost important to the Japanese government. However, it was one man that held everything together, and if he failed, so would all the projects that depended on him.  
  
-Tokyo University-  
  
Shinji had just finished another lecture and gathered his papers when Mari approached him.  
  
"Um, Shinji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering, umm, the gravity experiments I've been working on? I think you know the answer to them."  
  
Shinji smiled and looked at the young woman standing before her.  
  
"And what makes you say that, Mari?"  
  
"Please don't play dumb, Shinji. You know the answers but you just won't tell me. Why?"  
  
"Oh come now, Mari. You're so close yourself. Why should I give you the answers when you've worked so hard to find them?"  
  
"But if you already know them, what's the point of me finding them? Isn't it a wasted effort?"  
  
Shinji sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Mari, just because I know it, it doesn't mean humanity knows it. If you figure out the little problems in your project, then humanity will have figured it out."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mari asked.  
  
"Let's just say all my knowledge isn't exactly natural," Shinji said with a playful smile.  
  
He closed his briefcase and walked out of the room, leaving a bewildered Mari. No matter how hard she tried, it was difficult to understand the man she knew as Shinji Ikari.  
  
On the other hand, Shinji Ikari had gained a great deal of understanding for his fellow human beings. Of course, the occasional surprise still struck him. One such surprise was waiting for him when he got home in the form of a note.  
  
Shinji,  
  
Have to go to the hospital. I think the baby's coming. Come as soon as you can.  
  
Love Mana  
  
It took a few minutes for Shinji to absorb the meaning of the note as he was too taken aback at first. However, the smile that grew on his face was undeniable.  
  
"I'm going to be a father."  
  
Shinji whistled a bit and used a magnet to attach the note to the refrigerator. He'd want to keep this as a reminder of sorts later on. Now the only question was which hospital Mana had gone to. Fortunately, this was an easy problem to solve and Shinji immediately called the SSDF Military Hospital.  
  
"Hello? I'm wondering if Mrs. Mana Ikari checked in."  
  
"May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"This is her husband."  
  
"Ah, Captain Ikari. One moment please." The wait wasn't long. "Your wife is here and in labor, sir."  
  
Shinji smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Captain, and congratulations."  
  
As he hung up the phone Shinji grabbed his jacket and keys and rushed down the stairs. He jumped into his Toyota Phoenix and raced through the streets, appearing at the hospital minutes later. Finding the room wasn't hard but Shinji had to wait outside. Knowing how most pregnancies were, this one would take possibly ten hours. Unfortunately, for a man like him, circumstances never allowed him to remain inactive for that long.  
  
"Captain Ikari?"  
  
Shinji turned around and found two officers standing before him.  
  
"Something urgent has come up."  
  
"Something urgent always comes up," Shinji replied, though he went along with them. However, he did leave a note for Mana just in case he wasn't back in time.  
  
"So which department sent you?"  
  
"It's about the construction of the city."  
  
Shinji nodded. After all, Tokyo 4 was still only 56% complete even today. Most of the city proper had been completed and now the outskirts and such were under construction. But that did not include the defenses that were planned for the military base and the city. This included a large-scale version of the electromagnetic shield on the JA-Delta. After all, Tokyo 4 was still a fortress city.  
  
-SSDF Advanced Research Facility, Tokyo 4-  
  
"You know, whenever you people call me, it's never good news."  
  
"The instability in the S2 engine was a known factor," said the scientist. "However, it was never corrected. They were rushed into production for the EVA Series and the originals were all destroyed."  
  
"We still have the S2 organs from the Angels," Shinji pointed out. "Why can't we take them apart?"  
  
"They're biological in nature. Ours are purely mechanical so even if we knew what they did, knowing how they did it would be difficult to understand and duplicate."  
  
"At least it's a starting place," another scientist said.  
  
Shinji nodded. "Gentlemen, the Japanese government wants to make the announcement soon that we've perfected the S2 engine. As things are, we have a working prototype, though it can't convert large quantities of matter. Therefore, we need a model similar to the ones used for the EVAs, though designed to produce electrical current instead of biological or chemical energy."  
  
"But we know how to do that," said the first scientist. "Again, it is the very instability that is the S2 engine's nature that is the problem. Restricting the S2 engine's intake of matter will only do so much."  
  
Shinji shrugged. "Perhaps that isn't the problem. How does the S2 engine take in matter?"  
  
"It draws in matter through a gravitational field," said another engineer. "The effect is like a black hole."  
  
"Then we must find a way to negate gravity," Shinji stated.  
  
The collective gasp made Shinji smile. Though these people were brilliant, they were brilliant in their specified field. And because of their brilliance, they were bound to a certain way of thinking that was rather conservative.  
  
"A student of mine has been working it out and she's very close. I'll have some funds released to her so she can finish the experiment."  
  
"A student?" a scientist said incredulously. "Do you actually believe a student can solve a problem that is stumped physicists for five decades?"  
  
"I believe so," Shinji replied. "I've checked her work and it has merit. And a suggestion gentlemen, don't interfere with it. It shows how immature even scientists can be. Just because one of you isn't working on it doesn't mean it won't succeed."  
  
It was a sharp rebuke and the scientists took it in stride. If anyone had the right to say that to them, it was Shinji. He had provided most of the information that was the foundation of their current projects, and all could admit that without him they wouldn't have gotten this far so quickly. Still, that didn't weed out all disloyalty.  
  
-NERV Headquarters, Germany-  
  
Asuka stretched her arm a bit, getting it looser as she hadn't really used it for months. She pet Bunnie and stood to leave the lab. It was getting late and even Maya had gone home for the night. At the last minute, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dr. Soryu, I have Director Finley on the line for you."  
  
"Put him through."  
  
"Dr. Soryu, it's a pleasure to speak with you again."  
  
"Good day Director Finley. What is so urgent that you called me?"  
  
"We may have a lead on the antimatter technology," Finley said. "However, it's much worse than we initially thought. The reactor technology isn't antimatter. Apparently it is based off of the Super Solenoid Theory."  
  
A full ten seconds passed in silence.  
  
"What!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"That's what I said. Now could you please tell me what exactly this Super Solenoid Theory is?"  
  
Asuka's mind was racing at the moment as she considered the consequences.  
  
"The S2 Theory involves the transformation of matter into energy," Asuka replied. "During the Angel Wars, the 2nd NERV Branch in the United States was destroyed because of the S2 engine under development there. Something went wrong but even today we still don't know what exactly."  
  
"Jesus Christ."  
  
"Indeed," said Asuka. "I hope you understand how dangerous this technology is."  
  
"But why pursue it?" Finley asked. "There must be some benefit."  
  
"Keep in mind what I said. The S2 Theory is about the transformation of matter into energy. If it were perfected, it would guarantee energy as long as there was matter. Any matter would do."  
  
This time it was Finley that was considering the consequences.  
  
"This would shift the balance of power greatly. Would it be possible to use it as a weapon?"  
  
"You know what happened to the Second Branch," said Asuka. "I would say yes, though that probably isn't Shinji's objective."  
  
"Perhaps. However, I must consider the security of my country first."  
  
"I am aware of that, Director Finley. Rest assured that we will help you to uncover more regarding this Directorate."  
  
But that was true only to the extent that it benefited NERV.  
  
"I appreciate your cooperation, Dr. Soryu."  
  
As he hung up Asuka tried to again piece together Shinji's plan. It obviously had something to do with the coming harbinger, but she knew nothing for sure. There had to be more ways to find out.  
  
-Tokyo 4 Military Hospital-  
  
Shinji charged down the hallway in a panic towards the emergency room. Several doctors and nurses were behind him and two orderlies tackled the captain.  
  
"Let me go, damn it! Mana!"  
  
The doctor from the operating room came forward and tried to help the orderlies.  
  
"Captain Ikari, please remain calm. You don't want to go in there!"  
  
With sheer strength Shinji broke through the three men and pushed his way into the emergency room. On the bed Mana stared lifelessly at the ceiling, her emerald-like eyes now dull and pale. Blood soaked the bed and ran down to the floor, collecting in puddles.  
  
The doctor and orderlies walked in but didn't disturb Shinji. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Mana's face. Tears ran down his face and blinded his eyes. Still, they were clear enough to see the object that had pierced her neck through her body and out her side. Shinji fell to his knees and cried as he held Mana's limp hand. For several minutes no one could bring themselves to approach the grieving man, but finally the doctor gathered the courage to step forward.  
  
"Captain Ikari, let us do our job."  
  
Shinji stood slowly and allowed one of the nurses to lead him out. Just as he crossed the threshold into the hallway, he collapsed completely.  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
The man ran over and checked Shinji's eyes. Though they responded to the light, there was no life in them.  
  
"Get him to a room immediately," the man ordered. "We need to check his pulse and neural activity."  
  
As they moved along two more doctors stepped into the emergency room and looked at the body before them.  
  
"Dear god."  
  
"If there was one, this would never have happened."  
  
-SSDF News Conference-  
  
The military spokesman was clearly agitated and that told a great deal to the reporters and others gathered. Rumors were already floating around and they merely waited for confirmation.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the man began and coughed. "Excuse me. Ladies and gentlemen. At 2200 hours yesterday night, Captain Shinji Ikari experienced a nervous breakdown and went into a coma. His wife had died in labor only ten minutes before, resulting in a miscarriage. We believe the mental stress placed upon the captain was the cause."  
  
"Can a nervous breakdown really cause a coma such as this?" a reporter asked.  
  
"Normally, no. However, our doctors are having difficulty identifying exactly what happened with Captain Ikari. Currently they are investigating it."  
  
"What caused Captain Mana Ikari's death?"  
  
"That is also under investigation. At the moment we are not sure what happened within her body, but our doctors are working on it."  
  
"Is there any danger to others?"  
  
The colonel shook his head. "We believe that this was a freak accident and at the moment there is no reason to believe it is widespread."  
  
"Where is Captain Ikari now?"  
  
"He has been hospitalized and is currently on life support."  
  
"Will he live?" a reporter finally asked.  
  
"We do not know. Our doctors currently have him at critical condition."  
  
That last answer sent the entire world into a firestorm. Shinji Ikari was a hero to much of the world because of his actions during Third Impact. Now they were finding out that their hero was near death and the uproar was great. And yet, it was only personal for a few people.  
  
Asuka stared, frozen in her bed as she watched the news. The scream of anguish could be heard all through the residential complex and she locked herself away for days before coming out again. In Japan, Mari Suzuhara could barely move as she listened to the news regarding her mentor. Her tears came slowly but they came nonetheless. She tried to focus and think about the future, but now there was something missing. Toji and Hikari both comforted each other at the loss of one friend and the potential loss of another. It was difficult, especially since Shinji had asked them to be his son's god-parents. The loss of lives close to someone was difficult at best to deal with. At worst, it could destroy a person, as it was doing with Shinji Ikari.  
  
Kensuke looked at the news summary on his desk and frowned. He had been working with Shinji for so long and knew his old friend well. To have something like this thrust upon him could easily drive a man mad. He just hoped that it wouldn't affect Shinji like it did his father. That had created a monster and right now the world needed a hero.  
  
"Hang in there Shinji. If you survive this, you just might save us all."  
  
On another computer screen was the translations were a fragment of the Dead Sea Scrolls. A warrior Messiah had been prophesized and someone had to fill that role. Still, even a Messiah could be a destroyer.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
That ending seemed a bit abrupt but it does fit. Trust me. And what exactly killed Mana? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see. Something tells me people are going to be pissed. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to catch some Zs.  
  
Z98 


	10. He Who Has Not Yet Fallen

Hmm. Perhaps I should make this clear. I too am a Mana fan, despite what I have done to her. A pity politeness is dead on the internet. Perhaps that's why the guy even calls himself idiot man.

Let's see. I go to upload something on I fail to do so and receive an error message. I send an error report to the admin and the next thing I know, they report a hardware problem. Must have been bad timing on my part.

Reprise of Humanity

Chapter 8: He Who Has Not Yet Fallen

-Tokyo 4 Military Hospital-

"What is the patient's status?"

"Blood pressure is stable, heart-rate is stable, everything is stable except for his brainwave activity. It's extremely chaotic."

The doctor scribbled a few more notes down and shook his head.

"This isn't like any coma I've seen before. It's almost as if he were conscious, but not responding to any stimulus."

"That would make him a vegetable, not in a coma. Still, the neural activity does seem odd."

"Perhaps we should map his neural activity. That way, we can see if there's any abnormalities."

The doctors agreed on this course of action and proceeded with their work. But they were not the only ones hard at work, as even without their leader, the Directorate toiled to fulfill his vision.

-Ruhr Valley, Germany. NERV Command-

Asuka did her best to ignore the pain, but it was hard. She had buried the hurt feelings once before by excelling at everything she tried to do and it was Shinji that had healed those old wounds. Now that he was in a coma and might never awaken, Asuka went back to burying herself in work.

"Maya, I need the calculations from the MAGI."

"Yes Asuka."

Her assistant handed Asuka the papers and the young woman looked over them. She made a few adjustments before filing away the document. Even now, before the vital moment, she was hard at work. But could she fulfill the role with so much pain inside of her? Asuka shook her head. No, she had to do this. She would do it for him.

"Dr. Soryu, the doctors are ready."

Asuka nodded and walked out of the lab. She followed Stark and came to a hospital room. After they injected her with the sedative, Asuka finally allowed herself to cry. Fear ate away at her but she would not allow it to get in her way. Too much was at stake.

"We've taken all the precautions possible," Stark assured her.

"I know, Jennifer. Let's just get this over with."

It took a bit longer but Asuka fell asleep. Nurses moved the bed into the operating room and the doctors went to work. The zygote they were about the implant was the only one that had survived. Normally more would have been used, but this time they really weren't sure what the results would be. The operation was carried out and soon Asuka Langley Soryu would be a mother.

-Tokyo 4 Military Hospital-

All of the doctors in the neurology department were gathered in the conference room, trying to explain and decipher the data before them.

"This is utterly impossible," one said.

"But it's right in front of us," another said. "That means it is possible."

"We've just never encountered this before," said a third. "We need more before we can even forward a hypothesis."

"That is hardly necessary."

They all became quiet as the department head shifted his attention between several readouts. Dr. Watashi was the most brilliant neurologist in Japan, both in research and operations. His opinion was held in high esteem and these men waited for his words.

"There is no real room to interpret this data," Watashi said. "Captain Ikari's neural network is changing. The areas in his brain are creating new pathways through previously unused areas. At this rate, he'll have access to fifty percent of his brain's mental capacity in two weeks."

"It's unreal," a doctor muttered. "Could the stress of his wife's death really have caused this?"

A few others mumbled but fell silent when Watashi raised his hand.

"The nature of Captain Mana Ikari's death has been classified and thus we do not know how much it could have affected Captain Shinji Ikari. We must find out what exactly the brass is hiding from us if we are to try to explain the cause of this. I will forward a request."

The other doctors all agreed with the course of action but Watashi wasn't finished.

"However, I must point out that this information is also classified. It has been given the A4 level and we are not to speak of it with any outsiders unless they present written authorization from the high command itself."

As they were also part of the military, the men understood this as well.

"What we must do is map the development of Captain Ikari's neural pathways. This information is extremely interesting and perhaps it is evidence of humanity's continued evolution."

After the other doctors had left Watashi went back to his personal office. He took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling the fumes and trying to relax.

"Those things will kill you."

The doctor spun around on his chair to face the speaker. It was General Terakata, the same man that had been Shinji's superior when he was part of the Japanese Tactical Directorate and a JA pilot.

"General."

Watashi started to stand but Terakata waved for him to remain as he was.

"This is an informal visit, doctor. At least right now it is. Both Shinji and Mana Ikari were my friends. I've known Mana since she was a young girl and she's almost like a daughter to me. As for Shinji, well, he's proven himself a capable young man involved with things even higher than my authorization takes me. Mana's death and Shinji's incapacitation are a blow to our nation and its people."

"Of course," said Watashi. "However, both matters are classified."

"I know," said Terakata. "I was the one that classified them. This matter is far more fragile than you imagine. The United Nations is starting to butt in, inquiring about the incident."

Watashi frowned. "What would they care?"

"Remember, Shinji Ikari saved the world once and fought with the UN in the Middle East. He is also friends with a member of the UN military's brass and members of the royal family in Saudi Arabia."

"Oh? I was not aware of that."

"A distant cousin served with Shinji during his little tour in the Middle East. He seemed to have made quite an impression on him."

"So. Are you going to get to the point of the visit?"

"Of course," said Terakata. "My superiors and I want a clear-cut assessment. Do you think Shinji Ikari will wake up?"

"Yes," Watashi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Whatever is happening to Captain Ikari has an end," said Watashi. "When that end comes, we're assuming he will regain consciousness."

Terakata nodded. "So how long do you think this, transformation, will take?"

"At minimum, two months."

"Very well then."

Just as Terakata was about to walk out the intercom went on.

"Dr. Watashi, please report to room 312."

Watashi frowned. "Perhaps I am wrong."

"What is it?" Terakata asked.

"312 is Captain Ikari's room."

Both men ran down the halls and found a dozen people gathered in front of the room. They let the two through and when inside saw several nurses trying to hold down Shinji.

As for Shinji, he was aware of the many people gathered around him but his mind was wandering. In that eye, the only thing he saw was the emergency room where Mana's body laid. In her was a weapon capable of destroying anything, mortal or immortal. Anyone that held it was utterly invincible and could never be defeated. And yet, it had taken the life of someone he loved.

Finally Shinji stopped struggling and laid there, unable to control his own body anymore. His brain had evolved far faster than he was prepared for and it took time to relearn how to do things he had done so effortlessly before.

"Captain Ikari, can you hear me?" Watashi asked.

Shinji didn't even look at him, as his hearing was slightly distorted. Everything sounded like echoes. With his conscious mind now in control, things became far more difficult. The biggest problem was that with the new neural pathways, sometimes the impulses fired down the wrong route. Now Shinji found that he had to focus just to keep breathing, much less understand the activity going on around him.

Watashi checked displays and frowned.

"Get a respirator in here immediately. The air's not getting through."

More activity surrounded the room as guards appeared and pushed back most of the staff. The respirator arrived seconds later and Shinji was hooked up. Finally, with oxygen getting to his systems, Shinji could focus his mind. He could finally concentrate on the activity around him.

"Captain Ikari, I'm Dr. Watashi. You have been unconscious for three weeks now and your brain has undergone some drastic changes. Try not to strain yourself too much. We're doing the best we can right now so please try to relax."

At this time, Shinji was hardly listening to Watashi. With his conscious mind guiding the changes, it accelerated even more. The others noticed the blank stare in Shinji's eyes and simply waited for a response. After a full ten minutes, his eyes focused and Shinji actually pulled the respirator tube out of his mouth. The doctors backed away as he sat up and tested his body.

"I'm fine," Shinji said.

Watashi cleared his throat. "We're not so sure of that, Captain Ikari. Please remain here until we've run some more tests."

Shinji nodded and looked at Terakata. "General, may my work be transferred here for the duration of my stay?"

Terakata frowned. "What would that work be?"

"Please inform the brass and they'll know what to do."

Watashi looked at Terakata and wondered what exactly Shinji was involved in that even the head of the Tactical Directorate didn't know about. For a moment that no one was aware of, Shinji's eyes turned a dark red. It immediately reverted back to blue as the young man laid back on the bed. The future was still undecided, but anyone that tried could change history.

-NERV Command, Ruhr Valley-

Asuka was in bed, recovering from the operation. Even though it hadn't exactly been complicated, it still felt draining. At the moment the young woman was lying on the bed, too tired to even read. Still, she was conscious and that meant she was bored.

Just great, Asuka thought. I'll be stuck here for three stinking days where I can do absolutely nothing. At least I told Maya to tell me if Shinji's condition changes. That idiot, why did he have to go into a coma all of a sudden? Does he have any idea of how much stress he's putting on me? And the baby?

And there it was, the next phase of Project: Marienkind. With the completion of the genome, it was implanted into a zygote and then into a surrogate mother. Because of the risks involved, Asuka refused to have anyone else take the chances and over the protests of the Security Council made herself the subject.

"Asuka!"

Maya burst into the room, panting hard. Seeing her assistant in such a state gave Asuka a limited burst of energy, which she used to sit up. Unfortunately that meant she didn't have any energy to remain up and fell down almost immediately.

"What is it?" Asuka asked, also panting now.

"Shinji! He's awake!"

"What!"

Another burst of energy drained and Asuka still remained in her same situation.

"Damn it, I need food! Okay, order something to be brought down and tell me what's going on, in that order."

Maya disappeared for a few seconds and returned immediately.

"Food's on its way. As for Shinji, well, he's out of the coma now but the Japanese government won't allow access to him. According to rumors, he's recovering but there are lots of mysteries surrounding his condition. It's been classified A4."

"Just great. He's okay now, at least. Right?"

Maya nodded. "That's the only thing we're sure of. At least enough to get back to work, though he is confined to the hospital for now."

"Not unexpected. Try to see if we can get at least a message to him."

"Yes ma'am."

Even that would take some doing, Asuka knew. She still had a laptop with her and used it to do some minor work. One thing that hadn't changed about Asuka was that she was a control freak. If it was important and she was involved, Asuka absolutely refused to let any part of it out of her control or view, even if people she trusted were working on it. That was just the way she was.

"Maya, has the report been sent to the Security Council yet?"

Her assistant nodded. "I'm expecting a good deal of yelling when they finish reading it."

"Or if they even get that far. Is the data on Adam ready?"

Maya nodded. Even in such a secured location, it was still a risk saying that name out loud. Project: Adam may have been a part of Project: Marienkind, but the Angel that had caused Second Impact was still despised for the destruction and death that followed.

"Then send that too. We want the Security Council to see some progress in other fields too."

"Of course ma'am. The entire project is actually ahead of schedule, which is unexpected."

"Indeed." Asuka looked up from the laptop and a frown came over her face. "You know, Shinji once told me a portion of his plans and its timeline. That's what my work is partially built on, but you have to wonder what exactly he's up to."

"In the past three years, Shinji has published over a dozen scientific papers, all of them controversial," said Maya. "We can only assume whatever it is, those papers are involved. If we're to try to figure it out, we should take a look at them."

"That's not a problem," said Asuka.

In a matter of seconds all of Shinji's research papers were pulled up onto the screen.

"I've kept copies of all of them."

"What are they about?" Maya asked. "I only read a few of them."

"Let's see, additions to the Unified Forces Theory, a few articles in regards to the Super Solenoid Theory, and something in regards to photons."

"Those are all exclusively physics papers," said Maya. "However, the S2 Theory also involves the Angels and EVA."

"Which means bad news for us if he's involved with a project similar to ours," Asuka concluded. "Knowing Shinji, he's probably ahead since the Japanese government has probably been helping him."

"And the German government has been helping you with yours," Maya reminded her. "Still, Shinji has a clearer plan of what he wants and I see what you mean."

The stressful feeling started welling up again but Asuka fought it down and tried to relax. Now she had to worry about another life. She had originally detested the idea of becoming a mother, but now found that there was joy in that, taking care of another living human being. Perhaps that was why she disliked abortion now.

"We have to move faster," Asuka stated simply. "At the very least, we need to know more about what Shinji's project is."

"Yes ma'am."

-Tokyo 4 Military Hospital-

Shinji cursed as his hand started twitching again. This was getting to be utterly ridiculous. Even though his hearing had improved drastically, his motor controls seemed to be degrading. That was a minor annoyance at the moment as he was actually getting better. The doctors had had him do a strength test earlier and freaked at the results. Changes were taking place all over his body and it took time to get used to them. Too bad time was so valuable nowadays.

"Oh, Captain Ikari. Are you having problems again?"

Shinji nodded reluctantly and allowed the nurse to spoon-feed him. He hated being dependent on others now. It was bad enough when he was growing up but now that Shinji knew what it was like looking out for himself he didn't want to give it up. Independence was a very good thing.

The nurse cleaned up after she finished feeding him and walked away. Normally she would have spent some more time with the cute captain, but she knew what had happened to his wife. The poor man probably still needed to recover.

As the nurse turned the corner Watashi walked into the room and sat down by Shinji.

"Well Captain Ikari. You've made quite a bit of progress. I would give you another week or so before you regain enough control to do things yourself."

"How long before I can get out of here?" Shinji asked.

"How long? It might take years for you to completely learn how to control your body again. It was as if your entire brain was rewired, not to mention what has happened to the rest of your nervous system."

Shinji frowned. "I need to get back to work, doctor."

"I'm well aware of that. You can go back to work in two weeks, but you will stay here in the hospital the rest of the time. You still haven't fully recovered yet."

"Fine. What about a laptop?"

"That I can approve for now," said Watashi. "However, if your mind becomes tired from working so much, I'll have to insist you stop to rest."

"Fine, doctor."

Watashi sighed. "You've gone through a lot, Captain Ikari, and it isn't healthy to bury yourself in work just to forget about it."

"I'm not going to forget about it," Shinji snapped. "You think I can? You think I want to?"

Shinji's voice was tense with anger and his mind was amazingly sharp from the release of hormones. It quickly settled down and Shinji laid back down.

"No, I don't think any of that. I'm going to have you talk with a psychiatrist."

"What? Why?"

"Don't worry, I don't think you're crazy. A psychiatrist just might be able to help you deal with everything that you're going through."

"Don't expect much cooperation from me," said Shinji. "I've had my fill of psychiatrists."

-JSSDF Headquarters-

The wheelchair was an old fashioned one without any electric motors. That meant Cadet Mari Suzuhara had to push it, but she didn't mind. It had surprised her that the doctors had called Hikari and Toji to see if they could look after Shinji when he was out of the hospital. Of course, he was still in the hospital and there was like a phalanx of guards around them in various places.

"Are you feeling better now?" Mari asked.

A jerky nod answered her.

"Better than before."

It was slightly stuttered but understandable. Despite his initial insistence that everything was fine, Shinji had developed a few problems as time progressed. From time to time neurons still misfired and things came out a bit weird. Perhaps that was why Shinji didn't want anyone near him unless absolutely necessary. In his condition, that just meant that Mari had to stay by him a lot though. Toji and Hikari both had work so it was hard for them to look out for Shinji as much. Since Shinji was technically still Mari's teacher, it worked out better that way.

"Why do you think the brass wanted to see you even if you're in such a condition?"

"Who knows. It's the brass."

That said it all. The security officers checked them before allowing them into the waiting room. As they waited, Shinji felt his eyes grow sore. The changes from his brain were spreading through the rest of his body and his senses were going right along. The faint X-rays were actually visible to his eyes. He had to learn how to process this new information and for the time being it was like he was blind. Another temporary disadvantage with the changes.

"Captain Ikari, you may come in now."

Mari started to stand but Shinji stopped her.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll be fine. Besides, you don't have clearance to go in there."

Shinji smiled and turned towards the door under his own power as Mari stuck out her tongue. Of course he didn't see it, nor the wall that he ran into.

"Goddamn!"

Mari burst out laughing and helped straighten Shinji. He went in, still nursing his bruised leg. The gathered officers were waiting patiently as the lieutenant wheeled in Shinji. After he was at his seat, papers were laid down before him. Shinji noticed the movement but he couldn't read the documents through the haze. It would take a while longer.

"And what are these?" Shinji asked.

"The project is only a few months from completion," General Sato said. "Will you be ready to lead the expedition?"

"I'm not sure," Shinji replied. "This incident was unexpected. If I could choose to reverse it, I would gladly do so."

Someone coughed and Shinji turned his head towards the sound. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell who it was.

"Captain, I hope this means that your personal feelings won't become an issue when the operation is carried out."

Shinji shook his head. "They will not. I assure you. Besides, that is the past. I only have one way to go and that is forward. That doesn't mean I look forward to the future, of course."

"Of course," another general said. "None of us look forward to what must be done, but we will still go through with it."

"There is another matter," said Sato. "We are planning on announcing the completion of the S2 engine for electrical generation."

Shinji frowned. "The safety mechanism hasn't been completed yet."

"We are well aware of it. However, development is extremely expensive and that is the last technological hurdle. If we announce that it is almost ready, we might gain the investment needed to fund further development and research."

A few seconds passed as Shinji thought it over before nodding.

"I see no problems with that. However, I have someone in mind to lead the research effort in that field."

"Oh? Who?"

"Mari Suzuhara."

A few of the generals didn't know who she was but the ones that did seemed at a lost.

"Why her? What exactly is her expertise?"

"Indeed. What sets her apart from the other researchers?"

"She's nearly finished with the gravitational research," Shinji stated.

That silenced the gathered officers and they waited.

"Just trust me," Shinji said. "I know what I'm doing and I give her a month before finishing."

"Is that so?" said Sato. "How can we be sure? Despite everything, you just came from the hospital after a nervous breakdown."

Shinji smiled. "If you didn't trust my judgment, would I be here today?"

Sato grunted. "Fair enough. Dismissed, Captain Ikari."

Shinji did his best to salute and the lieutenant took him back outside where Mari was waiting. She took hold of the wheelchair and the two left the building.

"So? How did it go?"

"About what I expected," Shinji replied. "The brass needs me to complete the projects and they know it. Oh, and by the way? Your gravitational experiments have just been funded."

That stopped Mari for a few seconds as she looked down at Shinji.

"What!"

Shinji chuckled. "Your experiments are a lot more important than you think, Mari. That's why I secured a budget for you. This way, you'll actually have access to enough electricity to run a proper experiment, as well as equipment for that matter."

There was nothing Mari could say so she just thought about it. They continued down to the parking lot and Shinji was helped into the van. Another plus in looking after Shinji was that they had a chauffeur to take them around the city.

"So. Can I ask why my experiment is important?"

"You'll find out tonight, I think. The government is going to be making an announcement."

"Okay." Mari leaned back and tried to make some more conversation. "Are you going to come back and teach?"

"Maybe. If I recover enough to do so."

"Recover enough? But the doctors have been saying you're making progress!"

"Hehe. Wait until they get the results from today's test."

An eyebrow raised, Mari moved closer to Shinji.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"You'll see."

Mari had lost count of how many times Shinji had said that to her and now it really did annoy her, though in a good way. Still, she had to teach him a lesson and started pouting. Unbeknownst to her, Shinji did not see this and simply laid back and closed his eyes. After having them being bombarded by so much, it was nice to get some rest.

-Suzuhara Residence-

Toji was working on some more paperwork while Hikari and Mari watched the news. Of course, when Toji was working, it meant Shinji was telling him what to write so he didn't have to think.

"I wonder if that gray muscle of yours ever gets a workout."

"And pray tell what muscle is gray?" Toji asked.

"The one in your head that's almost nonexistent!" Mari called through the doorway.

"Why you little!"

"Hey look! There's some kind of announcement by the government!"

Toji pushed his friend in and set him by the couch. Though he still couldn't see very well, he could hear fine.

"Ladies and gentlemen. For the past several years, a special research venture of the JSSDF led by Captain Shinji Ikari has been working on a safe version of the Super Solenoid Engine. As many of you will recall, an S2 organ was the power source of the Angels during the Angel War and NERV developed an S2 engine for its EVA units. The prototype wiped out the Second NERV Branch in the United States because of an instability and while several others were manufactured, all were destroyed by the end of the War.

"However, we now know what caused that instability and we are one step away from solving it. Captain Ikari and another young researcher have already begun work on it and they expect the issue to be resolved within a month. Because of this, the Japanese government is preparing to market the S2 engine has a power generator. It is far more efficient than any other known power generation device, including the prototype antimatter technology being developed by NERV."

This brought a round of questions by the reporters as Mari, Toji, and Hikari all looked over at Shinji. He smiled and nodded.

"Well Mari, what do you think of your new job?"

"What?"

"As my research assistant. You're free to turn it down."

"There's no way in hell I'm turning that down," Mari said. She had a smile too. "I'd love to work with you, though I don't see how my gravitational research has to do with the S2 engine."

"You'll see."

"Shin-man, I didn't know you were that well connected!" Toji said and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"That really was impressive," said Hikari. "Mind telling us about the research?"

"A good deal of it is classified," said Shinji. "However, I can say this. The S2 engine might just solve the energy crisis in the world, so it is worth the effort, even if it is just the first step towards the final product."

"What?" Hikari asked.

Shinji shook his head. "That is so classified that even I'm not involved with the research at the moment. But time will tell."

"Speaking of which, you think can get me a promotion?" Toji asked. "I've been stuck at lieutenant for a while now."

"Toji! That isn't very polite," Hikari said.

"Hey, I'm just kidding around."

"Something's in the works," Shinji said to their surprise. "Now if you'll excuse me, all this talking has really tired me out. I need to go to bed."

"Oh yeah!" said Mari. "The doctors said that you needed lots of rest so your body could recover faster."

"For once they're right."

"Funny you should say that," said Mari. "Now, let's go."

She pushed him over and past the bedroom.

"Uh, where are we going?" Shinji asked.

"You need to take a bath or something," said Mari. "What? You didn't do that before you went into the hospital?"

"Of course I did, and I'm perfectly capable of taking a bath myself," Shinji said, blushing a bit.

He wasn't the only one as Mari too was reddening.

"Well, it isn't like Toji's going to help you, or Hikari. Sorry Shinji, but I really don't think you're strong enough to do this. Or at least focused enough. It was hard enough for you to eat by yourself."

"Are you honestly going to sit by the bathtub and bathe me?" Shinji asked just as a wave of quivering overtook him.

When he stopped Mari just looked at him, not bothering to answer. Of course, her blush had grown worse, which was answer enough.

After the bath was done Shinji wondered if he would ever get used to what just happened. Losing Mana still hurt and he wasn't about to get involved with anyone else. In fact, he saw Mari more like a little sister of sorts. She already had a big brother but that didn't exclude another one from entering the scene. As he closed his eyes Shinji tried to forget all the pain. For just a second, he didn't want to be so burdened. Maybe if he could find some semblance of happiness again, he might experience such a second. Maybe.

End of Chapter 8

Going to make things move a bit faster now. We're going to see the fruition of Shinji's little project soon. By the way, there's going to be fighting.

Z98


	11. Four We Shall Never Forget

I recently watched Chrno Crusade from start to finish. In my opinion, the ending was even sadder than that of Evangelion. If you don't believe me, just take a look.

Reprise of Humanity

Chapter 9: Four That We Shall Never Forget

Shinji shifted and moved his crutch to support his weight. Much of his upper body was working properly now but his legs seemed to have lost a good deal of strength. He walked down the catwalk and looked over the railing. Below was the nearly completed hull of a massive space cruiser.

"What is the progress on the other cruisers?"

"Soon," the project leader said. "Have you made the final selection?"

"Of course."

They walked down the stairs and the sound of wielding crew louder. A good deal of equipment were also moved about and went up the loading bays. The hardware and software would need to be installed before the warship ever lifted off. However, some of the workers were already beginning to paint the name of the warship on its side.

"Misato Katsuragi," Shinji read. It was only partially done but he knew which ship this was. Why shouldn't he, since he designed all of them?

"You didn't name one after your mother," the man noted.

"My mother's role in the planning and initiation of Third Impact is still in question," Shinji replied. "Even if she was my mother, there are some things no one can forgive."

An odd statement especially for a Japanese, as one was supposed to honor their parents. But it was also understandable considering the heritage that Shinji carried.

"I'll come back soon," Shinji said. "By then, I expect the vessels to be ready for launch."

"Yes sir."

Like many Japanese, the project leader was used to pulling miracles and getting everything done under an impossible schedule. He was not about to fail Major Ikari either.

A few hours later Shinji was back in Tokyo and heading home. He had moved back to his old apartment despite the painful memories it brought. To his surprise Mari had insisted she stay with him to act as a nurse of sorts and to continue her work under him. After only three weeks they had finished the final calculations and Mari had been complaining about the simplicity of the solution ever since.

That was hardly the only thing on Shinji's mind. Somehow the United Nations had gotten a hint of some sort regarding Shinji's project and they were demanding an explanation from the Japanese government. Some officials threatened sanctions against the island nation and now the entire world was in political deadlock. That suited Shinji's needs just fine.

"Hey Shinji. Welcome home."

Shinji nodded and sat down on the couch. He turned on the news and Mari came in to watch with him.

"Today the Secretary General Modal Hernandez has again ordered the nation of Japan to halt something called Project: Jehovah and allow a full UN inspection of its Tokyo 4 military garrison. The Japanese government again denies the existence of the project despite the evidence produced by the United States and the Federal Republic of Germany. Furthermore, there are implications that now Major Shinji Ikari is involved or even leading this Project: Jehovah."

"Now I wonder how that name leaked out."

Mari nodded. After being brought into the project, she had been briefed about its objectives. While she believed in it, the extremity that Shinji was willing to go was a little disturbing.

"Because of the continued disagreement, the United Nations has threatened to use force to open up the facilities surrounding Tokyo 4. Japan remains steadfastly opposed to any inspection and the UN's inability to force a resolution has weakened it significantly in the eyes of many. The People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation have both threatened to take action themselves if the UN is incapable of solving this crisis."

"Now that might be worrisome," said Mari.

"Only if they discover the launch sites. Besides, the majority of the projects have already been moved. Soon, we'll start the operation. It shouldn't be too hard to keep the UN deadlocked until then. Would have been easier before Second Impact, but I think our diplomats are up to the challenge."

Despite Shinji's assurances, Mari was still worried. The more she found out about the project, the more everything bothered her. Shinji had made it clear that if her moral conscious told her to not help him, he would understand. But to abandon him when he needed help the most? She could never do such a thing. Maybe she could be his conscious while the project still ran. That was the least she could do.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't do anything bad."

"I don't intend to, Mari."

-United Nations Headquarters, New York-

"Mr. Sato, you are seriously wearing down the patience of this entire council," Hernandez nearly shouted. "This is your final warning. Either your government authorizes an inspection of Tokyo 4 and the surrounding bases, or we will investigate by force."

"The United Nations has no right to interfere with the affairs of the Japanese government," Sato said again. "Do you truly believe we'll allow you to enter and do what you wish?"

"The UN has all the authority it needs," Hayracks stated. "As you have pointed out many times before, the UN controls the majority of the military forces in each country. They could easily order units into Tokyo 4. Even if the units in Japan do not cooperate, we can call in units from China, Russia, even the United States."

"And what exactly motivates the UN to this course of action?" Sato demanded.

"As I have stated before, your Project: Jehovah is of concern to us," said Hernandez. "Now Mr. Sato, allow us to inspect your bases and facilities. If you have nothing to hide and if, as you claim, Project: Jehovah does not exist, what can you possibly have to hide?"

"Of course we have things to hide," said Sato. "What country here doesn't? How many of you can honestly say that you don't have secrets at the bases your own nations control?"

Hernandez slammed his fist onto his table, losing patience.

"We are talking about the survival of humanity, not petty politics. If the intelligence is right, your project could endanger it!"

Sato's eyes narrowed dangerously. The UN was trying to back Japan into a corner and they were succeeding. However, an opponent was at its most dangerous when left with the fewest options. It was time he used his trump card.

"So what about Project: Marienkind?"

Hayracks, Luther, and Hernandez all gasped while the other delegates looked over at the three men.

"That has nothing to do with this," Luther stated.

"I do not believe so," said Sato. "When your so-called intelligence was presented, I forwarded a copy to my superiors. Their reply was that our own intelligence organs had seen similar data, but it was from a Project: Marienkind that Germany was running. Therefore, I suggest you take a good look at Germany before you start pointing fingers at us."

"Is this true?" Lao asked. "Is it true that we were given data on a German, not Japanese project?"

"Of course not," Luther immediately said. "The Japanese delegate is obviously desperate and is trying to divide us."

"Perhaps not," said Vladimir, the Russian delegate. "What exactly is this Project: Marienkind? Before we take any action against the Japanese, I would like to know if any other nation is attempting something so foolish."

"It is nothing," said Hernandez. "I agree with Mr. Luther. The Japanese delegation is running out of excuses and they use this in an attempt to distract us."

"I must wonder why you are so quick to dismiss this," said Sato. "Unless you were involved, of course. From your reactions, it is possible even the Americans are part of this Project: Marienkind. You claim to seek the truth, and yet you conceal it. Before you start pointing fingers, I suggest you come clean yourselves!"

Hernandez leaned forward. "The same could be said of the Japanese government."

"Then I propose this," said Sato. "If the German and American governments make public everything about Project: Marienkind, we will do the same with Project: Jehovah."

"Preposterous. There isn't even a Project: Marienkind," Hayracks insisted. "But this is an interesting confession you have made. So Project: Jehovah exists."

"Actually Mr. Hayracks, all I said was that we would make public everything. If there is no project, there would be nothing to reveal, am I right?"

"You Japanese are playing a very dangerous game here," said Luther. "Don't think Secretary General Hernandez won't use his authority."

"Then I call a vote of no-confidence," Sato proclaimed.

The reaction was one of shock and total disbelief throughout the entire chamber. The vote of no-confidence was one that was instated to act as a check and balance of the secretary general's powers. However, it had never been used before.

"Oh what grounds!" Hernandez demanded.

"For endangering those that you were sworn to protect, Mr. Hernandez. Project: Marienkind was ordered by you and is even now being carried out by NERV."

"And your Project: Jehovah does not endanger humanity?" Hernandez countered.

"The people will decide," said Sato. "Reveal what Project: Marienkind is, and we will provide a briefing on Project: Jehovah."

The two men stared at each other, neither willing to blink. They were in a stalemate and everyone knew it.

"Gentlemen," the British delegate interrupted. "Under these circumstances, I must say that the Japanese offer is the only fair one. Why are you so reluctant to release this information, Mr. Hernandez?"

"Because I do not trust the Japanese to not falsify their information."

"The same could be said of you and NERV," Sato shot back.

"This is pointless," Luther shouted. "NERV is not the one on trial here, this Japanese Directorate is. We can resolve this issue later."

"I do not think so," the Chinese delegate countered. "We also agree with Mr. Sato. Both projects must be made public, or there will be severe consequences. If this takes a council vote, then so be it. Also, if there is an attempted veto, then my government will have to begin taking matters into its own hands."

"The Russian government feels the same."

"As does his majesty's government of England."

"France also supports this line of action."

It was quite clear now that the other major powers would not tolerate anything except full disclosure. All this meant was that falsified data would be released though. The project itself would not be compromised.

"I don't believe the United Nations can be trusted to come forward with the information," Sato suddenly said. "I suggest that the British, French, Russian, and Chinese governments handle this directly. Their people could be the ones that inspect both sites. My government has no objection to this."

Sato grinned as he almost heard the three men choke on hearing his words. This would hold them off for a bit longer. Hopefully it would be long enough.

"Are you trying to disrupt the workings of the UN?" Hernandez demanded. "Humanity has survived because it has stood united. Now you are trying to break that unity. This is something that is not acceptable!"

"The strength of the UN comes from its member nations," said Sato. "If we chose not to contribute, then that strength will fade away. If you defy the will of the majority, then I do not see how the United Nations will survive."

And it was there that Hernandez was stuck. He would need a plan to force his decision through, and it would be costly. But the Japanese were forcing his hand and options were being closed off even as they spoke. Perhaps more drastic measures had to be taken.

-Tokyo 4-

When Mari heard Shinji start laughing, she didn't know whether to be worried or not. It had been the first time he had laughed ever since Mana had died.

"Shinji? What's going on?"

"I'll call you later," Shinji said and hanged up the phone. "Oh, I was just talking with the foreign minister. He was telling me about the UN meeting."

"Was it that amusing?"

"In many ways yes. Are you finished packing?"

Mari nodded and lifted her suitcase. "I packed what you said we would need. But I'm still not looking forward to this trip. You aren't even giving me time to enjoy the weather."

"We're launching as soon as we get on board," said Shinji. "The UN is probably keeping tabs on all flights in and out of the country at the moment. I think the US deployed several AWACs to monitor air traffic too."

"This is no fun. Well, are we leaving now?"

"Of course."

When the two came outside a car was already waiting for them. They were driven to the military airfield immediately and boarded an atmospheric plane. While it didn't actually escape the atmosphere, it did skip along the boundaries and thus could travel much faster. There was no point in hiding anymore, since the plan was actually now ready to commence.

As she looked out the window, Mari tried to get a grip on her own feelings. She knew that Shinji was still recovering from all the loss he had suffered. However, things still felt wrong. Maybe she only had to wait a little longer.

"Well Colonel Ikari, I see you finally got here," the officer greeted.

"Huh? Colonel? When did you get promoted again?"

Shinji smiled at Mari. "My official rank in the Directorate always has been Colonel. However, because I was never officially activated, I retained my rank in the JSSDF."

"You have too many secrets, Shinji."

They got on board and both stashed away their clothes in the small quarters. When everything was ready, Shinji walked over to the bridge with Mari's assistance. He kept the crutch by his side but it was nice having Mari support him on the other side.

"Status?"

"All systems ready, Colonel. The other three ships report all green."

Shinji nodded. "What of the Guardian?"

That took a bit longer before an affirmative was also given.

"Once we are in the upper atmosphere it is to be released," Shinji ordered. "We will take direct command of it here."

"Roger."

"Sir, I'm getting a message from General Sato."

"Patch it through."

The face of the elderly officer appeared on the screen before Shinji.

"Well Colonel, it seems everything is ready. I hope your mission is a success."

Shinji smiled. "Don't worry, General. When the world learns about the project, the major governments won't dare to move against us. Also, the UN will be too destabilized to do a thing once we reveal their little side project."

"You have no compunction going against your fellow pilot?" Sato asked.

"Surprisingly, General, Asuka is not involved. However, I shall reveal more once the time comes."

"Of course. Godspeed, Colonel. The nation of Japan is taking a great risk in supporting your venture."

"Don't worry about it, sir. I won't let you down."

The communications line terminated and Shinji turned towards the helmsman.

"Prepare for launch."

"Launch preparations complete," a voice announced over the intercom.

Shinji strapped in and felt Mari take his hand. He smiled at her and squeezed it.

"T-minus 5 minutes and counting. All compartments secured and ready."

Shinji looked at the flight plan and checked the calculations one more time. It wouldn't do to make a mistake now.

"T-minus 4 minutes and counting. All personnel have been evacuated from launch site."

"Warning," another voice suddenly said. "Unidentified naval and air group approaching."

"I guess they're here," Shinji noted.

He punched up the holographic projector and it showed a layout of the island and the surrounding waters. From the east a battle group was quickly approaching them.

"Warships identified," the computer announced. "Carriers Enterprise, Saratoga, and Deutschland. Battleships Iowa and Bismarck II. Various escorts, all destroyers and frigates."

"An American and German taskforce," Shinji commented. "Activate all island defenses, but do not bring online our guns. We can't use them when we're launching."

"T-minus 3 minutes."

"We are being hailed, Colonel."

"This is Admiral Ryan of the UN Pacific Fleet. Major Ikari, you are to surrender immediately and allow my men to take custody of all of your officers and equipment."

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible," Shinji replied calmly. "We are kind of in the middle of something and I'm not about to stop it."

"Major, you are defying the will of the United Nations if you do not surrender. Your actions represent that of the nation of Japan and it will be seen as such!"

Shinji only grinned. "It's Colonel Ikari, Admiral. Also, this is a German/American fleet. I really don't think that the entirety of the UN is involved with this."

Ryan gave Shinji one last look before the communications terminated. Seconds later one of the battleships opened fire and water splashed off the coast of the island.

"A warning shot," Mari noted.

"It's of no concern," Shinji replied. "Activate the electromagnetic shield. Fire a warning shot of our own. I want the particle beam to miss their flagship by fifty feet."

"Miss or fall short, sir?"

"Miss."

After the order filtered down through the system a single beam of energy sliced through the air. It shot right past the command tower of the Enterprise and started melting the glass. However, the beam dissipated before anyone was harmed.

"It's their turn now."

T-minus one minute."

"Maybe not," said Mari. "We're almost read to go."

The doors over the four vessels had opened and on four respective islands a massive space cruiser rose out from it. Each vessel was pointed upwards and it wouldn't be long before they would lift off.

"I really have to hand it to the Chinese," Shinji suddenly said. "If it weren't for their pulse-detonation engine, this might have taken longer."

Mari laughed and looked at the screen. All of them were now lying on their back and it felt weird being in this position.

"Anything I should know about being in space?" she asked.

"Don't throw up," Shinji replied jokingly.

"3, 2, 1, liftoff."

Under the massive cruisers each of their engines detonated and a massive explosion rocketed them upwards. Shinji noticed several fighters approaching them but they were too slow. None of them would catch up. The g-forces started building up as the cruisers accelerated and Shinji felt his body pressed into the seat. Four specks of light streaked across the sky towards space and all the UN taskforce could do was watch. Almost immediately the news spread across the world about the launch and even now the UN was preparing a response. Things had just taken a turn for the worse politically.

As the cruiser broke through the atmosphere Shinji felt the ship stop accelerating and they slowed slightly. He checked the system report and sighed. Nothing had broken, and that was always a good sign.

"Report," he ordered.

"The other three cruisers are falling into formation. They are checking in now."

"Misato Katsuragi, all green."

"Kaji Ryouji, all systems check."

"Kaworu Nagisa, ready."

Shinji nodded approvingly. "Rei Ayanami, acknowledged. What's the status on the Guardian?"

"I detect a heat signature coming from its launch site," the officer reported. "ETA, five minutes."

"Good. What is the UN saying about this?"

"Demanding an explanation from Japan about what is going on," Mari informed him. She read through a few more articles before finishing. "Apparently the UN is also scrambling its space fleet while redirecting the cruisers they do have up to intercept us."

"ETA to target?"

"ETA is two hours, twenty minutes."

"Well, it looks like we're on schedule," Shinji said with a smile.

He brought up the image of the vast expanse before them and placed it on the main screen. All of the crew stared at the view of their home hanging in the vastness of space.

"Glorious, is it not?" Shinji said.

Mari nodded and smiled. "This would be a nice place for a romantic getaway. Too bad space travel is still so expensive."

"Give it time," said Shinji. "Everything takes time."

He leaned back and simply allowed the view to absorb him. There would be time for further work soon enough. Now, he just wanted to look upon the heavens.

End of Chapter 9

This is perhaps the shortest chapter, but there is a point. It seemed ideal to bring the chapter to a close at this point as there was nothing else for me to do about it. The more revealing stuff comes next chapter and I'll be hard at work on it. I think. Well, school is starting soon.

Anyways, any of you fans of Chrno Crusade? I have a fic of that too running. It's a really sad story, in certain respects even sadder than EVA. But it's a brilliant show and very well done. And the main female character, Rosette, looks rather like Asuka in many respects.

Z98


	12. I Count Three Moons

You know, it slightly annoys me when people read a fic just because of a particular pairing. I can say honestly that some Shinji/Rei or Shinji/Asuka or even Shinji/Mana fics suck, and people read them for those pairings, and there are other stories that are perfectly good but because it doesn't have the pairing they like people will ignore it. This is why lately I haven't put up the pairings in the synopsis. The idea of writing fanfiction is to explore possibilities, and sure some stories aren't very good, which is why we improve upon our writing style. However, I had thought that EVA readers were more devoted to quality. It is sad that the fan community has degenerated to picking favorites just because of the pairings. Be a bit more open-minded. It'll do you some good. Those that have been open-minded, I thank you. Note: Any Shinji/other character pairings that I did not mention above, I did so for a reason.

Another issue. Kaji's name. For the love of God, I do not care at this moment if it was wrong. Every reference I've come across states that Kaji is his first name. Misato calls him that, so does Ritsuko, and Asuka. They would have no reason to refer to him by his last name, as they are all very familiar with him, so give it a freaking rest.

Reprise of Humanity

Chapter 10: I Count Three Moons

Militarily, the UN fleet was outgunned but not outnumbered. Shinji hoped they weren't stupid enough to try an attack, as though they would lose, he could also end up losing a cruiser or two. Unfortunately there had only been enough time and resources to build four cruisers. Six would have been much better. The entirety of the UN space fleet was arrayed before them and Shinji yawned.

"I wonder if they even see the Guardian," he said to the bridge crew.

The other officers all chuckled as they watched. They were all tense, but knew to trust their skills and training.

"Status?"

"I'm detecting heat signatures along the weapons ports of the UN cruisers. They're ready to fire, but have been for several minutes now."

"So the question is what are they waiting for," Shinji mused. "Any satellites close by?"

"One sir," came the reply. "It's a US satellite. Belongs to the Lockheed Martin Aerospace Company."

Shinji nodded. "One would think they'd be more subtle. Lock on weapons and prepare to fire on that satellite."

"Sir?"

"After the Second Impact, several countries launched weapons satellites into space in violation of several international treaties," Shinji explained. "That satellite is very likely one of them."

"Very well sir."

As the lone satellite came closer one of the particle cannons on the Rei Ayanami warmed up. The moment it came into range a beam sliced through the vacuum and struck the satellite. In an instant the main section was vaporized and the missiles hidden inside exploded, tearing apart the solar panels and whatever else was left. Shinji nodded approvingly.

"Now we wait for their move. ETA?"

"ETA is now one hour, five minutes."

Mari leaned back on her own chair and sighed.

"It took them an hour to launch. I can't believe they're that slow."

"Before Second Impact, the shuttles that the United States used took days to prepare for launch. We've come a long way from those days. Let's see, right about now the UN is probably considering the use of N2 weapons against us. However, as their cruisers are not equipped with warheads, they'll have to launch from sites on Earth itself."

"I don't think even our shields could withstand more than a few N2 bombs," Mari said nervously. "The point-defense lasers better work."

"Have some faith in me," Shinji said.

Images appeared on the main screen, some announcements and such by the UN, others made by various governments around the world. Though the Japanese government was taking a lot of heat, their hands were more or less clean now as the general staff had ordered him to stand down when the UN demanded that the cruisers return to Earth. That was an order that Shinji and all of his officers disobeyed, though it was all part of the plan.

At the moment the broadcast they were watching involved the Secretary General announcing a plan of action to the contain the 'Ikari threat' as the UN was now calling it. But as much as they tried to vilify him, Shinji knew that there were always those that doubted the authorities. The good thing was that many of them were men and women of intelligence. The bad thing was by the time all this was over, the world might boil down into chaos once again. Shinji brought up an image on his own personal screen and the map of the United States appeared. Dots covered the map and Shinji sighed. Even with the expenses involved with feeding their own people, the Americans still maintained a ridiculously large amount of ballistic weapons. Though the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China also had ICBMs at the ready, he was almost certain they wouldn't fire before the Americans. And if he could prove such a course of action futile, they wouldn't fire at all.

Right now there was very little activity in their region of space and the moment the UN cruisers opened fire, he would know. For the time being Shinji turned his attention to his objective. The Black Moon, Lilith's egg. Though his memory extended all the way back to Adam, even the first Angel did not know how Lilith had created her children.

"Sir, I'm detecting increasing heat signatures from the lead UN cruiser," the tactical officer reported. "Looks like they're preparing to fire a missile."

"What yield?"

"Looks like a cruise missile. Seems to be a conventional warhead."

Shinji nodded. "All right. Let's demonstrate our defenses."

Sure enough a spot of light took off from the lead UN cruiser. It flew towards the Japanese ships and curved towards the flagship.

"Shinji, shouldn't we shoot it down?" Mari asked nervously.

"Well if you insist. I was thinking of testing the shield, but I guess the lasers need some calibration too."

"This isn't the time to develop a sense of humor," Mari shot back.

Shinji said nothing as he typed in a command line. The moment his finger depressed the enter key a beam of light shot out from his ship. The cruise missile almost instantaneously erupted into a small fireball. Shinji smiled approvingly and looked over to Mari.

"Now are you still worried?"

"The real test comes when they launch an ICBM," she said dryly. "And as your second in command, do I really need to remind you to err on the side of caution?"

"Of course, mother. Now if I remember correctly, you owe me dinner."

The other bridge members all looked over at Mari and Shinji. The young woman blushed and glared at Shinji.

"Fine, you win the bet. But I choose where we get dinner!"

As the others chuckled Mari felt like hitting Shinji for embarrassing her like this. Well, she had deserved it after doubting him like that. But still, what was she supposed to do? Though Shinji had developed the offensive and defensive systems on the ship, he was still just human. Wasn't he?

"If I win the next bet, I choose where we have dinner," Shinji replied with a smile.

Mari slammed her head against the back of her seat. She just knew that the gossip and rumors surrounding her and Shinji would take off the moment these officers were off their shift. Was Shinji doing this intentionally? Or was he just kidding around?

"Colonel, we are being hailed by the UN command ship."

"Put it on screen."

A new window opened and the face of an elderly man appeared. Shinji already knew who it was. Captain Gregory Rayne, an American.

"Colonel Ikari, that was a mere demonstration of our capabilities. At this moment the United Nations is willing to allow your men to go free if you surrender yourself to us. Otherwise, we will have to take action and none of you will survive."

Shinji chuckled. "Captain Rayne, we also merely demonstrated our capabilities. At the very least both of us are evenly matched. Your weapons cannot possibly hope to overcome our defenses, while ours have far greater reach."

"You underestimate us, Colonel Ikari. We have the support of bases on Earth, while you do not."

"That is only of consequence if this was a long-term operation, Captain. Once I finish my mission I'll be returning to Earth."

"No country in the world would allow you to land on their soil, not even Japan."

"Let's see how many countries will support the United States and the UN after all this is over."

Shinji terminated the link with a tap of his finger.

"Well I've heard enough from him. Are they opening fire yet?"

"Yes sir. I'm detecting flares from all of the enemy cruisers. Incoming missiles!"

Shinji activated another comm. signal to the other ships.

"All ships, activate defensive shields and PDLs."

Over a dozen projectiles streaked through space and raced towards the Japanese fleet. However, none of them would even make it to the force field. Lights flashed through the sky so quickly that they only stayed for a millisecond. However, the effect was spectacular. Explosions dotted the sectors of space as each of the missiles were detonated.

"Second salvo is approaching," the tactical officer reported.

"I'm getting tired of this," said Shinji. "I think it's time to reveal our ace. Awaken the Guardian."

"Yes sir."

As the second wave of missiles approached them, the Japanese ships did nothing to take them down. The officers on the opposing ships must have been wondering what was going on when the missiles all impacted upon some kind of field. Every point of impact revealed an orange hexagonal point that remained for a few seconds before disappearing once again. The majority of the UN personnel were at first mystified at what this was, but there were those that knew.

Slowly the blackness of space was replaced with a form of light. The darkness receded and light poured out behind the cloak of shadows. As darkness continued to retreat the shape of a massive creature appeared in front of the Japanese fleet facing off against the UN. Then two arms slowly came into view and the massive claws at the ends flexed. Strands of light condensed together to form massive wings, each one as massive as the creature itself. They spread out and blocked the view of both fleets but that no longer mattered. Finally its head materialized and it stared forward. The head was that of a massive reptile, with six eyes on each side and a long snot pushing forward. When it opened its mouth the powerful jaw and teeth were revealed, an image that would easily frighten anyone. Then it did the impossible. It created sound in a vacuum.

The roar that erupted chilled the spine of everyone in the area. As the shockwave swept across it floated down towards the Earth as well, carrying its unholy scream with it. The sound took a long time to die down but as it receded its effect still remained. Despite his advancements, even Shinji was affected by the powerful scream. However, he did snap out of it faster.

"Let's get a move on it," Shinji ordered. "The Guardian will only hold them off for so long."

That woke the others from their trance and they immediately added more power to the engines. The four cruisers sped off as the Guardian continued to watch over the UN fleet.

"Well, it's their move now," said Shinji. "I just hope they aren't stupid enough to engage Nephilim."

"Too late," Mari said.

More missiles raced forward from the UN fleet and a few even fired positron beams. These weapons impacted harmlessly on Nephilim's AT-Field but the Angel still didn't respond. The UN fleet continued to pound away until they had exhausted all of their missiles. At this point Rayne apparently decided not to stretch his luck and the UN cruisers started moving away. Shinji sighed and nodded to Mari and she typed in another command. Nephilim cloaked again and empty space replaced where it once was. However, the message was clear enough. The UN had no way of knowing where Nephilim was until it was too late. This would ensure that Shinji had a bit more time to move ahead with his plan.

UN Headquarters, New York

"Who would have thought Ikari would go so far," Hernandez said to Hayracks.

"We should have eliminated him the moment he began that blasted project," the American delegate stated coldly.

Hernandez shook his head. "At the time that would have been impossible. Shinji Ikari was too popular back then."

The Secretary General looked through the papers on his desk and sighed again.

"There is no way around that Angel Ikari somehow dug up," he continued.

"Actually, there is."

Hernandez frowned and looked at his subordinate.

"I cannot authorize the actual implementation of Project: Adam. It will require both your government and the German government agreeing and releasing the authorization codes."

"I think Mr. Luther will be cooperative."

A knock at the door interrupted Hayracks before he could finish.

"Come in."

As if on cue, Gerhard Luther walked into the room and sat down.

"This is getting far worse than we could have projected," he said immediately. "We've plotted his trajectory and it looks like Ikari is heading towards the Black Moon."

Hernandez couldn't hide his surprise at that statement.

"Lilith's egg?"

Luther nodded gravely. "He's as much trouble as his father. Unfortunately, our control over the Japanese government has slipped to such an extent that we did not even know about the construction of the cruisers or the creation of an Angel."

"But we aren't without other resources," Hayracks reminded his comrades. "There are other ways to defeating Ikari."

"What are you suggesting?"

"He is suggesting we activate Project: Adam," Hernandez answered for his American counterpart.

At first Luther's eyes grew wide but acceptance came almost immediately after.

"At the moment I have to say I agree," he said. "Ikari's pet Angel is far too powerful to deal with conventional forces. Also, I believe it's time we worked to wipe out his fleet."

"The US government is ready to utilize N2 warheads if need be," said Hayracks. "However, first the Angel must be neutralized."

Hernandez nodded. "His father failed to understand our strength, and now the son is making the same mistake. Seele will not fall so easily."

Earth Orbit, Approaching the Black Moon

"ETA, twelve minutes."

"Excellent. Are the shuttles ready?"

"Yes sir."

Shinji and Mari got off of their chairs and floated through the bridge towards the door. Even with the advancement of technology, artificial gravity without rotating sections was still beyond them. After taking the lift down a few levels they emerged in the main hanger. Besides a large number of JA-Gammas, there were three large shuttles designed to take teams to the Black Moon. As the pulled themselves down towards them Toji floated over.

"Hey, Shinji!"

The two stopped as Toji slowed down before grabbing a railing to stop as well.

"You know, I always knew you were insane, especially after you started piloting EVA. But to use an Angel?"

"Brother, give it a rest," said Mari. "You knew about Nephilim when Shinji had you promoted to Major and dragged you into the Directorate."

"Still, I think it's crazy."

Shinji sighed. "Toji, are you going to complain for the rest of the trip?"

"Of course."

"But you would have killed me if I hadn't taken you along but Mari was along."

"Even more so."

"And there is no chance of you getting serious and doing your job?"

Toji shrugged. "I'll get serious if we actually have to do any fighting. But I'd rather not fight the UN if we can avoid it."

"That's what I'm trying to do at the moment," said Shinji. "But you are in command of the _Ayanami's_ JA wing, so do a good job as wing commander."

"Of course," Toji said and snapped off a salute.

He launched himself off once again back towards the JAs and winked at the two. Mari sighed and followed Shinji as they continued towards the shuttle.

"That brother of mine."

"Hey, it was either bring him or have him slug me again when I got back."

Once in the shuttle they strapped in behind the pilot and copilot. Though Shinji was well qualified to fly the shuttle, he preferred to put some trust in his subordinates. They all had followed him into exile more or less, so he could at least trust them to do the right thing.

"ETA, six minutes," a voice said over the intercom.

"Final flight check complete," the pilot said.

"All crew are onboard," said the copilot. "Security crew, engineering crew, and search crew all report go."

All that remained was to wait for the last few seconds to tick down. That didn't take long and Shinji felt the shuttle move.

"Shuttle 1 preparing for launch," the pilot reported.

"Shuttle 1, you are cleared for launch," came the reply.

The hanger doors opened and the shuttle was catapulted out. It flew through space on momentum before engines lit up. Soon enough the small fleet of twelve shuttles was all approaching the Black Moon. They veered towards the north pole and Shinji just waited. The fleet was already taking position around the Black Moon and would keep away any unwanted guests. Nephilim was also out there and would provide an extra layer of security.

As they cruised over the surface Shinji noted some of the damage the Moon had sustained. Now that it was outside of Earth's protective atmosphere, a few meteors had pelted the sphere. Though the amount of craters weren't large yet, it did show what even a short amount of time in space could do to anything. But these little bumps and bruises did nothing to prevent a smooth landing by the pilot. So far everything was going well.

"All right. Everyone suit up," Shinji ordered. "We're going EVA. And no jokes about it!"

Once everyone was in an EVA suit, they walked through the airlock and stepped out into the surface. With each step their feet crushed what little dirt was beneath them. A few mobile equipment carriers followed behind, being controlled by several other officers. Before too long they made it to the half-destroyed pyramid that had been NERV Headquarters. With part of its wall blasted away it was easy to get inside. From there they quickly managed to get to the primary command center.

"Are any of the equipment still working?"

"I doubt it," said Shinji. "All this equipment has been exposed to a good deal of solar radiation. It's probably all fried. I suggest we go deeper to the secondary command center."

"Yes sir."

Two of the soldiers broke out laser cutters and they began drilling a hole through the doors. When they finally blasted through a rush of air escaped and pushed them back.

"There's still atmosphere down there," Mari commented.

"Apparently," said Shinji. "Let's see if we can release the doors manually."

The next door they came upon Shinji tried the panel but it was unresponsive. He then nodded to two men that slowly turned the crank. Once the door was open more air escaped by the teams quickly ran inside. The equipment carriers also were brought in and the door was sealed behind them.

Mari checked her environmental sensor and nodded.

"The air is breathable and doesn't contain any contagions."

"What's the temperature?" Shinji asked.

"Approximately 4 degrees Celsius."

"Chilly."

Shinji removed his helmet and immediately regretted it. The others followed suit and soon enough all of them had a look of disgust on her faces.

"What is that smell?" Mari demanded.

"Smells almost like blood," another officer said.

That was when it clicked for Shinji.

"Decayed LCL."

"Huh?"

"LCL. It was what we used to synchronize with the Evangelions. LCL is actually Lilith's blood."

Mari's face whitened and she looked sick. The other members of the expedition weren't handling it much better than her and a few even started throwing up.

"Suck it in," said Shinji. "I've seen worse in my day, so let's keep moving. Unpack the equipment and we'll head towards the secondary command center."

The shuffle of activity started up once again as equipment was unloaded and unpacked. Computers and mobile power generators were broken out. However, the most important thing they had brought with them was a small, compact S2 engine. The unit was capable of powering the primary systems for the Moon and when the time came would also have another use. The teams pressed on and soon came upon a corridor that was partially flooded with LCL. Fortunately all of the equipment was on higher ground and nothing was damaged. They waded their way through the blood for a few more levels, opening more doors manually before making it to the command center. Another team was also making their way to the power generators to try to reactivate the entire base.

When they climbed up to the main control consoles there were puddles of LCL at three of the stations and at the center of the balcony. The LCL was wiped off the chairs and the officers sat down, waiting. They didn't have to wait for long.

"This is Yuki," the call came. "Power is back online. I suggest you activate the systems one at a time."

"Acknowledged," Shinji replied. Then he turned to Mari. "Let's get the basics back online. Life support only for now. We don't need the lights yet."

"Roger."

The screen blinked on and a single line winked on and off. Mari began typing and after a few lines of code they heard a rumbling sound as the life support came back online.

"What else?"

"The MAGI. Let's hope they're still operational after all this time."

"And if they're not?"

"Well, I would hope that the databanks are still intact."

After a few minutes of typing Mari only sighed. She turned to Shinji and shook her head.

"The MAGI system has completely broken down. Though the databanks are still intact, we'll have to go down to them and retrieve any information manually. I can't penetrate the security from here."

"Then go," said Shinji. "Lieutenant, take two men and accompany Sergeant Suzuhara."

"Yes sir."

"This place is abandoned," said Mari. "You really don't need to send an entire escort."

"No one goes anywhere alone," said Shinji. "This complex is massive and I'm not about to lose someone down here."

When the team had left Shinji took over Mari's console and typed in a few more commands. Though the main databanks were too secure for them to hack here, it didn't mean they couldn't access other things. Unfortunately with the MAGI's command and control functions gone, it would take much longer for the commands to filter down. The primary thing he needed to do was activate the sensors around NERV. Once that was done he left the station for another engineer.

"You three, come with me," he ordered.

The soldiers did so and they left the command center. They walked down the various corridors, opening doors as they went, and climbed down several more levels. Soon the team was in the hangers that stored the Evangelions. And there, in the center, was the only Evangelion that had survived. Unit 01.

"Sir? What are we doing here?"

"Merely confirming something," Shinji replied. "We'll head back to command now."

Shinji turned around and walked out of the room with the guards in tow. As the door closed, a single speck of light came forward from the exposed core of the Evangelion. A second later, it was gone and darkness returned to the room.

On another level of the installation Mari and her team were going through the last door. Inside red lights were blinking all over, designating the various databanks. Some were burnt out but that was hardly unexpected.

"Okay, let's take a look here."

A laptop laid on the floor connected to one of the servers and Mari bent down. It was obviously dead after being left in space for so long. She disconnected it and handed it to the officer.

"We'll take that back with us."

"Yes ma'am."

After pulling out the cable and replacing it with a new one, Mari powered up her computer and tried to access the mainframe. As expected, a firewall was active, and a powerful one at that. Fortunately, it wasn't the 666 firewall that she had run into in the command center. She used the codes that Shinji had supplied her with and was soon in. Mari smiled as she saw the data flow before her eyes. She connected the wireless card and soon that data was being transmitted to the command center, then to the shuttles, and finally to the waiting cruisers. If they found what they were looking for, then the UN would be unable to incriminate them of anything. Instead, the world might turn against the UN and the United States, possibly even Germany.

"Ma'am, are we ready to go?"

Mari nodded. "Yeah. I doubt anything is down here so let's go. Hopefully the battery will last long enough for the entire upload."

The team left the room and returned to the command center. They still had a lot of work ahead of them.

End of Chapter 10

Not as short as the last chapter, but close. I feel the need to make this clear first. After I finish this fic, the only other EVA fic that I will be working on for a while is Duet of Truth, which I will rewrite to match my current level of ability. After that, my attention will be shifting between a CCS fic I have and a Chrno Crusade fic, as well as an Animorphs fic. I've been rather productive in terms of EVA fics, spewing them out so quickly. However, after Duet of Truth, it might be a while before I return to the EVA fandom.

Z98


	13. Mana's Gift

Last few chapters felt incredibly rushed. I'll try to set the story back in line. This chapter is a tribute to an extraordinary young woman and why she died.

Reprise of Humanity

Chapter 11: Mana's Gift

Mari rolled over and immediately regretted it. She fell off the makeshift bed and landed on her rear, causing her to cry out in surprise. Of course, this stirred the other officers and they all looked over at her.

"Something wrong, Mari?" Shinji asked.

"No, I just fell out of bed. Think I'll go take a walk."

"Don't get lost," Shinji said as he closed his eyes. "This place is pretty big."

"Yeah, yeah."

After she had grabbed a flashlight and radio, Mari walked out to the command center. She pulled the jacket tighter around her and shivered. Even though they had reactivated many of the systems, Shinji hadn't put too much emphasize on the heating. The first day had been spent getting all of the equipment unloaded and the datalink online. Now they were working on preparing to move the EVAs themselves. Most likely they would have to eject the EVAs into space using the catapults and have the cruisers catch them. A risky operation, but there were few alternatives.

The night crew was still hard at work at the various consoles. They had all the time in the world to complete their task, but wasting time wasn't an option either. Mari peered over their shoulders and watched all the coding fly by. It was amazing how fast these people could type. She had seen Shinji speed type once, but he absolutely refused to do so in front of her anymore. Too bad, as it was funny watching his fingers fly by.

"Hmm."

"Something wrong?" Mari asked.

"It might be just a glitch, but the upload from the servers just slowed down immensely. Let's see."

After a few more lines of code the technician shook his head.

"I can't determine what the problem is. It might be the hardware. We'll have to check it out."

"I'll take care of it," Mari said. She grabbed a flashlight and one of the radios.

"Hold on, I'll come with. We're supposed to always travel with at least one other person in this place."

"Don't worry about it," Mari replied. "I'll be fine. Besides, you need to stay here to monitor the connection once I figure out what the problem is."

The tech shrugged. "It's your head if Colonel Ikari gets mad."

Mari laughed it off. "The colonel isn't going to get mad at me. Trust me."

With that Mari ran down the ladder and began making her way through the snaking tunnels. Her breath was visible for a long time as she took step after step. Cold metal walls surrounded her and Mari began to understand why Shinji might have required the two-person minimum for exploring the installation. Even when the place was still alive, it must have felt stifling to walk down these halls.

It took a while with all the climbing down but Mari finally arrived at the terminals. She opened the door and found the transceiver lying on the floor.

"Now how did that happen?" she said out loud.

Mari replaced it and clicked on the radio.

"This is Suzuhara. How is the signal now?"

"All green. What happened down there?"

"The transceiver fell. I'm going to try to wedge it into place so that doesn't happen again."

"Roger. Get back here soon though."

"Oh I will."

She put away the radio and looked at the piece of equipment. Finally, opting for the simplest solution, Mari placed it between the laptop and small power generator. She smiled to herself and proceeded to leave. The trip back was almost as uneventful as her trip down. As Mari retraced her steps, her breath stopped appearing as gasps of condensation. In fact, the entire area felt as if things were warming up. And with all the dried or frozen LCL about, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Mari wrinkled her nose and continued walking. Then to her surprise, a dim light shone down one of the side tunnels.

With a start Shinji woke up again. He glanced over and noticed that Mari still wasn't back yet. Having a sinking feeling, Shinji got up. The last thing he needed to worry about was one of his senior officers getting lost. Shinji walked over to the command center and looked around. Mari was nowhere in site.

"Hey, have you seen Suzuhara?"

The tech nodded. "She went to fix a transmission problem down at the transceiver."

Shinji frowned. "Alone?"

A shrug. "She insisted."

"I don't like this." Shinji grabbed a radio and turned it on. "Mari, can you hear me?"

A few seconds passed and static was the only reply.

Shinji tried again. "Mari? Are you out there?"

Again no response.

"Something's wrong," said Shinji. "Can you track her radio's signal?"

"I'll try."

The man turned to another laptop and began scanning. It took a few tense seconds but he quickly found a stray signal.

"Got it. It's rather faint, but I've managed to triangulate it."

"All right," said Shinji. "Is it moving?"

"No."

"Then I'm getting a team together. Guide us to this location once we're ready."

"Yes sir."

Shinji clicked on the radio. "Security teams 2 and 8, assemble in the command center."

"Roger."

The moment the twelve soldiers reported in Shinji nodded to the tech. He then led the team down to the level where the signal had been detected.

"We're here," he said over the radio. "Which corridor is it down?"

"I've overlaid the signal with the floor plans," came the response. "It seems to be near the EVA storage bays."

"Acknowledged."

Shinji clicked off the radio and nodded to the team. They walked slowly down the corridors, footsteps echoing with every step they took. Weapons were at the ready but no one made any sudden moves to fire. This place was abandoned so there shouldn't be anything here, but something had drawn Mari's attention if she was gone this long.

"You're approaching the signal," the tech said, "but I'm starting to lose it. Be careful."

"Roger."

Just as he said that, a faint glow caught their attention. It was indeed coming from the EVA storage hanger and Shinji felt his body tensing at that thought. He walked forward with the team behind him and his uneasiness only grew. When they turned into the room, all of them froze. On the balcony looking over Unit 01, Mari was floating a few inches off the ground with a glow surrounding her. Her back was turned to the team and she was completely motionless.

"Mari?"

Receiving no response, Shinji stepped forward.

"All of you, stay back," he ordered. "I'll handle this."

The soldiers followed his orders and kept a safe distance from their floating comrade. Shinji himself came forward and tried to get a sense of what was happening. From what his enhanced senses could tell him, Mari was still alive. But the most disturbing part was the fact that her AT-Field was in sync with that of Unit 01. With this information, Shinji quickly decided his course of action.

"Lieutenant," Shinji said as he turned around. "I'm going to try to revive Suzuhara. Post a guard here to report on what is going on. However, if anything unusual or dangerous begins occurring, evacuate immediately and destroy the Black Moon. The information we've recovered here should allow you to return to Earth unharmed. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

With that out of the way Shinji turned his attention back to Mari. The only way to find out what was going on was to synchronize his own AT-Field with that of Unit 01. It would be as if he was piloting the unit again. But why was Mari even still alive? An attempted synchronization with an incompatible person would have killed the would-be pilot. Unless Mari could have become an EVA pilot? But why Unit 01?

Shinji stepped forward, a cold look on his face. He looked up at the being known as Unit 01 and fury burned in his eyes.

"You've cost me my mother, my sister, my wife, and my son," he whispered. "You will not take her away from me!"

A flash erupted from his eyes and an AT-Field manifested. It reached out and ran into something, another AT-Field that seemed to try to push it back. Shinji raised his arms and closed his eyes as he focused. AT-Fields, like all things, had a frequency. Matter and energy both had frequencies and it was only a matter of matching such frequencies. Doing so with Unit 01 proved no more difficult and soon Shinji felt a warm sensation overcoming him. It almost felt like he was back inside an entry plug. That was the last conscious thought he experienced as he slipped into his subconscious.

Technically one shouldn't be aware when one was in a dream state, but Shinji Ikari had broken nearly all the rules. What was another one to him? Shinji took a step forward and looked around. The landscape was rather dull considering it was nothing but whiteness. That was hardly unexpected, as he hadn't really expected anything. Now the trouble was to find Mari. Within an expanse like this, he could wander for the rest of his life and not find her. Was this a defense Unit 01 had created? Anything was possible. The fastest way to search was with the mind, and Shinji had one of the sharpest.

The AT-Field activated and Shinji began spreading it out. Infinity meant little for him as his AT-Field began enveloping the very foundations of this dream world. Mere seconds later, Shinji had found what he was looking for. By taking a single step, everything seemed to speed away and Shinji's foot came to rest a few feet away from a glowing Mari.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Shinji walked around the body but there was no reaction. What was happening? As he reached out, a spark erupted and bolts of lightning lashed out at him. Shinji jumped back quickly and the electricity dissipated. It had to be another defense, but Shinji doubted Mari would do anything like this. Unit 01 had to be awakening.

"Show yourself!" Shinji cried. "Show yourself to me!"

No reply came and Shinji frowned. He'd have to do things the hard way, like he always did. Again Shinji extended his AT-Field and began searching. However, this time, it found nothing. There was nothing here except for him and Mari. Then it struck him.

"No. You son of a bitch!"

Disregarding any consequences, Shinji charged forward at Mari. He almost glided through the air and threw his fist at the glowing girl. The electrical field erupted once more but the momentum carried him through. Combined with his own AT-Field, Shinji swept away the barrier and his fist connected with Mari's chest. Then at the last second, a light burned outwards and threw him back. When he got back onto his feet, a middle-aged woman with short brown hair was standing before him. Her blue eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

Shinji stared back. "You didn't exactly leave me much of a choice, Mother."

The features on the woman softened as her eyes focused. "Shinji?"

The young man walked forward and looked at his mother. Or was it? After being in Unit 01, how much of her was really left? And even if she was his mother, could he forgive her?

"My god, you've grown."

"I would hope so," said Shinji. "It's been a good ten years since we last met."

"Tens years? I don't really remember."

"I doubt you would. You've been in the EVA so long, I'm surprised you remember me."

"Well, there are certainly some things I can't forget. How have you been?"

"Busy. What were you doing to Mari?"

Yui Ikari cast an eye back at the young woman. "Mari? Is that her name? I didn't even know."

"Humph. That hardly seems likely. You did synchronize with her."

"So?"

"You must be planning something. What is it?"

Yui simply smiled, a smile that Shinji recalled from the depths of his memory. And yet it was still alien.

"I want to live. Is that such a crime?"

"Only if another life is lost in the process."

"You've certainly grown up to be a gentle person, Shinji. I'm proud of you for that."

"If you're really proud of me, then release Mari."

"Release her? Is she so important to you?"

"She's alive. You aren't."

"And yet I am here, am I not, Shinji?"

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Yui gave him that calm smile again. Perhaps she thought it would rattle him, but Shinji was well beyond the point of caring about his family. He had none worthy of the name.

"Mother, I'll say this just one more time. Let Mari go."

"You'd deny me the one chance I have at freedom?" Yui asked.

"Freedom? Freedom from what? You aren't alive anymore and nothing can free you from death's embrace."

"I see you can also be very cruel. Where did you ever learn that? Was it because I wasn't there?"

What seemed to be tears appeared in Yui's eyes. They streaked down her face and dropped to the white ground. Though everything was an illusion here, the emotions were still real. They vibrated through the AT-Field and Shinji could feel everything she felt. They were genuine.

"I had good teachers," he replied calmly. "You and Father taught me well."

"What?"

"Father did everything he could possibly imagine in order to be reunited with you. If that involved wiping out the rest of humanity, he was willing to go through with it. And you? You wished for a better future for me. You were the one that designed the Human Instrumentality Project. If it had succeeded, it would have wiped out humanity."

"You're wrong," Yui replied, her voice hardening. "It would have evolved humanity. Pain and suffering would have been wiped out and you would never have needed to experience all the darkness this world holds."

Shinji crossed his arms and sighed. "You don't seem to understand, Mother. We are human because feel the pain and endure the suffering. We are flawed creatures suited for a flawed world. We cannot make a perfect world nor can we perfect ourselves. I think Dad saw that at the very end. But then again, you didn't see the price that had to be paid just for the project to fail."

"What? It failed?"

"Why else would we be here, having this conversation? How many people died in the first attempt, and how many more died after the second?"

"But how? My equations all balanced. All of the variables were within acceptable ranges."

The look in Yui's face was one of confusion, not disbelief or anger.

"There was one variable that you couldn't have predicted with any real form of accuracy. That of the human reaction. Humanity is inherently flawed and incomplete, and when you tried to force it together to create a whole, it failed as each individual will shifted. SEELE tried to compensate by using a focal point for all of the souls. An interesting idea, and it would have worked too had the person been perfect. But again, human nature defeated their plans. For you see, Rei was their focal point."

"Rei. Who is Rei?"

Shinji smiled weakly. "My sister."

That shook Yui as her head snapped up. "What?"

"She was my sister, and the only real family I had. And strangely enough, I am related to her through you. Do you want to know how?"

Slowly, Yui nodded.

"She was your clone. Or more specifically, she was a hybrid of your DNA and that of the Angel Lilith."

A silence interrupted their conversation as the two looked at each other. They had all the time in the world and Shinji was content to wait.

Ruhr Valley, Germany+

Asuka felt another kick and groaned. She knew motherhood wasn't easy, but hadn't expected it to be so hard either. Every morning she would wake up and have to throw up. She tried to keep things down and only succeeded possibly half the time. That didn't stop all of her female coworkers from suggesting things.

"Asuka? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Let's just finish this so I can go take a nap."

Maya didn't say anything else as nothing would make Asuka consider just taking a break. Only if they completed their work would Asuka consider taking some down time. Someone drove the young woman and it wasn't always for the good.

"The Security Council wants to activate Project: Adam," Maya said. "There has been a lot of hysteria about the Angel that is protecting Shinji's fleet."

"No surprise. I'm also not surprised that Shinji had something like that up his sleeves. We're working on Adam and he was working on his own pet Angel. But at least that means we're on the right track."

"But Shinji has to know something we don't," said Maya. "Otherwise he would never have organized this expedition to the Black Moon."

"It has to be because of the original MAGI. What's so important in those data archives?"

Maya shrugged. "It's impossible for us to know. All communications was cut from that thing and thus we can't access the network. And even if we did, the security system would take quite some time to hack."

Asuka tapped the keyboard and line-commands streamed past her eyes. It seemed rather primitive, but line-commands were the best as they continued constructing the AI protocol. With Project: Adam accelerated, they needed to be able to control the beast that would soon be born. That meant reviving the dummy plug project, an act Asuka found despicable. They needed a monster to control a monster. And yet she didn't have a choice in the matter right now. But someday, once she completed Project: Marienkind, humanity would never have to fear EVA, Angels, or any attempted ascension to godhood again.

"Asuka, I'm detecting an anomaly in this neuro-sequence. Every time we run this part of the code, it destabilizes for a millionth of a second before reverting."

"That's problematic," Asuka replied. "Show me."

Maya transferred her image to Asuka monitor and highlighted the section.

"I see it. Hmm. We'll need to take a look at the original code, see if any changes we made are causing conflicts."

"Roger."

The two women went back to work and nothing interrupted them until the next kick in Asuka's stomach. She groaned and stood.

"The child's development seems to be going a lot faster than normal," Maya commented. "Was this expected?"

"No, but it's not like we can predict everything. But, well, sometimes having someone kick you on the stomach isn't helpful when you're trying to do work."

The phone rang and Maya picked it up. After a few words, she handed it to Asuka.

"It's the Secretary General," she whispered.

A sense of dread filled Asuka as she took the phone. "This is Dr. Soryu."

"Dr. Soryu, I'm sorry to disturb you at work, but this is urgent. The Security Council has approved the use of Adam and we need you to activate the project."

Asuka felt her blood freeze upon hearing those words. "Mr. Hernandez, that is impossible. The control protocols for Adam have not been completed yet. If we were to release Adam now, it might end up causing a great deal of destruction without us having any way to stop it."

"How long will it take to complete at least a safeguard?"

Her thoughts raced as Asuka considered the request. Though Adam was an untested weapon, it was the first Angel and thus held great power. If Shinji's Angel was defeated, Adam might very well destroy the entire fleet and kill everyone. Even if Shinji was making a mistake, Asuka didn't want to see him die. She had to try to stall.

"We'll need at least two weeks," Asuka replied.

"Impossible," Hernandez stated. "You have three days or we will launch Adam, with or without the corrections."

By now Asuka was starting to lose her temper. "That's insane. If you do such a thing, I will resign as the head of NERV and publicly state how I believe the Security Council is making a grave mistake."

"Dr. Soryu, please do not force the hand of the Security Council," Hernandez said in a low tone. "Though you are valuable to us, no one is irreplaceable."

The warning didn't even faze Asuka. "If you want to try it, go ahead. But I will not authorize the use of Adam until the safety protocols are in place."

Without bothering to hear Hernandez's reply, Asuka turned off the phone and threw it to the floor.

"Well, it seems things really are getting desperate. Maya, gather my staff and begin issuing orders according to Alpha 10."

The words clicked in Maya's head and she nodded. Alpha 10 was a contingency she and Asuka had developed to prevent another Tokyo-NERV from happening. And if what she thought had happened during the conversation, Maya knew they would need it.

The Black Moon+

Shinji was sitting down now, though he wasn't sure why. As this was all taking place in the mind, it wasn't as if his legs were tired.

"I see," Yui said as Shinji finally stopped talking. "And you hate your father?"

A shrug. "To be honest, I don't really care about him anymore. He's dead. I've spent quite a long time eliminating his legacy so it won't harm anyone."

"So you want your father to be forgotten by history?"

"He'll always be remembered, though it will be because of his attempted genocide of humanity."

"Evolving humanity into a higher form of life. Is that really genocide?"

A flash of light blinked in Shinji's eyes for barely a second. "Humanity is not ready for such a thing."

Yui smiled gently. "And what gives you the right to judge?"

A gray light surrounded Shinji and his eyes turned completely white. The aura began to expand but quickly retracted once more, returning him to his normal state. The blue eyes reappeared once more.

"Because I am humanity."

The woman standing before him blinked and looked him over. "What?"

"I am Humanis. And you are not my mother."

A burst of light streamed out from Shinji's hand and impacted against some kind of shield. The light warped and disappeared. Yui stood calmly despite the attack that Shinji had just launched against her. She simply smiled sadly.

"But I am. As much as your biological mother. For her soul and mine are the same."

This time as the aura came forward Shinji didn't bother hiding it. His eyes began shifting to different colors. The blue phased to black which muddled to gray. The gray shined and white appeared only to have red pupils pierce it. The energy swirling around Shinji blew his hair and clothes. It wrapped around him and soon an armor of white light appeared. Long majestic wings grew out of his back and swept outwards. When the transformation had been completed, Shinji stood surrounded by white light.

"Even if you were my mother, I wouldn't let you take another's life just so you can live."

"Oh? Why does she mean anything to you?"

"A living soul always means more than a dead one."

A sword of light manifested in his hands and Shinji charged forward. Yui remained where she was but raised a hand. An AT-Field appeared and swept towards Shinji. It crashed into him and pushed the young man back. After a few seconds it dissipated and Shinji stood on firm ground once more. Years of training and the combined knowledge of humanity guided him. It all boiled down to this one fact. What stood before him wasn't human or angel.

With two steps Shinji was at his top speed and circled his opponent. Seeming to tire of this game, Yui expanded her AT-Field outward trying to catch Shinji. However, Shinji phased his in time and the Field passed through him. He took this opportunity to get closer and brought his sword down. Another AT-Field formed in Yui's hands and she deflected the blow. A low kick caught Shinji in the leg but it didn't even faze him. Using his free hand, Shinji punched through the AT-Field and grabbed Yui by her neck. As he squeezed, Shinji felt a burning sensation on his hands even through the armor of light. Though he felt no regret for his actions, something else was happening as well.

The skin around Yui's neck started to crack. Little pieces began to peal off as if she was made of clay. Even as more pieces fell, the only thing Shinji saw to replace them was darkness.

"What the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm your mother, Shinji."

The voice that answered was distorted, with both Yui's voice and that of another. The second voice was deeper and sounded scratchy. With the two combined, it sounded like a blending of an angel and demon.

"No you're not!"

Shinji intensified his grip and to his surprise the neck snapped. The sound of bones breaking snapped him out of his trance and he jumped away. Pieces of skin fell to the ground, hardened and now obviously part of some kind of shell. To his horror Yui's head realigned itself and the destroyed skin grew over where it was.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Shinji. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you."

Even the voice had returned and the dark voice had disappeared.

"You're really something, you know that? But I'm afraid our conviction is quite different."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I am the Avatar of Humanity. I will abide by its will."

All of a sudden Yui started laughing. Shinji looked at the woman, waiting for some kind of attack. However, one didn't come. Yui remained in her position.

"You, the Avatar of Humanity? How absurd and how arrogant of you to claim that. You are nothing but a fake, Shinji, for you are only the Avatar of the male side. You are not Humanis. You are only half of what makes the whole."

At that moment Shinji froze. How could this being know the truth? He had told no one about his condition. Not even Mana knew the full truth. But then again, it made sense. This soul was of Unit 01. It would know almost everything about him.

"The male side of Humanis was always rather arrogant. I'm not surprised you would claim to be the whole. You must have believed that you could understand the female side without having any of its memories. How wrong you are."

"And yet you are also wrong."

Yui frowned and looked down at Shinji.

"I may only be the male half, but I do possess something from females."

The sword disappeared and Shinji stepped forward. The light began receding and Shinji was soon back in his normal uniform. However, lines started shifting in his hands. The lines lengthened and twirled, fusing together to form something. Shinji's eyes blazed with red light and the object came together. The two points came together like a tuning fork and he gripped it with both hands.

"A gift from my wife Mana," Shinji said. "Her love gave birth to this and I intend to use it to bring an end to you."

With the Lance of Longinus in his hands, Shinji advanced towards the being before him. Now it would be all or nothing.

End of Chapter 11

All right, we're getting somewhere. Next chapter will include the fight against SEELE on Earth with Asuka and Shinji's battle with a being that looks like his mother. Should be interesting.

Z98


	14. The Omega System

As to how Shinji got the lance, think about it. How did Mana die? Things get hot as a space battle erupts between the UN and Shinji's fleet.

Chapter 12: The Omega System

Alarms started going off all over the place. The German army units stationed at NERV took their positions quickly. Asuka moved down the hallway as quickly as her body allowed her and entered the command center.

"Status?" she asked.

"Elements within the German government seem to be trying to stage a coup," Henderson reported. "However, the military has sided with the national government and they've defeated most of the renegade units. From what we've been able to gather, SEELE was behind it."

Asuka nodded. She had long suspected the organization hadn't died out, though apparently they were greatly diminished in power. Back in her time, SEELE could do basically anything it wanted.

"What about those army divisions moving across the border from France?" she continued.

"There's no doubt that France is trying to take advantage of the situation to take over this installation," Henderson stated. "Loyalist forces are converging here as we speak and the German government is considering a strategic response."

Her blood went cold upon hearing that. A strategic response meant using the N2 warheads that Germany maintained.

"Send a message to Berlin," Asuka said. "Tell them that I advise against it. The French might respond in kind and decide to destroy all of our work here."

Henderson nodded and quickly moved to the communications area.

"Maya, what's going on with our data uplink?" Asuka asked.

"There seems to be some kind of jamming from US satellites," the technician replied. "It's pretty obvious who they're supporting here."

"Yeah. And it's not us. Damn, the world is falling apart here."

"Ma'am!" another officer shouted. "The Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China have issued proclamations announcing their withdrawal from the United Nations! They've also stated that they support Germany in resisting invasion and have offered assistance."

"That's something for the government to handle," Asuka said. "Who survived the fighting in Berlin?"

Maya checked her notes quickly. "Right now it looks like the Chancellor, the Defense, Economics, and Education Ministers, and most of the generals. The foreign minister was killed and it looks like he was the one that started the coup attempt."

"All right. How long before those French units get here?"

"Two hours," Maya answered solemnly.

"And our how forces?"

"Four."

Asuka nodded. "Then we have to hold out for those two hours. Make sure everyone is armed, including yourself Maya."

Reluctantly the technician nodded. Her hatred of weapons hadn't changed over the years.

"Ma'am, perhaps we should deploy our own weapons," Stark suggested. "We can deploy the rail cannons within the hour."

"Then get on it."

Originally designed for use with Adam should it ever be deployed, the rail cannons were capable of launching projectiles at mach 9 and obliterating anything it struck. They would have to be tuned down to take out the French armored units, but with them perhaps the facility would survive long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

Asuka sighed and sat down at her seat on the command deck.

"This is getting ridiculous," Asuka muttered. "My own countrymen, no, my fellow humans are trying to destroy each other."

"It can't be helped," said Maya. "Fuyutsuki once said that humans were the 18th Angel. It looks like he was right."

"Well, let's try to make sure they don't wipe us out."

Below dozens of technicians and officers hurried about, preparing to repel the attack. Despite the French government's claim that they were only moving in to assist with the security of the installation, no one in Germany believed them. The explanations were more or less nullified when the French government wouldn't order their units back after Asuka herself requested it.

"Ma'am! The German government is deploying the two JAs on loan to us here!"

Upon hearing that Asuka couldn't help but smile. After a good deal of political and diplomatic maneuvering, the Japanese government had finally agreed to lease two of their JA-Deltas to Germany. As the agreement stated that they would be used for defending NERV HQ, Asuka found it ironic that this would be the first time they actually came to the base. A pity they couldn't get the JA-Gammas, but apparently Shinji took all of them with him.

"Once the pilots get here, I'll want to brief them personally."

"Yes ma'am."

"Anything else that I have to worry about?"

"All the secure data files have been transferred," said Maya. "Once the data transfer is complete, we're going to cut all connections to that database and set a failsafe to ensure no one will be able to access it without the proper codes."

"Good, good." Asuka let out another long sigh. "All this stress can't be good for the baby."

"You need to rest," said Maya. "Stop torturing yourself like this."

"I know, I know, but I can't help but worry."

"It's Shinji, isn't it? You know, in the past you never let it show. I think it's a good thing that you're letting it all out now."

"Hah! I was so stubborn back then. And I didn't want to have kids either. How we've all changed so much. And Shinji-baka. What is he up to?"

"We'll find out when he returns," Maya said.

Both women looked up at the ceiling, almost imagining that they could see the ships hanging in orbit near the Black Moon. The entire world wondered with them what was going on but it would be some time before they received an answer.

Black Moon, Subconscious Domain+

Shinji panted as he stood his ground. This creature was much more powerful than anything he had encountered before, possibly as strong as Adam. But with the Lance of Longinus, this thing's AT-Field was less of a factor. Still, it didn't make the fight that much easier.

"Why do you persist, Shinji?" the thing asked. "Why not let it all end?"

"Why should the world end just for the sake of a few? Everyone deserves a chance."

"And that chance is given to them at birth. If they fail to make full use of it, then they are at fault. Is that so hard to accept? Or do you feel guilty for taking full advantage of your circumstances?"

"Spare me your ramblings," Shinji shot back. "I have no reason to feel guilt. On the other hand, you aren't even human, so why would you know what guilt feels like?"

The thing clutched both hands to its chest. "I'm as human as you, Shinji."

"Then I guess neither of us are truly human."

Gripping the Lance, Shinji charged forward once more and phased through the AT-Field with no problems. The thing fought back by trying to throw more AT-Fields at him but the Lance negated all of that. In response it launched a sphere of energy, forcing Shinji to sidestep and stop his charge. The sphere detonated, washing the area with a blaze of heat.

"Positrons," Shinji muttered. "Interesting that you can create real things in an unreal environment."

In his free hand Shinji began gathering positrons himself. Condensing them, he soon had enough to wipe out Tokyo 4. Instead of throwing them, Shinji launched himself and broke through the initial AT-Fields. Once he was close enough, he unleashed them as a tight beam. The thing retreated but Shinji arched the beam and it splashed against his target. Screaming out in pain, it erected another AT-Field and the rest of the beam was repelled. But the damage had been done. The skin started peeling off and a dark void appeared behind the shattered image.

"Show your true face," Shinji challenged. "What's the point of hiding?"

"What's wrong, Shinji? Is it too much to hurt your mother?"

The white landscape was suddenly torn away, replaced by the shifting swirls of red lines. Particles floated in the air and gave the place an odd shine, but the most disconcerting part was the massive being that slept in the center. All the lines, every particle, revolved around it in a sort of orbit.

"You wanted to see my true form? There it is."

The giant that slept was covered with grayish skin. It looked humanoid but wasn't even close to being human. Despite that, Shinji recognized it easily.

"You've waited this long to escape your prison," he said, "Unit 01. Are you unsatisfied with your current body?"

"Who would be? It is so close to being a human and yet humanity is denied me. What right do you have to create a human that isn't one?"

"You lacked a soul," Shinji stated.

"And now I have one. Now all that I need is a true human body."

"Well, I'm afraid you've held that soul in bondage long enough, and you're not stealing a body as well."

"And how are you going to stop me?"

Shinji grinned. "I have the Dead Sea Scrolls in my head. I know how the EVAs were created and I also know how to destroy them. SEELE wasn't stupid enough not to have a failsafe in case they lost control, though they didn't implement it last time. I think it's time someone did."

"What are you talking about? There is no way to destroy me."

Suddenly around Shinji blue lines appeared and began drawing symbols all around him. He quickly stabbed the ground with the Lance and a seal appeared. At the center was Omega.

"They called it the Omega System," he explained. "A failsafe that would destroy the essence that made up EVAs."

Once the etchings were complete, the red lines and particles began disappearing. Blue lines appeared in their place and began tying themselves around 01's body and avatar.

"What is this? What are you doing!" Panic leaked into its voice as it cried out.

"That should be obvious. I'm severing the body from the mind from the soul."

More beams shot out and soon the avatar was immobilized. No matter how much it struggled and fought, they held tight and started dragging it down. In desperation, it launched bolts of energy at Shinji, but those were easily stopped by Shinji's own AT-Field. The blue light grew brighter and brighter, outshining what red was left and soon the landscape had changed once again. The nebula of red energy morphed and soon it was as if they were at the center of a blue star. With a last scream the avatar disappeared from sight.

Shinji stood alone with Mari still floating there. He touched her heart and the next moment both were back in the hanger. Mari lay on the ground but was slowly awakening.

"Ugh. What happened?"

The guard came forward and helped her stand as Shinji looked around. It seemed like they had gotten out of that okay. Suddenly a rumbling could be heard and all three looked over at Unit 01. The EVA began moving and tried to break out of its restraints.

"I guess I didn't do a good enough job," said Shinji. "Let's get out of here."

Grabbing his radio as they ran, Shinji quickly issued orders. "This is Ikari. All units pull back to the shuttles immediately. We are evacuating now! This is a Code 1 situation."

All around the base soldiers and technicians quickly grabbed what they could carry and ran back towards the shuttles. They donned space suits and soon everyone was on board. As the shuttles took off, the pyramid started breaking apart as a hand broke through. Looking back, Shinji watched as Unit 01 pulled itself out. However, parts of its purple armor had been torn off.

"Once we dock begin pulling away immediately," Shinji ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Is everyone accounted for?"

The pilot nodded. "All teams reporting that everyone is with them."

"Good."

As the docking bay doors closed behind them the engines exploded into action and all four ships pulled away. Shinji quickly got out of the suit and walked onto the bridge. Mari was escorted to the medical bay as her condition was still uncertain.

"Remove safeties on all weapons," Shinji ordered.

"All sir?"

Shinji nodded. "Including the warheads. Launch JA-Epsilon squadrons as well. Charge shields to maximum and prepare to engage. Red alert."

All four ships responded to the order and soon Epsilon units were exiting their respective mother ships. Bulkheads closed in around the bridge and it moved down to a more secure location. Once the locks were in place Shinji looked over at the displays.

"Status on Unit 01?"

"It's standing on the Black Moon," the officer reported. "However, I'm reading strange energy levels emanating from it."

"Transfer to my display."

The numbers came up and Shinji scrolled through them. It didn't look good.

"It's activating the S2 organ," he stated. "Pull all units back beyond this point or we might get sucked in as well."

"Roger."

The four ships moved with surprisingly grace for vessels of their size. Each one turned quickly and retreated behind the point Shinji had designated. The Epsilons all took positions around the fleet and everyone waited.

Slowly the Black Moon started to disintegrate. The matter evaporated into a red haze and it began to flow into Unit 01. Chunks broke off but were caught in the stream and turned into particles of energy. The flows swirled before condensing together. Within seconds nothing remained except for the nebula of energy. That soon disappeared as well as Unit 01 absorbed it all.

"Energy output detected!"

"Shit," Shinji muttered. "Evasive maneuvers immediately!"

Maneuvering jets ignited and the ships began to scatter. However, it was too late. A beam shot out from Unit 01's hand and struck one of the ships. Its shields held for several seconds as it tried to escape but it was no use. The beam finally penetrated and sliced through the hull. As it diminished, it left a gapping hole in the once proud vessel. Atmosphere vented from the exposed decks and bodies could be seen floating out.

"The Katsuragi has been hit! Communications with them is offline. The bridge was taken out."

Shinji nodded. "Order all Epsilons to engage. Open fire with positron cannons."

The turrets on the three surviving ships glowed for several seconds before three beams lashed out. They struck the AT-Field but couldn't penetrate it. After the beams disappeared the Epsilon units charged in. Opening fire with railguns and particle rifles, they peppered 01 with an immense amount of firepower. However, the EVA remained standing.

Missiles took off from the cruisers and flew towards 01. Each one hit its mark but nothing got through. Finally the EVA decided to respond. Its eyes flashed and wings erupted from its back. With a flap it took off and charged a group of Epsilons. It grabbed one and tore it in half before throwing the two pieces at its wing mates. One escaped but the other was struck, exploding from the impact.

Toji led his squadron in as they buzzed the EVA. It looked around, as if choosing a target, before spheres shot out from its hands. The shots seemed to track its targets as no amount of dodging would shake them. Three more Epsilons were destroyed before the pilots opened fire on the spheres, detonating them prematurely.

"Epsilons pull back," Shinji ordered.

The surviving units disengaged from the battle just as Nephilim decloaked. The Angel unveiled its wings and bolts shot forward. Each lance struck the AT-Field and the last one penetrated, knocking 01 back.

"Sir, the UN fleet is approaching! I'm detecting heat signatures in their weapons ports!"

Shinji nodded. "Prepare to engage on my order. If they open fire upon us, we'll take them to hell."

Just as he said those words a hail of missiles left the UN ships. They came in random directions but all of them were targeting Shinji's fleet. The computer systems responded quickly and CIC cannons opened up. Dozens of incoming missiles were destroyed while a few made it through to simply hit the shields.

"Positron cannon, target the flanking cruiser. Fire!"

The beam of light stretched across space and punched a hole in the UN vessel. It exploded seconds later, damaging another ship that was too close. Another UN vessel responded with its own positron cannon but it splashed harmlessly off the Ayanami's shields.

"Fire on the second cruiser," Shinji ordered. "Align the shot so it strikes the one behind it as well."

"Yes sir."

Maneuvering to the side, the Ayanami soon gained a firing resolution and unleashed her fury once again. This time the beam sliced through two ships. The UN vessels detonated but the surviving ships didn't let up. They continued their missile bombardment, futile as it was.

"Sir, I'm detecting a heat signature coming from the surface!"

"An ICBM?"

"No sir. We're detecting an AT-Field. It appears to be an Angel!"

Shinji frowned. "So I guess I wasn't the only one playing God. Where did it launch from?"

"Scanning. Its point of origin seems to be from the United States west coast."

The thing that appeared was a massive being of light. Though it had no wings, it flew through the vacuum towards them.

"Damn it," Shinji muttered. "Status on Nephilim?"

"It is still engaging 01 and has sustained damage. The EVA appears undamaged, though the rest of its armor has disintegrated."

"This could be bothersome," Shinji muttered.

As the Angel approached them, Shinji considered his options. There weren't that many and soon this fight would really turn desperate.

"Sir, we're detecting life pods from the Katsuragi!"

"Have the Nagisa retrieve them. We'll cover them."

"Yes sir."

As the other cruiser moved, Shinji wondered what good it would do. If they didn't manage to kill Adam, then all of them would die. However, he wasn't about to let those under his command down just yet.

NERV HQ, Ruhr Valley+

"French air units are invading our airspace," the tech reported.

Asuka nodded. "All right, time to show them we're serious. Take them down."

SAM sites surrounding NERV HQ activated and came out of their pits. They tracked the incoming and once in range a salvo of missiles took off. The French fighters immediately began a series of maneuvers to try to shake the lock. After jettisoning countermeasures and deploying radar jammers, they managed to lose half of the missiles. However, the rest zeroed in and three fighters were turned into fireballs. The others came in low for a strike but two suddenly staled and crashed into the ground. Not knowing what hit their comrades, the other pilots pulled out of their run just as three more were shot down. The surviving pilot immediately swerved away and tried to run, but several rounds punched through the body of his plane and it too exploded.

Though she wasn't too happy with taking the life of her fellow humans, Asuka smiled in satisfaction. The railguns had performed admirably and would give pause to the French ground forces approaching. However, that satisfaction was soon gone.

"Ma'am, according to our satellites, Adam has been launched!"

"What?"

"Ground based tracking systems and our surviving satellites detected a launch from California. Readings indicate an AT-Field and we've matched it with Adams."

Asuka cursed under her breath. "What's its heading?"

"It is approaching the Japanese fleet now. Our latest data indicates that one of the cruisers was disabled by a particle weapon of some sort."

"Damn it," Asuka muttered. "Not even those ships will be able to match Adam. What of the Black Moon?"

"Our sensors still show that it's gone. But another AT-Field was detected at the site and it's engaging the Angel Ikari brought along. We have no identification for it yet."

"We have to disable Adam somehow. Maya, can we hack its command and control program?"

A quick nod answered her. "There were several back doors in its program that we put in. If we can maintain a secure connection, we could activate Adam's failsafe and force it to self-destruct."

"Then let's get on it."

"Ma'am! The French armored division is entering the combat zone!"

Asuka looked over at Maya and nodded. The technician returned it and hurried down to one of the communication controls. Both had their own job to take care of.

"Are our units in position?"

"Yes ma'am. The JAs are awaiting orders."

"Deploy them. They are to sortie and draw the enemy into range of our ground forces. The railgun will give them support."

"Yes ma'am."

Several levels down Maya sat at the controls and typed in commands. Lines of code streamed past her eyes as she tried to connect with Adam's command core. Finally the security codes were overridden and Maya was in. She scanned the directory and tried to find her way around. However, even though she helped develop the code, it was incredibly complex and would take time. Maya was tempted to begin dumping data just so the control protocols wouldn't be able to function. But that might allow Adam to move on its own, which could have dire consequences. She browsed through the directories but couldn't find what she needed.

"Status, Maya?" Asuka asked over the line.

"It's no good. I'm in the system but it looks like they modified our code. There isn't a self-destruct sequence."

"Then use the one in our patch," Asuka ordered. "Install it onto their systems and activate it that way."

"On it."

Outside the battle had erupted as the JAs played hell with the French armored units. Thirteen tanks were already dead and the others were having difficulty hitting the JAs. They continued to press on and were soon under fire by German military units. Antitank guns roared and the shells smashed through the armor plating. The rail cannons soon joined in the fight and a single shot destroyed five tanks that were in a line. The infantry units behind couldn't advance as the tanks kept getting knocked out. It was soon clear that there was no way the French units could penetrate the defenses. Their tanks were getting knocked out by the JAs with such efficiency that the French units finally called in a retreat. However, the fight wasn't over yet.

"Ma'am! We're detecting strategic bombers incoming!"

Asuka frowned. "Get the JAs in the air and shoot those things down. Once they're in range, have the rail cannons assist."

The rail cannons didn't need to wait as they took aim in the sky. Each unloaded a full round into the sky and their shells punched holes through the planes. Three were down immediately but eight more still remained. Another round was already on the way and this time four were destroyed. The JAs had by then gotten to their targets and opened fire. The escorting fighters quickly moved to engage but they were outmaneuvered by the larger units. The third round came then and destroyed the rest of the bombers. After mopping up the escorts, the JAs also returned to base.

"This is the new face of warfare," Asuka noted. "They're trying to use last era's weapons to fight a new kind of war. Let's see how long it takes them to figure this out."

Asuka then turned to the orbital display and watched the battle between Adam and Shinji's fleet. Though he hadn't lost another ship yet, a second cruiser seemed to be badly damaged.

Orbit+

Shinji clutched the command chair as another blast from Adam struck his ship.

"Shields are down to 7! Next shot will get us."

"Bring us about," Shinji ordered. "Prepare to launch the JA-Omega."

"Sir?"

"Do it!"

Getting out of his chair, Shinji pushed off and used the lift to get down to the hanger. By the time he arrived the technicians were finished prepping his personal unit. Twice as big as the other JAs, the JA-Omega had been part of a contingency he hadn't wanted to implement. However, with Nephilim occupied fighting 01 and Adam about to destroy them, he really didn't have a choice. He suited up immediately and jumped into the cockpit.

"Good luck, sir."

Shinji nodded and closed the hatch. The Omega was maneuvered into position and final checks were made.

"This is the Omega. Launching now."

The magnetic fields surrounding his unit intensified and catapulted him out of the ship. Once clear, he activated the engines and turned around. Right on cue a massive sword came flying out from the Ayanami and Shinji caught it. The object morphed into the Lance of Longinus and with it Shinji took off towards Adam.

The Angel stopped its attack against the cruisers when it noticed its newest opponent. Taking aim, it fired several spheres of light. They too tracked their targets but Shinji quickly shifted his AT-Field, canceling out the spheres and destroying them. A massive cross exploded as each sphere destabilized. Shinji quickly flew in closer, preparing for a close-in strike at Adam.

"Got you!"

Shinji thrust the Lance forward but Adam ducked. It grazed its head but the Angel survived and flew back, unleashing a storm of blasts in its wake. Cursing, Shinji also retreated. He would need to get much closer to destroy this thing.

NERV HQ, Ruhr Valley+

As Maya finished sending in the last commands suddenly the entire screen went black.

"What? No! Asuka, I've lost the connection to Adam."

"Understood."

Asuka looked at the screen and watched as the strange unit retreat. That had to be Shinji piloting and it was likely that blow of his disrupted the link. But how did he acquire the Lance of Longinus? Too many unanswered questions remained.

"Get me a connection with one of those ships," Asuka ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

Soon enough the screen displayed the face of a tired SSDF officer.

"This is Major Sentoki."

"This is Dr. Soryu of NERV. We were attempting to activate Adam's self-destruct protocol when we lost the connection. As you are closer, you might have better luck. My technicians are uploading the necessary data now."

"I see power has shifted on Earth," the major noted.

"You have allies on Earth, Major. We're all trying to protect humanity, after all."

"Understood. And thank you."

The connection terminated and Asuka watched the data upload. If they could activate the self-destruct, that would make Shinji's job much easier.

Orbit+

Volley after volley of particle beams and spheres rained down around Shinji. Adam wasn't going to let him get a second shot up close. He'd have to throw the Lance, but if he missed everything would be over.

"Sir!" a voice called over the comm. "We've received assistance from NERV and are now trying to activate Adam's self-destruct."

"Acknowledged," Shinji replied. "I'll try to keep him busy until then."

As he turned his attention back to Adam, Shinji noticed the creature moving erratically. It seemed confused and swayed through the vacuum. Suddenly it found a target and threw an energy sphere. That target was the UN flagship. The moment the sphere touched it the cruiser began to vaporize. Metal pealed away and the skeletal frame buckled under the stress. Fires erupted along the forward hull but those too vanished as the sphere consumed it. Within seconds nothing remained as the sphere detonated, destroying the last of the UN fleet.

Adam looked at its handiwork, its back still turned to Shinji. Taking the opportunity, the Third Child charged and prepared to bury the Lance in the Angel's core. If he failed, then he might very well not survive Adam's response.

End of Chapter 12

Well, I churned this chapter out in record time. Hope you enjoyed it. We'll be ending soon enough.

Z98


End file.
